Shinobi of the League Unleashed
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto joins the league of justice much to the annoyance of Hawkgirl and Diana's wonder. His adventures with the world mightiest heroes as they contend with enemies beyond just the DCAU realm. NarutoxHarem.
1. Origins Part 1

Shinobi of the League

0

NarutoxHarem

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000

Author has given me permission to use character descriptions from his story.

0000000000

Story Start

0000000000

Six months had passed since Naruto had arrived to this world. Using some money he had stored up from his past adventures he purchased a semi-secluded place not too far away from Newport city. It was a nice city that didn't have many super powered rogues like Metropolis or psychopaths like Gotham. It was a few weeks ago he started having these strange visions. Images assaulting his mind. Some kind of green alien and attacking creatures and other things. It took him a few days of travel, but he drew ever closer to the source. Naruto was glad that his forms of identification could be used in most different worlds thanks to the similar parallel Earths/Edos in the different realities.

Naruto continued making his way to the origin where he saw two well known heroes. Batman fighting and he seemed to be losing against his opponent. Just then Superman had came into the fray.

''_Batman and Superman…damn something big is going on…'' _He thought as he joined the fray. He hung back to gauge and find the strengths and weaknesses of the strange creatures as they unbounded themselves out of positions that would have surely been impossible for most humans.

He decided to hang back and waited for an opportunity to follow the 'scientists' that were leaving so he could get some answers. .

''Going somewhere?'' He asked as he dropped down before them. .

"Out of the way!'' Demanded the woman, her body language quite hostile.

"I'm afraid I can't do that…in fact let's do this the easy way…'' He said activating the Omnigan. Through his numerous journeys he developed his eye technique to incredible levels. Splicing the genes of several Dojutsu through much research and DNA tampering. ''Tsukiyomi,'' The Goddess named illusion trapped the creatures who were unprepared for this mental assault. They dropped to the ground writhing.

''Is that...,'' Naruto didn't even finish when an arm suddenly stabbed through his torso. He turned his head to see more of these creatures arrived.

"Get to the city. I'll stay and cover you. If nothing else at least I could delay him." Replied A tall Russian that was obviously one of the white Martians.

The scientists nodded as they ran as several more joined the Russians. A couple of Black, Hispanic, and Australian looking figures.

' 'Guy whose about to be killed by my exploding kagebunshin says what?'

''What?'' The Alien asked as the Naruto before him grinned as he began to glow. Before the creature could even flee the Kagebunshin ignited in an incredible explosion sending the creature splattered across the trees and ground in the forest. Some sort of White goo was it's form.

_''Now…let's see how you bastards like some fire,''_ He thought as he shot out a grand fireball in the direction of the creatures. Part of his flames lit a blaze a bush and soon the forest started to catch on fire. Thinking quickly Naruto summoned rain to put out the fire. ''Well shit, maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to do ,'' He murmured. There was one thing Naruto was grateful for. Despite the numerous amount of insane amount of time he had to put in learning Rin'nenganjutsu they were well worth it when they could be put to use.

Some more of those strange creatures appeared in their white mass humanoid forms with burning red eyes. ''I suppose we can't talk this over sake and ramen?''

They formed knifes out of their…arms…he figured as they shuffled forward.

**''DIE!''**

The creatures said as they clamored around.

''Kaze Kaiten,'' He said as he shredded them into pieces as they splattered against the trees.

''Now…'' They started to reform again. ''What the fuck!'' He shouted as his eyes turned red and slitted. Maybe a little demonic chakra would persuade them to stay down for the count. After half an hour or flame blasts, chakra tendrils, and Rasengans the bastards were down for the count.

''Oh,'' Pant ''Kami……'' Fucking…Aliens,'' He said finally catching up with the two heroes to see a third unfamiliar figure was with them.

He had green-bluish skin with no body hair. His eyes were orange and he didn't have any eyebrows but it his eyes were surrounded by black mascara, his face was stretched at the top of the head and his chin was long. He was dressed with purple cape and purple underpants, two long ribbons covered his chest stretching to two button like ornaments on his cape which were a golden color. Bellow his abs was a red belt with a yellow belt-buckle. He didn't wear any pants but his feet were in a pair of purple boots that matched his cape.

The aliens started to fire at the man but Superman got in its way and was pushed back in a tank, in the smoke Batman pulled the person behind a van. An alien managed to get behind Batman but the blue person simply went through Batman and managed to channel some form of energy that deflected the laser. Batman in a quick reflex took out a batarang and threw it at the alien knocking it out, while the alien that protected batman seamed hurt.

_'Guess he's on our side…Hhm Let's see how far and fast I can throw a Rasengan,' _Naruto thought prompting his arm and preparing the Spiraling sphere. In his other hand he took out a Chaos Emerald. Thank Kami he went and got his own set from their respective planet of origin. (Saw it a Sonic Comic once. Can't remember which.)

While that was happening Superman managed to pull himself up and was using a tank he lifted above his head to deflect the lasers that were coming his way until he threw it at some of the aliens when….

''Chaos Control.'' Was heard throughout the area. Both Batman and Superman appeared to the roof opposite side of Naruto. ''No time to explain,'' Naruto said cutting them off when several space ships appeared in the air. ''Chaos Control,'' The blond said as he appeared above one of the ships. Gathering mass amount of Chaos energy he launched a Chaos Sphere that caused a chain reaction resulting in numerous explosions that tore the ship apart.

Batman at this time was maneuvering through the peaks of the mountains and managed to take some of them down while Superman threw one of the ships in a mountain.

Finally one of the ships hit the bat jet and it was going down.

"Oh hell!" Said the blond as he watched the ship go down, but was stunned when it suddenly stopped in the air and was radiating a greening glow. Following the stream that seamed to be connected to it, he followed the beam at a person who was standing on one of the mountains. Two ships attacked him but the ships were quickly destroyed by another character. This one was a woman with gray wings and a mace in her hands.

'_Green Lantern…Hawk Woman?' _He thought recognizing the heroes from among the many super beings he was studying of this dimension… '_Well this is something.' _He thought as he teleported to the cliff.

From the cliff, the rest of the heroes did their work.

Hawkgirl had began to follow ans was nearly hit by one of the ships when another woman with long black hair appeared and deflected the lasers but neglected to fly out of the way of the falling ship. He figured by her way of dress she was the famed wonder woman as the Green Lantern created the dome around the young women protecting them from the blast.

"Who's the rookie in the tiara and this kid?'' He asked. He was of African-American Origin with short black hair shaved on the sides with a strong muscular built, glowing green eyes. His clothing looked like a full body suit of green, black and white. The top of his suit was green emerald color in a V form going from the back all the way the front covering his neck, shoulders, and upper half of his upper body in green while the rest was black with the exception of his boots that were also green and his gauntlets that were green as well. On his chest was a green lantern like patch in a white circle. His weapon of choice was apparently a green ring that helped him channel a green energy field in any shape he desires.

"I'm not sure!" responded Superman throwing the last ship in a side of a mountain.

Soon every hero grouped together with Batman and Naruto, including Flash that appeared with the missing side of Batman's ship.

"Hey Bats, I think you drooped this…. Whoa…where have you been all my life?" asked the dazed Flash seeing the black haired beauty for the first time.

He was dressed in a full body suit that had a hood that covered the top of his head with white see through material for eyes and two lightning like ornaments on the sides where his ears should be. The suit was apparently very flexible. It was blood red with a diagram of a lightning going through a white circle with a yellow outline. A lightning pattern where on his arms just bellow the elbow. He wore what seamed to be a lightning styled belt around his lower abdomen and golden like boots.

"Themyscira" answered the woman completely oblivious to Flash's attempts.

"Huh?" answered Flash confused.

"The home of the Amazons, I always that it was merely a legend." His answer came from the second woman. She wore a bird-like mask, red hair that reached the middle of her back, red lips, black eyes, two brown-grayish wings, a yellow top that seamed to hold on her impressive D cup breasts to the waist. She wore a pair of black tight pants that covered her lower held and a pair of super short pants that covered her slender ass and lover midsection. Her feet were fit in a pair of red boots. In her hand she held the same mace with leather short rope that was around her hand to prevent it from falling.

"I assure you it's as real as the ground we stand on. I am Diana princess of the Amazons." She presented herself with a smile and pride in her voice.

She was a tall, slender beautiful woman with visible muscles and a tall figure that held herself in a prideful posture. She had long dark flowing hair that reached her middle back, baby blue eyes, she wore a golden tiara with a red star on the forehead, similar to a hiate(forehead protector), she had red lips, a tight red half shirt covered her big D cup breasts that was similar to Hawkgirl's, except it had ornamental gold on the front in the form of two 'W' one above the other. A golden belt held her tight dark blue mini pants, with white stars, that covered her round backside leaving her thighs exposed. Red boots with a white outline going down to the front and back, covered her feet and legs up to just below her knees.

_'Damn…no matter what realm I go to Amazons are so much sexier in person!' _Naruto thought as he let out a small exhale.

There silent conversation ended when the blue? Or was he green alien that seamed to be their ally looked at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked with questioning look. He realized that everyone was looking at him.

"We were waiting for you to introduce yourself, the rest of us know each other in some shape or form, but you are new around here." The alien answered looking at Naruto's attire.

His standard garbs had been replaced with Black sweats and a Red T-shirt with a golden fox on the back with Anbu style armor over it.

''Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Hiragana…or just Shinobi,'' He said as realization flashed on some of their faces. Shinobi, quite a few had heard of him and his usual abilities. Now whether some were true like having a giant pet cat or the ability to summon giant ninja stars were up for question; his M.O. wasn't that of the usual hero. Stories had it where he was a bit violent. Some that he controlled the minds of others and had him do his fighting. There was no clear source that accurately, or believably defined the mysterious vigilante.

"J'onn J'onzz" said the alien taking his hand shaking it. introductions were soon made and J'ohn began explaining his story. About he ended up on Earth. The genocide of his people. The White Martians. Though before anything else could be discussed the conversation was cut short by a crack of lightning that came from a storm.

"What is that?" asked Diana shock in her voice as well as the others.

"It's begun!" J'onn stated clearly knowing what was happening.

"What are they doing?" asked Hawkgirl.

"The invaders are nocturnal. They want to blot out the sun to live in perpetual darkness." with no emotion was in his voice, J'onn answered.

"Friends of yours?" Joked Flash looking at Batman and Naruto.

"Unfortunately, we barely know each other."

"What's the big problem? Can't you just whip up another batch of that nerve gas?" asked Flash hopeful.

"Unfortunately no, the gas can only be made from a rare Martian plant, I brought a sample with me but it was destroyed when I was captured," Answered the blue alien with the same monotone voice.

"It wouldn't have been any good!" Stated the Shinobi catching everyone's attention. "The gas could have dissipated in the atmosphere and we don't know what effects it could have had on human, or the environment," concluded the blond.

"Then we'll have to take out those factories!" With a conclusive tone and her hand of her hips, Diana broke the silence.

"Lady, this is no job for amateurs," responded green lantern voicing his displeasure.

"We amazons are warriors born. Want to test me?" Retorted the princess who was now in a staring match with Green Lantern.

''She has a point,'' Naruto interrupted. ''It's no time to fight amongst ourselves…'' He said as he pressed a button on his watch with a computer screen popping up. ''Now I have done a analysis and these following targets need to be destroyed in order to prevent the world be covered in darkness…'' The blond said as a map appeared with several blips on them.


	2. Origins Part 2

Shinobi of the League

0

NarutoxHarem

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000

Author has given me permission to use elements from his story.

DarkShadowRaven- Has given me permission to uplift cannon JLA passages to integrate in my story…Sense I haven't seen it in awhile I'll try not ton integrate the ideas he used for his story but their will be twists of my own.

0000000000

Story Start

00000

''Hiding like cowards isn't the amazon way," said Diana placing her hands her hips expressing her dissatisfaction.

Batman was leaning against a stone following the alien's activities. "They must have a weakness. When we find it, we'll strike."

J'onn suddenly appeared from the ground and reported. "I have scouted the outer wall, there is no way in."

"Then we'll make our own!" Diana suddenly flew unable to hold back her urge to fight, before the Martian could stop her, not that he could seeing how Batman stopped him.

"Wait! let's see what she can do" said Batman wanting to see if the Amazon could back up her words.

Diana proceeded to tie the legs of one of the walkers making it loose its balance and fall on the wall of the facility breaking through and making an entrance.

"There's your opening." The princess shot sitting on the fallen walker.

"Not bad." Batman said as they proceeded to go in.

They immediately encountered resistance, but soon retreated without a fight.

"They run like cowards, what are you waiting for?!" Demanded the princess, eager for a fight.

The blue skinned hero quickly followed Diana's lead while Batman stopped and looked around, before advancing.

0

In Japan

0

Naruto did some hand signs and let out a stream of fire lightning the white Martians on fire. They seemed to react violently to any Jutsu that was light affiliated. ''Kagebunshin no Jutsu,'' He said creating dozens of clones making many targets for the Martians to shoot at.

Sure enough the creatures kept on blasting hoping to hit him. ''Kagton: Pool of Darkness,'' He casted as the aliens fell into the endless bit of darkness.

He then started channeling Earth and Lightning chakra through the piece of clay shaped like a bullet in his hand. ''Baton: Shotgun,'' Naruto said as he launched out the powerful condensed bullet into the outside of the building blowing it apart. He then went and prepared to destroy the place inside out. These new fusion elements never got old. He wondered why no one ever tried fusing new elements. Sure all Duo and Tri level elemental users had some sort of KekkI Genkai, but someone could have thought of a combination jutsu or something prior to him inducing the new elements. The Baton, like any element that combined two enemy or 'conflicting' elements was a bit harder to control or use then combining other elements. The fusion of Earth chakra then Lightning chakra to make an explosive substance out clay, phosphor, nitroglycerin and other volatile substances. It was times like this Naruto wondered how Deidara's Kekki Genkai could use a similar ability, but be naturally weak against the Lightning element or was it the specilaized clay he used? Oh well more explosions for him. He then heard the sound of something charging up. The next think he knew a reddish light had blasted him.

---------

Malaysia

0

Meanwhile Flash and Green Lantern were encountering heavy resistance in a jungle, mainly because Flash acted harshly and was stuck in a sticky substance. Now they were under attack by the walkers. After successfully freeing Flash and giving him a lecture, John found himself attacked by the walkers, who responding to his green energy fired a gas bomb at him that managed to get through his defense. The gas itself was affecting his breathing and knocked him out.

Flash thinking quickly dissipated the gas and took John over his shoulder before spiriting away.

0

Metropolis

0

Superman and Hawkgirl successfully managed to disable the walkers and entered the factory. Encountering resistance, the winged hero brashly attacked making short work of the aliens. They ascent to the core was going as planed until they were trapped in a gas chamber with a powerful gas coming from the walls that successfully managed to render them unconscious.

0

Egypt

0

The heroes found themselves cut off. J'onn's eyes glowed yellow for a couple of seconds until:

"Superman ,Naruto. and Hawkgirl are down. They have failed," he said his eyes returning to their orange color.

"What? Are you certain?" asked Wonder woman worried.

Her response was a silent nod.

"Are they still alive?"

"Super Man and Hawkgirl are alive, but they have been captured." Turning around, he directed them to an opening 50 feet up.

''What about Naruto?'' She asked as the Martian said nothing. The Amazon princess realized what that meant and silently swore to make the Martians pay.

Diana and the Martian reached it easily while Batman used his grappling hock. J'onn managed to direct them through the maze of tunnels to the central core of the facility.

"How do we shut it down?" asked batman on edge.

"The ion matrix crystal. If we can remove that the whole plant will shut down. I'll need a diversion."

"You got it" responded batman throwing a batarang at an organic tentacle cutting it off. Followed by Diana pulling another tentacle near her effectively causing a smoke screen,.

J'onn in the meantime managed to phase through the floor and to the crystal and retrieve it but was shot in the back by a guard.

In this time guards managed to regroup and attack Batman, and Diana. The bat instantly jumped off and engaged the forces, Batman using a pair of silver electric knuckles.

Diana quickly took J'onn on his back while Batman were covering them.

Wonder woman used her flight ability to get the injured Martian through the exit while followed by Batman who used his grappling hock to cut the distance between them, taking the crystal with him.

Unfortunately the door quickly sealed itself after Diana escaped trapping Batman in.

Reaching the closed entrance Batman turned around.

"Batman!!'' Screamed Diana trying to reach the heroes but all she heard was weapons being fired and imprints on the organic door being formed. "Nooo!"

She wanted to rip the door apart but was stopped by J'onn "Wait! There's nothing more we can do for them!".

"You mean He's…"

"…gone." answered the alien completing her sentence with his head down.

Diana just looked saddened at the door mourning the now two fallen comrades. "Hera, help us…" she said in a low voice.

0

Other side of the door

0

The creatures had been blasted to pieces courtesy of Naruto's Demon Arms. He clipped them in the arms causing their blasts at Batman to mist and impact the wall. He leapt down and pulled out several explosion kunai as several more enemies appear. ''I'll prove an distraction so we can get out of here with the crystal,'' Naruto said creating several kagebunshin henging half of them into Batman.

The clones ran around confusing the creatures as the Shinobi and Dark Knight escaped with the crystal.

"What was that? Some kind of hologram?" Asked Batman with interest.

''Manifestations made out of an energy of called chakra. They're copies made out of trace parts of my soul…they won't last long though…I know where we can go though. I had my clones search out the infestation of the site. Once we have the crystal analyze I know a way we can sneak back in,''He said as he lifted up his arm and used Chaos Control to teleport them out of there.

0

Metropolis

0

"Perhaps mother was right about mankind. They're nothing but untamed savages." Said the princess looking at the chaos.

"Do not judge too lightly, they act out of fear." Said the blue skinned alien in monotone tone.

Green Lantern and Flash finally appeared from a turning towards their way.

Lantern turned to them and started "sorry we're late, had to help some civilians."

It was Flash that finished, ''Why did you call us back for?" With arms opened forward showing his curiosity.

"Superman and Hawkgirl have been captured, they're somewhere inside that facility," responded the amazon pointing at the factory in the middle of the city.

_"Wow!"_ wondered the flash looking the lightning that danced around the factory.

"What about Batman and the kid?" asked Lantern wondering why they weren't there.

It was J'onn that answered this time with his head down "They both fought heroically, and died like heroes."

"You mean the bats and the ninja are gone?" said the Flash heart struck that the unbeatable Batman himself was gone and the friend he just made was gone as well.

John decided voiced their thoughts looking at the facility "This is not good. Definitely not good."

The remaining heroes formed a plan. They were going to break into the facility and free Superman and Hawkgirl. Their entrance was faced with little resistance; occasional teams of two guards were in their way but were easily dispatched. When they finally reached their comrades they entered their holding cell careless and triggered a trap that looked them in. Tiny holes opened in the walls and the same poisonous gas that dispatched Superman and Hawkgirl, effectively knocking all of them out and securing their capture.

0

Gotham-Batcave

0

Batman was using his computer to analyze the crystal while Naruto talked to the bats. Speaking with different animal species was something he picked up during his travels.

Naruto finally turned to him wanting some answers "Anything?"

"The crystal seams to generate an ion flux that when released in the atmosphere creates dry rain clouds," said dark knight looking at the data.

"Why would they do that?"

"I'm not sure, J'onn said that they're nocturnal."

''Hhm…If that's the case…I think I may know how to invoke the crystal's power to use it clear out the clouds. From what I understand the creatures were less resilient against my fire and lightning attacks. The initial attacks did more damage then the actually delivery meaning light of the attack did the most damage. That and their trying desperately to cover the sun.''

''I see, that also explains why they attack only at night. Their skin isn't resistant to Solar Radiation due to Habitual habitation in space. ''

''So if we can reverse the ion flow of the crystal we can clear the clouds…but none of the current facilities have the power or range to deliver the feed into the Atmosphere.''

''The flow would disperse from the Atmospheric pressure if it was dispersed from the ground.''

Their conversation was interrupted when a message on the news said that their was a confirmed object from space several times that of the previous vessels.

''You thinking what I'm thinking?''

''Two steps ahead of you…''

0

Metropolis- some time later

0

Naruto looked around and saw the rest of the heroes. "It looks like they all got caught." Turning his sight on the aliens that approached them. "Hey isn't that the one talked Superman into disabling all the earth's defenses?"

"He must have been a spy to trick Superman into disabling our weapons to make their invasion easier."

When they reached the core, they heard someone' screams and looked at the parasitic creature that had its tentacles in J'onn's skin and pulling him inside himself torturing the martian.

Batman used his grappling hock to reach it while Naruto simply teleported.

"NOW!!" It was J'onn that gave the signal.

Naruto raised his hand covered and punched through the protective layer letting loose the chakra all at once which resulted in an explosion.

The rest of the heroes looked at the sound of the explosion. Seeing Naruto and Batman on the protective layer of the crystal.

Flash the closest broke the silence "Batman? Naruto?"

"It can't be." The princess' voice was full of wonder and slight shock.

J'onn gaining his form back answered their thoughts "I mentally shielded them so they couldn't be detected."

Batman plunged his hand in the crystal and pushed the device in activating it. Instantly the red layers that surrounded the crystal and the walls turned blue.

"What have you done?" Demanded the fake senator Carter.

"Reversed the ion charge," responded the dark knight.

"The crystal; Destroy it!!" Ordered the Imperium urgently.

Naruto and Batman jumped from the crystal to their comrades.

The shots against did nothing.

"It's shielded!"

The facility started to pulse a blue light to the clouds and the dark clouds started to dissipate letting sunlight shine of the facility.

Instantly the aliens started to burn from the scorching light, some even began to melt and evaporate instantly. The Imperium himself started to burn while the others took cover in the shade. J'onn managed to free himself form the vile creature and grabbed its tentacles pulling it to the light.

"YOU LIVE UNDERGROUND AND SHUN THE LIGHT! WHY? DOES IT BURN YOUR PALE PUTRED SKIN?!!"

The creature just continued to scream as it was burning more and more.

''Shinsei bunshin!'' He said creating six clones. ''Chaos Sphere!'' The clones said as they all released several condensed and weak versions of the attack breaking through the organic substances freeing the heroes.

"Ultraviolet rays, coming from deep space, they have no resistance against our sun's radiation." It was batman that answered their unasked question.

"So you did find a weakness after all." Spoke Diana.

"Destroy Them!!'' ordered the Imperium in a weakening voice.

The invaders proceeded to fire their weapons on the superheroes but Superman covered them by ripping a section of the platform the aliens were on and bedding it giving them cover.

After freeing themselves the heroes quickly attacked the aliens with Hawkgirl using her mace to break the invaders apart while Flash, and Green Lantern were punching and scattering them around. Superman flew through the surface of the facility and making wholes that let sunlight to enter and hit the invaders burning them. The rest of the superheroes proceeded to help him and ripped entire sections of the roof letting sunlight enter. Naruto was engaging the aliens and gave J'onn and the others cover.

The Imperium managed to free itself from the Martian Manhunter's grip and get in his shuttle. The entrance closed and started to fly to the ship but Diana used her lasso to grip the tail of the ship and cease its decent. The shuttle fired a beam from the tail and the princess was forced to deflect it thus releasing its grip. The shuttle started to fly again but Hawkgirl flew above it and powered her mace hitting it at the nose disabling it. "

The shuttle fell and hit the factory exploding and almost falling on Batman had Flash not rescued him. The facility started to fall apart and they were concentrating on releasing the prisoners. Superman used his heat ray to burn the cocoons and he, Flash started to round them up.

''Time to clear out,'' The blonde said as his Shinsei Clones nodded and carried the capture generals and such out of the building.

Green Lantern appeared and used his ring to make a protective dome around then started to ascend out of the building with the rest of the Superheroes with Superman holding the Flash, Wonder woman carrying Batman and the rest following them, getting out just as the facility exploded.

The ship started to ascend but Naruto quickly got ready with his keens bent he used chakra and performed the air walking technique as he prepared his attack. He closed his eyes and placed his hands together and started gathering chi.

''Ka……Me……Ha……..Me………'' He chanted as a blue sphere of energy gathered in his hand. It soon increased to about the size of a human head. ''HA!'' He shouted as he brought his hands forward shooting out a large stream of blue energy that disintegrated the ship leaving nothing but ash to fall on the ground.

The superheroes were amazed by the force of the attack and explosion.

They watched as light began to shine again on the city and the glimpse of victory finally shined and the nightmare ending.

The heroes proceeded to take down the rest of the facilities that were scattered on the planet. Sometimes they worked separately, but most of the time they worked together.

0

Some time later

0

The remaining invaders were either destroyed or choose to retreat from the planet. But the world was in confusion about what to do if another attack like this will ever occur.

It was Batman that came with the answer.

0

The Watchtower in space above the Earth

0

Superman was looking out the window at the Earth with Batman that appeared behind him "Incredible, do your stock holders know about this Bruce?" he asked the masked hero.

"A line item hidden in the aerospace R&D Budget. This watchtower will act as an early warning system for detecting other threats of invasion from space."

Naruto decided to use his body flicker to appear next to superman, spooking him a little. "Interesting, but it hasn't got any place to train."

Flash and Diana appeared with two glassed in their hands, Flash was the one to add to Naruto's comments "BUT it does have a fully stoked kitchen. Ice mocha? " he offered Superman.

"No thanks," politely rejected the man of steel.

Diana taking a sip of the drink in her hand… "Hhm, they don't have these of Themyscira."

"Stick around princess. I'll show you the ropes." Offered the Flash with a smile.

"Perhaps I will."

"An impressive installation." This time it was Green Lantern that ascended from above with Hawkgirl with him. "Most impressive. But what's it got to do with us?"

Superman turned from their gazes and looked again at the Earth responding while walking towards the glass "I once thought I could protect the world by myself, but I was wrong. Working together we saved the planet and I believe that if we stay together as a team we could become a force that fights for the ideals of peace and justice."

"What like a bunch of super friends?" asked the Flash getting the idea.

"More like a Justice League," he said with a smile.

"Do you have any idea how corny that sounds?" voiced the Flash again. "But maybe the big man's got a point, with all of us behind it, it might just work. Count me in." he reassured putting his hand on Superman's.

"Me too," said Green Lantern approaching them and putting his hand over Flash's.

Hawkgirl followed his example "and me" placing her hand on his.

Diana looked a little uncertain "My mother may not approve, but I find man's world to be intriguing. I'll gladly join." She said with confidence placing her hand on Hawkgirl's.

''Well sure why not…I'm used to always being found by trouble…at least I can face it on my own terms…That and I developed a saving people sort of thing so I in,'' Naruto said placing his hand on Diana's.

Everyone looked at Batman but Superman voiced their thoughts "What about you batman?"

Said dark knight put his head down slightly and answered "I'm not really a people person. But when you need help, and you will**, **call me."

"That just means that he is in, just in his own dark accent." Responded the blond with a smirk, bringing smiles from everyone.

"Understood..." answered the man of steel.

Diana looked around "Wait J'onn is not here."

"Yeah, where is he?" asked the Flash.

Naruto jumped towards the high control console while Superman just flew to it. They found J'onn sitting in front of the console staring at Mars. "J'onn are you alright?" asked superman.

"My family and loved ones are long gone. I am the last of my kind." He said with an akin heart.

Superman placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know the feeling."

"Mars is dead, and I am alone in the Universe."

Naruto didn't say anything instead his eyes were sad thinking about the feeling of being alone but decided to speak. "I know the feeling of being alone."

J'onn and Superman look at him, but Naruto just looked back at them with a smile "I been alone in this world for a bit of time myslef...But being here with all of you…that loneliness had seemed to vanish.''

Superman decided to add to him "J'onn, we can never replace your family you lost, but we'd be honored if you learn to call Earth home."

All three of them smiled and climbed down to their future teammates that all gathered around them and started to chat.

* * *

DarkShadowRaven- has given me permission to use a few passages…he's helping me with the first three episodes which in turn I'll help him with the rest…after this their will be divergence of course….but if you read both our stories their might be similarities concerning the canonically stuff on the actual series sense I am looking for episode transcripts.


	3. Blackest Night Part 1

Shinobi of the League

0

NarutoxHarem

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000

Author has given me permission to use elements from his story.

DarkShadowRaven- Has given me permission to uplift cannon JLA passages to integrate in my story...Sense I haven't seen it in awhile I'll try not to integrate the ideas he used for his story but their will be twists of my own.

0000000000

Story Start

00000

Many weeks had past sense the Justice League had became official. Some people accepted the idea with thrill that some of the best, if not best heroes in the world would become one major team to protect the Earth. Interviews were head and plans were discussed. The one who voice or did the main interviews were Superman. Though of course immediately once word got out, research on the team members was the main thing to do among those who either had no life, were against vigilantes, part of the government or were fanatics.

It didn't help that some people like (soccer moms-no offense...but let's be honest they coddle kids too much and blame television for violence to often. And no by that term I don't just mean just soccer moms, I mean people both male and female that try to 'protect' their children from the real word.) activists against vigilantism and groups were trying to bring bad publicity about them.

Though the focus was the two least none about or for a lack of better term new heroes. Wonder Woman and Maelstrom.

Both were dressed in the same costumes from the incident of the alien invasion weeks ago. Naruto had no family members in this world or friends that he really associated with that couldn't take care of themselves so he didn't find it necessary to form a secret identity. That was actually the major topic of discussion amongst the other members but Naruto won out seeing as he made several points of how he could live his life without worrying about things that a masked vigilante would.

00

Training Room

00

''Come on Hawkgirl you can do better then that,'' The shinobi taunted as he dodged yet another strike from her mace. She was quite nimble and durable then most none earth competitors he fought before.

''Stand still and I'll show you how much better I can be,'' She said as she used her wings and took flight.

_''Kageshuriken bunshin no jutsu,''_

He let loose the Jutsu as two shurikens became a hundred as they soared through the air. The mace lit to life as it was enveloped with a lightning like field. Her broad strokes smashed his initial shurikens as they dropped like death weights. Though after the initial forty was destroyed the others made it past her defense. The metal tore through her custom cutting the skin along her arm and legs. He could see that she wanted to cry out but settle for gritting her teeth.

''Your move,'' He told her as her eyes lit with fire. Moving with speed neither knew what she had she targeted and tossed her mace at the blonde. Deciding to take a risk sense he wasn't sure if her assault would be direct or from a blind spot he met forward to meet her attack head on.

_"Watchtower to Maelstrom. Watchtower to Maelstrom. Do you copy? Over. " _Despite not having a secret identity Maelstrom was a Kick-ass superhero name all the same. He was going to go with Kick-Ass, but was warned he could be sued for copyright infringement. Hopefully there would be a sequel to that movie.

He heard on the communicator. His distraction resulted in a very awkward collision. Hawkgirl thought the blond was going to use his seemingly lightning flash reflexes to dodge and ended up crashing into him. Both of them found themselves on the ground. Naruto on his back with Hawkgirl on top of him, their faces a few inches apart.

''Hey there beautiful...come here often?'' He asked deciding to be brave.

If the black eye that resulted from the question was any indication then cheesy lines just for humor was last on the mysterious heroine...at least for now.

"Watchtower, this is Maelstrom, what's the situation J'onn?" The blonde asked wandering what was taking so long for his healing factor to kick. He had teleported to Earth after the first transmission. He decided to give his fellow leaguer some distance while figuring out what the disturbance was.

"The sensors have detected four object traveling at high speed to somewhere in the city."

A quick genjutsu and leapt on the roof. He activated his Omnigan and was able to spot the three figures.

He saw that the other members had arrived in the Javelin. Which consisted of J'ohn , Flash, and Hawkgirl. The targets were red clad giant like figures with silverfish metal for face and red eyes. Their hands were metallic shiny blue, and had a silver outline around their necks that made it look like it was holding their heads to their bodies. They carried metallic staff-like cylinders that had a hole in the center.

_'Huh...I know what I'm going to steal today,'_

"What do you want here?" asked J'onn intent on gathering information. Good thin he had enhanced hearing.

"John Stuart, the Green Lantern." Responded the giant in the middle clearly not impressed.

"What for?" asked Flash carefully.

The giant continued his search while responding "That's not you concern."

"Wanna bet?" asked the only female of the group not enjoying their response. She swung her mace at the robot only to be grabbed in one hand and threw her in his direction. Before she could go soaring like a sack of oranges he sprouted a tail and caught her as his tail wrapped around her waist. He sat her down as he joined the fight.

Silent like a shadow he made across the battle field and threw a punch into the ground. The force transmitted and shot seemingly out of nothingness catching one of the pursuers in the jaw sending him flying back. The blonde brought his hands apart and slammed them together creating sonic waves and sending the giants back.

''Damn...glad your on our side,'' The Green Lantern commented. The battle continued on as the giants were much tougher then they looked. Each of the fighters took on a separate giant.

"Why do you interfere?" The giant asked.

Naruto looked back at him with narrowed eyes. "He's my ally...you want to bring him harm so I'll protect him...I won't allow anyone who I consider a friend be harmed.''

"You don't know what he has done. We are here to take him."

"You won't tell me so I see no reason to stop fighting,'' Naruto already had a Rasengan formed and ready.

"Foolish human," The giant said as he began to fire.

The attacks were too slow to hit the blond but they did stray enough to hit some buildings. People started to scream in panic and help.

_''Kagebunshin no Jutsu,''_ He created ten dozen clones and sent them to rescue, protect, and evacuate nearby inhabitants that could be caught in the cross-fire. Naruto was blasted as he threw himself in front of his clones who came out of the building with children. The blast stun him enough to where the giant assume the blond was done. But before the giants could resume their mission they were interrupted by Hawkgirl who tried to blitz them but was blasted back by a concentrated energy blast.

As Naruto recovered just in enough time to see the Flash get tripped as the Giant used his staff to turn the speedsters power against him. ''Enough games,'' The blonde said as he rushed feral as he started to become Feral, but Hawkgirl beat him to the punch as she tried to attack the giant again was caught in air by its energy stick and hit in a car. The giant lifted his weapon intent in ending the annoyance.

"Back off!!"

The shout was by none other then the man in red and blue himself as he slammed into the Giant that shot Hawkgirl doing massive damage into the wall it collided with. Though he was caught off guard as the giant fired a blast that temporarily stunned and pushed him back. Before the Man in Steel could attack he was shot by another blast and shot to the ground. It was like he just figured 'fuck it' as he walked towards the giant and seemingly closed the distance shrugging off the concentrated blast to his chest until he reached the giant. He took the stick from the giant's hand and broke it in two over his leg.

The giant started to wrestle Superman but the hero's superior strength overwhelmed the machine and it was thrown at his partner at the wall, who was getting up.

Flash got to Superman relieved at his arrival. "We thought you were busy with an earthquake."

"It was just a 4.0. You mind telling me what's going on here?"

"I wish I... " their conversation was cut short when the last giant, that was standing on a car, fired his staff at both the heroes.

**''Let's see you handle this.''**

The blonde said as he dropped from above with a red rasengan**. ''Vermillion Rasengan,'' **The demonic sphere connected with one of the Giant's arms and an explosion was the result. The blonde flipped back as the pieces of the Giant's arm littered the ground.

The league had gathered together as well as the giants as they stood opposite side of each other. A stand off was the result but it wasn't going to be that way for long. Naruto started to become more feral as his youki began to bubble to the surface while Superman began to get read to use his heat vision as the giants began charging the their staffs.

"Stop!!" Their attacks were stopped by a wall of green energy and the command of a very familiar voice.

John Stuart, the Green Lantern appeared and stopped their attacks.

"Better late then never." Flash replied with a smirk.

Green Lantern turned to the giants and simply walked to them with hardened eyes surprising the rest of the league.

"You are the green lantern known as John Stuart?" asked the giant in the middle.

"I am." Confirmed John confronting him.

"Your ring..." was its only reply with an opened hand.

John hesitated only slightly before handing over his ring.

"John" "What are you doing?!" was the league's response to his odd behavior.

"Stay out of this" was his only response to the team.

"You will come with us." The giants now surrounded him and placed a pair of advanced cuffs on his hands to prevent any form of escape. A yellow beam hit them from the sky effectively teleporting them away from the planet in a display of lights.

''Well wasn't expecting that...'' Naruto voiced their thoughts as they watched them leave before turning around and heading for the Javelin to return to the Watchtower

As they were climbing to the Javelin, and everyone was talking or still shocked by the turn of events.

0

Ajuris 5

0

John's ship had finally stopped and landed on a planet that even from space looked very populated. In the Spaceport, John was met but a very large crowd of unhappy aliens that screamed and carried signs with the emblem of the green lantern with a cross cutting it. This was definitely not the best of welcomes but John looked at it and was not the least bit surprised, in fact he slightly welcomed the screams, howls, even spit and humiliation.

When he reached his destination, he was welcomed by his Green Lantern comrades that welcomed him with a scorn, and showed signs of disgust and anger at him.

"Galius, Arcas, Kilawog, Good to see you"

He somewhat welcomed and was slightly relieved to meet his comrades, deep inside expecting them to stand up for him for their shared history. Yet their welcome shattered that feeling/need. "I wish I could say the same, Stuart...You're a disgrace for the Corp."

He was slightly shocked that they abandoned him so quickly, but he expected it." Get me out of here..." he told to his guards, who proceeded to take him away.

One of the robots hit one of the Green Lanterns, who scorned behind his back, yet the machine still heard. It turned around with its staff ready but an arm on its shoulder stopped it. The arm belonged to the head Man Hunter "No, not yet."

John was taken to a platform that held other aliens with a barrier of light in a cylinder shaper surrounding them. He guessed that this was a holding cell.

"What's next?" he asked the manhunter that brought him.

"Your trial will begin soon. If I had been programmed with emotions I'd _almost _feel sorry for you." The giant turned around and left John who turned himself to look at the shattered remains of a planet in the sky, before closing his eyes his eyes and his face features changed to that of guilt and regret.

0

Earth- Watchtower

0

J'onn was looking at space yet his eye were not focused on anything, in fact they glowed yellow, this meant that he was using his telepathy.

For the past hour they had been tracking J'onn, looking for him.

Turning around to face his teammates "I sense turmoil, a heavy heart..."

"I could have told you that..." was the ninja's reply, then returning to his position with both arms crossed.

''There are several moments when a warrior lies down his weapon willingly...I been fighting more many years now and there are many reasons...when death is inevitable is a common one...to protect those around him, is another. Sometime the person may have the strength or the will...though this situation I could feel 'his heart is holding him back' one is the scenario...there are many principals that are key or unique to a particular world...In his eyes...I could see it in John's eyes that his heart is heavy with something...the sooner we find out what's wrong the sooner we can get back our friend.'

Everyone had wide eyes at his deduction

_'Impressive...he was able to gauge and figure out that much based on experience.'_ thought the Martian.

_'Sometimes I wander if he's the same person. One minute he can be happy go lucky, always joking around and the next minute he's serious not to mention he's quite strong.'_

Hawkgirl thought impressed in general.

_'I swear if he dressed in all black he could be a second batman.' thought Flash_ impressed as well_._

0

Ajuris 5- space

0

Approaching the planet they were discussing the events again uncertain about what had happened.

"Why would he give them his ring?" Hawkgirl asked.

"John's a strange one. That's for sure."

"I'm beginning to think all you humans are." Was her response.

Superman held sad, apologetic chuckle.

"This coming from a mace swinging, trigger-happy,crazy woman, with wings, that comes from an advanced planet technology wise?" was Naruto's reply from behind her with a smirk.

Hawkgirl turned around and faced him with an angry scowl and a look that would have made any man that knew her shake in his boots.

''But I suppose that's your charm...wouldn't change a thing,'' He said flashing a smile as Hawkgirl's hand twitched. She couldn't decide whether to bash his head in or say thank you. She decided to settle for a nod.

Suddenly they were attacked from the front by 3 patrol ships.

"They're not responding to our signal!" Stated the red hero double checking his panel.

"It's clear what they want. I say we give it to them." She was already preparing the weapons when hear hand was caught in a strong grip by Naruto.

''No we can't afford to be hot-headed in a situation like this...besides we don't know the full scope of their abilities...We need to take them down with as minimal damage as possible...why don't you take the turret and I'll fly,'' He suggested and much to his surprise she did what he suggested. While this was going on Superman and J'onn taking down their power-supply that forced the ships to land. Hawkgirl on the other hand flew the last ships' thrusters sending it crashing down, when Naruto saw her, he palmed his own face and spoke to her via radio. "Do you understand the words 'minimal damage?'' He asked sarcastic as she threw a few choice words at him.

He was relieved to see that Superman flew and caught the ship, saving the pilots.

But now another problem appeared. Apparently the Javelin activated the autopilot and was flying to the port but the way was so narrow that the ship was skidding on the surrounding building sending sparks everywhere. ''Ok you know what fuck this...Alchemy all the way,'' _Hope this shit doesn't blow up like last time. _

Naruto used his alchemic abilities to rewrite the configurations of the ship. Just as they were coming close to landed several dozen guards armed with laser blasters came pouring out. _You know what fuck it...Chaos Control. _He said as he activated the Time/Space manipulating ability.

''Oh kami my head,'' Naruto said as the other heroes looked around.

''What the hell just happened?'' Hawkgirl asked as Naruto clutched his head.

''Chaos Control overload...a new form I was experimenting with...side effects...''

The rest of the League just chalked it up to the blonde's unusual abilities.

"Green Lantern is close by. That way." J'ohn pointed at a huge structure with two towers for support holding a dome-shaped object.

When they finally reached the dome, Superman used his heat vision to melt the hard glass of the dome to make an entrance. He, J'onn, with Flash, and Hawkgirl with Naruto flew in.

"Oh no..." Green Lantern didn't take their arrival very well, in fact he looked disappointed.

"What is this? Some kind of trial?" asked Flash seeing all the people.

"Apparently..." answered Superman.

"Remove the intruders! Immediately!" A voice spoke from the center of the dome.

The voice came from a screen that displayed 3 figures that looked like robots. One looked on with a sad, bored expression, the second with a vengeful expression and the last with a monotone expression. All the faces had different yet similar robotic designs.

Two reptilian creatures jumped on floating discs and flew at the heroes, intent on capturing them but Superman grabbed them by the collars, of their clothes, and with his strength threw the guards several meters away. The same robots that they fought on Earth were there as well and they looked ready to jump in and attack.

Superman decided to avoid anymore conflict. He turned to the faces "Wait! We apologias for disrupting these proceedings, but John Stuart is our friend."

The voices thought of his words. "This is a public trial," "Very well, you can take seats in the gallery" "But this tribunal will not tolerate any further outbursts."

"Thank you, your honor."

They stepped on a disk and it flew them at some empty seats and watched the trial.

"Are you ready to call your first witness?" asked the 'judge'.

One of the aliens that looked very skinny with a yellow bald head with no eyebrows, purple eyes with a black instead of white with some strange round devices for ears dressed in a futuristic robes came forward. "I am, my lord. I call Ken'Ja Ro."

As he spoke a human sized figure appeared with pinkish skin with insect-like eyes with a long nose that teeth that looked sharp came forward dressed in a blue and pants and a matching blue with white sleeveless shirt with a helmet on his head that had that had space design. In all he looked like a cross between shark, human and insect.

"Ken'ja Ro, you agree to let us probe and display any and all memories you have?" asked one of the guards.

"I got nothing to hide." He spoke getting on a disk. It flew him straight to the 'prosecutor' who started asking questions.

"State your name and profession."

"Ken'ja Ro, I'm a pirate."

"A criminal? Yet you come here to bare witness to another crime. Why?"

"I may steal things but it's nothing compared to what he did." The pirate pointed at John Stuart.

The prosecutor pushed a few buttons and a light started to glow on the dome and hit the pirate. "Tell us of your encounter with John Stuart."

The pirate told a story about how he 'found' some blasters, how he was flying to Ajuris 4, how he attacked John, how his ship was disabled and how he crashed on a moon. He then told how his friends attacked Lantern in an attempt to save Ken'Ja Ro and finally how John fired his beam at one of the ships, which had deflector energy shields that bounced his beam at Ajuris 4 in a volcanic region causing a devastating chain reaction that caused the planet to explode. "Three billion, that's how many were on that planet."

Everyone looked startled and speechless until they started to whisper. Naruto and Hawkgirl were both thinking of the scenario and the pirate.

"I have no more questions." Finished the prosecutor.

"This account is most disturbing, we will recess." spoke the judge. The monitor shot off and the aliens left on their break.

The Justice League went to John with Flash speaking. "Now I get it, you wanted to clear your name. That's why you didn't put up a fight back on Earth" glad that he realized what had happened.

"I told you to stay out of this" spoke John urgently.

''I'm afraid it's not that easy,'' Naruto answered.

Hawkgirl looked at the pirate. "That scum is an obvious liar. Give me 5 minutes alone with him and I'll get the truth" she spoke with clenched teeth and narrow eyes.

"Hawkgirl! Flash! Maelstrom! All of you! Listen to me! Nobody is lying! Do you see that?" He asked looking at the rubble. "I did it, I'm guilty..."


	4. Blackest Night Part 2

Shinobi of the League

0

NarutoxHarem

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000

Author has given me permission to use elements from his story.

DarkShadowRaven- Has given me permission to uplift cannon JLA passages to integrate in my story...Sense I haven't seen it in awhile I'll try not to integrate the ideas he used for his story but their will be twists of my own.

0000000000

Story Start

00000

''John you can't be serious?'' Maelstrom questioned not believing what he was hearing.

"That's what happened… and it's time to take responsibility," returned Lantern looking at the sky.

''Lantern you expect me to believe that you out of nowhere killed billions of lives then went on with your life to only accept responsibility now?''

"HOW CAN IT BE A LIE IF I WAS THERE?!" snapped Lantern annoyed that Naruto kept poking his nose into the eyes were glowing greener with his anger.

"GL take it easy man, we're just trying to make sense of this," Flash tried to calm the storm between the two.

"I didn't ask you to come here for help! I know what happened and nothing you can say is going to change that! This is way over your head. Go home!" returned the frustrated hero having enough with this annoyance.

One of the Man Hunters robots approached Lantern from behind. "It's time to return to your cell."

John did as he was told, lowering his sight to the ground, he turned his back on his team and walked to the holding area.

The team was left to think about the situation.

"Three billion gone… I can't believe it!" said Flash looking at Superman who now held a thinking position with his hand on his chin of his thumb on his cheek

"Neither can I." He returned walking away from the team and looking at the rocky remains of the planet Ajuris 4. "I want to take a closer look at what happened."

"Why? John admits that he's guilty. No one is disputing the facts," responded Hawkgirl questioning his hunch.

''I can out of the blue say I eat babies…doesn't mean I do. John may believe he's guilty, but I don't sense blood or aura of countless lives on him. Also I can sense something is off,'' Naruto answered.

"That's right, so we are going to investigate what really happened. J'onn, I need you to come with me. Maelstrom, Hawkgirl, Flash do you think you can buy us some time in court?" added the man of steel making a plan.

"You're asking the world's fastest man to slow things down? It won't be easy…" Flash was not very sure how to accomplish this.

Naruto just smirked under his mask. "Then just do what you do best… confuse them until they're ready to crack." Everyone smiled at his remark gaining some optimism.

"That I can do" responded Flash with a smile.

While Naruto, Flash and Hawkgirl returned to the stands, Superman and J'onn were on their way to the Javelin.

Reaching their destination J'onn broke the silence. "So, what are you expecting to find on this moon?"

"I don't know. There's something bothering me…" responded the hero. "Just call it an…"

"Intuition?" completed the Martian.

"Exactly."

They didn't notice that they were followed by the space pirate that testified against Green Lantern.

As the heroes departed, Ken'Ja Ro returned to the trial.

0

Time Skip---Several minutes later-- court gallery

0

The court was ready to resume with John, on a floating disk, in front of the monitor of the three judges and Ken'Ja Ro being on a similar disk, ready to be questioned.

"John Stuart, you may now question your accuse,r" proclaimed the judge.

"No questions…" responded John without hesitation and lowering his head at the judge in shame.

This shocked the entire gallery, even his teammates looked at each other and all had one thing on his mind. _'Has he lost it?' _

"None?! Don't you intend to defend yourself?" asked the female voice of three judges, shocked herself at this turn of events.

"No, I don't." answered Green Lantern with his will broken.

The disk that was holding the pirate in the air floated down effortlessly.

"I object! You call this a trial?!" Demanded Flash determined to not let his friend give up. Everyone else were now talking amongst themselves and looking at him. "I say this is a joke."

"Are you out of your mind? What do you think your doing?!" Hawkgirl hissed pulling Flash down.

''No Hawkgirl let the Flash distract him…Lantern won't be able to buy us the time we need. I'll send you questions being telepathy to ask while the two of us go and collect some information.

"Right" assured Flash understanding.

"Remove him!" Their conversation was interrupted by one of the judges. Two reptilian guards were already closing in on him, but Flash's superior speed allowed him to escape and evade the other guards reaching the center of the gallery facing the judges.

"Listen to me. With something this important, you have to hear both sides," he tried seriously to get them to understand the implications.

"Flash, I told you **_not_ **to get involved!" voiced Lantern trying to keep his friend out of trouble.

"They're railroading you, pal! " Flash tried to reason with Lantern but was pulled into a headlock by one of the guards with two more reaching him.

"Wait! This being may have a point! We don't want any lingering thoughts about our final judgment, do we?" Interrupted the female voice stopping the roughhousing.

"Of course not," responded the other male voice of the robot of the far left of the screen. "But who will speak for John Stuart?"

"Don't you have any lawyers here?" asked Flash freeing himself from the guard's grip.

"We solved our lawyer problem a long time ago," Answered the central voice of the judges.

"However you can speak for him, if you wish," added the female voice.

"But be aware. If you loose, you will share the same penalty as the accused," completed the last voice.

"The same penalty? That's crazy." Flash was starting to feel the stress already.

"No, that's how we solved our lawyer problem. What's your answer?"_'Damn…now that's just cold blooded.'_

_"_I'll defend him!" answered Flash determined.

"Very well. Proceed."

"Right, sure." Flash cleared his voice and got on the disk that floated in front of the court.

Naruto watched as the red costumed hero started to talk about some random lawyer talk that didn't make any sense to anyone; actually it seamed to have created more confusion. Hawkgirl palmed her face and signed while Naruto grinned as Flash was doing his best to create confusion.

Hawkgirl looked at where the John's fellow lantern comrades were supposed to be and noticed that they left. "Hey, the guys in green are gone," she whispered to Naruto.

''That's our cue,'' He said as they slipped out. ''Shinsei bunshin no Jutsu,'' He said created a clone. ''You stay in the court and assist Flash.''

''Whatever you say Original,'' The clone said saluting as he went back into the gallery.

''You got to teach me that one day,'' Hawkgirl said as she couldn't help but be in awe by some of the blondes ability.

''Shinsei would kill you…though maybe wind or kagebunshin with some time…time to track down our targets.

0

Ajuris 5 Cantina

0

''As I thought Lantern Corps,'' The blonde answered as he followed his sense of smell. They made their way to the table. 'Try not to kill anyone ok Trigger?' He thought as Hawk girl shot him a rather nasty look.

"Waiter! Another round!'' Ordered the short round one.

The two of them had to their anger at the lack of concern for one of their own. Both of them came from a clan/tribe/race that valued it's members.

''You know one of your own is in there and his life is on the line…the least you can do is attend the trial.''

"Huh! We couldn't stand it anymore." Spoke the round one that raised his hand to make his point.

"John Stuart made us all look bad." This time the more humanoid alien spoke taking over for his teammate.

''People who only care about their image makes me sick…your image? Is your image more important then taking care of one of your own?''

Hawkgirl decided to add her two cents. "Huh, so much for the vaunted loyalty of the lantern corp."

"Huh, don't get so high and mighty, if you two are smart, you'll stay away from him too." Returned the round one again

"Otherwise, you'll wide up reeking in his stench yourself.'' Again it was the humanoid one to complete the round lantern.

"COWARDS!" Hawkgirl tried to bring her mace down on the table. But Naruto's hand grabbed the mace. "Are you just going to let them talk about John like that!?" she turned and shouted at him as he continued to hold the weapon.

The other lanterns as well as the rest of the cantina looked at the blonde with widened eyes.

His eyes flashed crimson briefly which only a few people caught. ''Trigger we don't want to cause trouble remember.'' He said letting go of the mace as Hawkgirl looked down begrudgingly and mumbled something.

"Huh?" the rest of the lanterns had smirks on their faces seeing Hawkgirl get put in her place.

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly, and then grew a sly smile under his mask. "But you know what…I'm a fucking…well partially insane…let's blow some shit up.'' He said as Hawkgirl snapped her head up, with wide eyes. Then it was replaced with a grin akin to a kid in a candy store or one unwrapping his/her present on Christmas morning getting what they wanted.

With a swift almost untraceable movement he kicked up the table making the plates

that had some sort of pasty substance jump in the air and land upside-down splattering the food on all the lanterns.

"Why you!?" A fish-birdlike lantern called furious at the Shinobi.

Hawkgirl instantly grew a sly smile on her lips. "Now, you're speaking my language. AHHH!!" She instantly went on the offensive with her mace and tried to attack the closest lantern that powered his ring. She proceeded to keep striking at the lantern even with his ring activated, though she couldn't break the shield she did manage to push him back till he hit his round friend that fell out of his seat.

The bartender saw the commotion, who was a small blue alien, a meter high, with six tentacles instead of arms or legs, slid on the floor and got between them. "My friends, please. No weapons, no weapons."

"You think I need this mace to take you down?" Asked Hawkgirl before throwing her mace in one of the support columns making it stick in there. The bartender slid to safety, and the lanterns depowered their rings.

Naruto looked at his female teammate. ''Last one to put their mark in the coma has to buy dinner,'' He said as he did a sweep kick then blasted the small Lantern into one of the walls.

''Bastard! You didn't even say go,'' Hawk girl almost whined but reserved herself, as it was undignified for a warrior like her to whine.

The humanlike alien with fangs attacked the heroine with a punch that she evaded followed by a left hook in his chin then his upper chest and his face. She pulled her right arm back and punched the dazed lantern in the face sending him on their table.

Maelstrom on the other hand was being an ass-hole shooting his opponent across the air using wind manipulation. After a few minutes he finally got bored and sent him flying into a guy at the bar.

Another lantern, this one looking like a cross between a human with a seahorse with a beak for a mouth tackled Hawkgirl on the ground. Though before he could do anything she used her foot to push the alien off her and into the neon sign above the bar shattering them.

Another lantern, this one being the most different, he had a fish like shape with four short tentacles, one eye and four feet, tried to pounce on Naruto but the blonde throw a punch sending it flying.

''Jesus maybe we should take this outside,'' Naruto said spinning and catching the short lantern from before by the scruff of his neck and throwing him out a window. ''I'm not paying for that.'' He said then yawned. ''These guys are nothing without their rings.''

''Your telling me… should we tie our hands behind our backs to make it easier?'' Hawk girl asked.

''Don't forget the blind fools,'' He said as he sworn he saw his ally crack a smile..

Kilawog, the last lantern saw enough. "No more, they're right. John Stuart is one of us, and I'm going to help him." He turned to the exit and flew at the gallery.

While the winged heroine pulled out her mace, Naruto turned to bruised lanterns that were getting on their feet. "You guys are far too dependent on your ring…I knew a guy like you depended on his eyes far too much…train yourselves or else you'll find yourself in a situation where you can't use your rings and then you'll be dead…other then that peace out.''

As they made their way to the next location they noticed the scum-bag from before. Though they noticed he was also with a Man Hunter?"

Maelstrom looked where she pointing. "Hmm, looks like he might not be working alone."

They both returned to the gallery where Flash was making a show that would make Shakespeare rip his hair out.

0

Moon Ajuris 4

0

While the three heroes were buying time Superman and J'onn were exploring the moon.

"See anything wrong with this picture?" asked Superman looking at the ground.

"Where should I start?" asked J'onn "The loss of life? The echoes of our own pasts? The lack of any texture in this story? Or the misspelling?" asked J'onn.

"No, not** that.** This" he pointed at the moon.

"It can't be!" the Martian widened his eyes

"But it is. This moon is still orbiting a planet which doesn't exist."

"It should have flown off into space the moment the planet was destroyed."

"But it didn't, did it?" Supeman made a conclusion rather then a question.

0

Ajuris 5 Tribunal Gallery

0

Kilawog was just finishing a story in which he and John were paired together and the hero risked his life to save Kilawog.

Flash had a good idea to ask the alien about his past with Stuart but Naruto wanted more.'_'We need to beef of the people's opinions of John. Ask him if John was ever aggressive or violent beyond necessary.''_

Flash turned to Kilawog. "In your experience with John, has he ever been overly aggressive or violent?''

''No, he never expressed any aggressiveness or violent behavior beyond what was required as his duty as a Lantern.''

''Did he ever abused his powers for self-gain?

Flash smiled and asked the alien,'' Has John ever abused his powers for self-gain?"

"Not in my whole life have I ever seen John use his powers for anything selfish."

"_And how would you describe John's reputation among the Green Lanterns, before this incident?"_

Flash moved his lips in a smile 'Good thinking Naruto'.

"And how would you describe John's reputation among the Green Lanterns, before this incident?"

"John was respected by all Lanterns around the Universe, his reputation is one of the best. And when you're in a team with John, you know you got a real friend watching your back."

John continued to look down, still feeling guilty. While the rest of the court were impressed, even though they didn't show it, while the prosecutor was impressed as well, he still looked at the his screen and studied his for the piece el' resistance.

_"Then if I asked you this question, based on all your experiences with John, do you consider that the events that took place on Ajuris 4 happened because of John's lack of professionalism or because of unforeseen circumstances that lead to a terrible accident? "_

This time Flash had a hard time keeping up with Naruto. "Then, after working with John for so long, do you consider that the events that took place of Ajuris 4 happened because his lack of professionalism or because of unforeseen circumstances that lead to the terrible accident?"

Kilawog took a moment to think the question. "I definitely say that the events happened because of unforeseen circumstances."

_Damn…that's it…I have no more questions._

Flash concluded as well "Thank you Kilawog, John couldn't have asked for a better character witness." Then he turned to the prosecutor. "Your turn."

The alien looked at Kilawog and asked. "Kilawog, can you tell me exactly what a green lantern does?"

"Simple, we catch bad guys."

"Commendable, but how do you know who the bad guys are?" forced the prosecutor again forcing his point.

"How? I just know," Kilawog was taken back by this question and looked undetermined.

Naruto suddenly felt a headache coming his way.

"Oh, so you're saying you use your obviously superior intellect to rottenly sort out matter of life and death." This time the prosecutor raised his hand out to the judges to make his point known.

"I didn't say… Well… yeah… kind of. "

The prosecutor continued. "And then you and the other green lanterns enforce these decisions with those incredibly deadly rings." He was obviously trying to tarnish the reputation of the lantern corps.

"I guess you could put it that way."

Flash looked defeated. Even he saw how easily the prosecutor twisted the truth to his favor.

The prosecutor decided to push on. "Who said you could do this? WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT?"

"We did…" answered the voice of a new character. This one along with others were the size of a small humans with bluish skin and robes with black going from the collar to the shoulders and chest going in a V shape stopping at the center of the chest, ending at a symbol of the green lantern, and going down covering their legs with red. They all were the same size but had different faces and hairstyles. There were 5 in total.

0

Moon of Ajuris 4

0

J'onn and Superman had been scouting the planet and finally discovered a huge device that they suspected was designed to create illusions over objects or space.

They concluded that it was the cause why the moon had remained in orbit. They were wondering who could make such a machine when they were fired upon by a ship. The ship piloted by the pirate Ken'Ja Ro. And he was determined to bury the heroes along with the device.

He was about to escape when he was attacked by another ship this one was piloted by Hawkgirl who followed him.

They had a quick chase but the thanagarian's hard and quick tactics brought his ship down. Luckily Superman, who along with J'onn survived the rockslide, saved him from crashing.

Landing the ship Hawkgirl rejoined her teammates and answered their unanswered questions. " I followed him here from Ajuris 5. I had to…uhh… borrow one of the defense's fighters."

"So he was the one responsible for this?" asked Superman.

"Not exactly." Answered Hawkgirl.

0

Somewhere in a barracks of Ajuris 5

0

"It is time brothers, time to avenge a thousand years of grievances, time to regain our power and dignity!!" preached the head Manhunter to a room full of manhunters."YEAHH!!!"

"Our plan has worked flawlessly so far. We have created distrust in the lantern corps and stained their reputation forever. But beyond that, we have succeeded in luring our most hated enemy away from their home planet of Oa, yes they're here! The guardians!" he preached to them.

"DESTROY! DESTROY!!" the crowd of ManHunters screamed as they released their staffs that extended.

"No my brothers, not here, not now. Our destinies lay elsewhere, but rest assured. The guardians will burn. For we are the ManHunters!!!"

"NO MAN ESCAPES THE MANHUNTERS!!!" They cheered and were already …far too easy.

0

Ajuris 5- Tribunal Gallery

0

Flash and Naruto ran out of questions and though they had managed to reveal that the ring doesn't have the power to cause such destruction, and that the Guardians trusted John. They weren't able to get anything solid.

The representative of the Guardians was questioned by the prosecutor.

"It's true that we guardians control the lantern power-source, but the individual lanterns have complete autonomy."

"So if one of them does something wrong, it's not your fault?'' Responded the prosecutor trying to twist the answer.

"You misunderstand. We give them autonomy because we trust their experience and…"

"No other questions, your honor. How much more must we hear, we demand immediate judgment!" Asked the prosecutor getting annoyed at the constant interruptions.

"I object!" returned Flash.

"Overruled!!!" returned the judges also getting tired with this mix of comments.

"Having heard all the facts, we will now consider,'' Responded the judge, the monitor shutting off.

Flash was floating from his disk to the ground meeting John on the way down, "We did everything we could."

"I wish you hadn't." was his only reply.

While this was happening Naruto was frowning. This prosecutor was good, whatever he invented he returned right back at him. It felt like they returned to square one. 'Come on Superman, bring us something. I can get them out but I can't get far enough.'

The judges returned minutes later. "The facts are clear. John Stuart is a privileged hero and deserves respect. We even dare say that if the stakes hadn't been so high, we could look the other was and give a less sentence. However, an example must be made, that none is above justice on this world, even heroes. "

The answer didn't shock Naruto, but he was hoping it would take longer.

"Do you wish to make a statement before we pass sentence?" asked the female judge.

"…no." he answered.

"Very well, the sentence is… termination… for you and your advocate," Answered another voice.

A huge dome was suddenly rose from the liquid that was above the center of the gallery.

The dome opened and both were pushed on a platform and lead to the dome.

"Wait, I want an appeal!" Assked Flash trying to buy more time and to survive.

"Will you show some dignity for once in your life!?" asked/demanded John accepting his fate.

"This isn't right, we can't just sit here."

"We have to. Think of the others like us, we all need to be held accountable. We have too much power not to be."

Both were put on the platform and the surrounding walls closed forming a semi-sphere.

The semi-sphere turned out to be a gas chamber.

'Damn it!! No time.' Naruto jumped to the chamber and the guards attacked. He quickly punched one in the face and kicked the other in the gut.

He opened his palm and a sphere of bluish energy started to form. Five seconds later it was finished. ''Rasengan!'' He crushed the outer shell of the chamber and quickly got Flash and John out.

"How dare you!?" Demanded the judge.

The glass that was placed over the hole Superman made when they first arrived was shattered with the said man of steel charging and J'onn with the pirate In his grip.

"Stop!" He flew to where Naruto had been able to revive both the heroes and used his heat ray to destroy the advanced cuffs that were holding John.

Superman turned around "John is innocent." He then whispered in his earpiece"That's your queue Hawkgirl, I hope you can hear me."

"Loud and clear!" She answered before throwing her powered mace at the device on the moon destroying it.

The image was suddenly clearing and where the debris of a planet used to stand, now stood the planet itself, full of life and undamaged.

Everyone in the gallery was shocked, too shocked to say anything.

Superman decided to answer their unasked question "Ajuris 4 was never destroyed. It's right where it always was. It was all an illusion, a frame-up, as they say on my planet."

"YOU!!" John saw the pirate and tackling him to the ground as hard as he could. Finally losing his temper at how easily he was fooled. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?! WHY?!"

"…for… for money" answered the pirate frightened.

"WHO'S MONEY?!"

"…the ManHunter's."

Superman noticed that the guardians were leaving.

"Come on!" he voiced and everyone followed them with Naruto using Superman's hand to reach them faster.

"GL!" Lantern wanted to smash the bastard's face in but Flash's call stopped him. Letting go of the scum, he signaled his ring to come to him and it obediently did get on his finger. He was ready again.

Naruto quickly asked "Just out of curiosity what did you guys find?"

J'onn quickly answered, ''A holographic projection device on moon that should have fallen out of orbit."

"Oh. I think I know where they're going."

0

Manhunter barracks

0

The guardians had already reached there first. "We're too late; we have to go back immediately."

"Not so fast." voiced Flash.

The Guardians ignored him and floated past him only to meet Superman "What's going on?" he asked/demanded.

"We don't have time for this."

"The ManHunters have left to Oa, haven't they?" Naruto asked.

The Guardians we're surprised that he knew that and yet confirmed his hunch "Yes they went back to Oa."

John was right behind Naruto. "Back to Oa? You mean they'd been there before?"

"Yes, we… created them there?" confirmed the lead Guardian.

"Say what?!" asked Flash.

"It was before the Lantern Corps. We thought robots would make good peacekeepers, but they were flawed. They couldn't understand the subtle gradations between good and evil.'' He answered.

Superman asked next "Why didn't you decommission them?"

"We reprogrammed them for lesser duties: tracking, hunting, guarding. They didn't seam to object."

"Not out loud they didn't," finished John.

Naruto looked at them "They despise you and the Head ManHunter said something about getting back their power, glory and revenge."

"How do you know this?" asked the head Guardian.

"I've spied on them a little while before you showed up. And I've heard their plans."

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked John.

"Sure, go in front of the court and tell them that their most elite hunters and guardians are crazy and could have destroyed a planet, while at the same time planning revenge on a bunch of people I've never heard of. He answered being sarcastic.

"We have to get to Oa, as fast as possible."

0

In space close to Oa

0

Naruto found himself asking the Guardians a question that has been bothering him for a while. "Just a question. How are we going to beat all of them? Anything I can do will resort in mass destruction.''

"The ManHunters were directly connected to our superior computers in Oa. Thus it was able to take the best course of judgment on the field. The remaining Guardians must have disconnected them by now. So left to themselves there is a better chance at beating them."

''Hhm if that's the case I got a plan.''

0

Planet of Oa

0

The planet was under attack and with no green lanterns and to protect them, the five Guardians that were left were slowly loosing ground.

Canon after canon fired but they were slowly taken over or destroyed.

The Guardians in the core were weakening.

The ManHunters had finally reached them and they were about to signal their final attack when the Justice League of Superman, J'onn, Green Lantern, Flash and Naruto along with the remaining Guardians arrived.

"They can't stop us brothers! No one can!" voice the head ManHunter.

Superman flew through the robots breaking them to pieces while Flash and Green Lantern worked together as a team with Flash taking the front and John watching his back.

Naruto pulled out Tempest and charged forward cutting apart his opponents one after another with relative ease. While channeling his Youki he couldn't use Tempest's release form but it was just as powerful.

J'onn in the meantime phased through the towers and disabled the cannon while Flash was trying to ascend the tower but the blasts from the ManHunters on the tower caused debris to fly everywhere, and one piece that landed on his forehead was enough to knock him out. John appeared on the spot and created a shield but the firepower was overwhelming him. Two giants flew above Lantern and Flash and landed behind them. Lantern was now in trouble, he was flanked from both sides and due to all the lasers didn't even see the giants fly above him.

The giants aimed their weapons at John's back.

''Chaos Sphere!'' The electric flash of energy blasted the two metallic beings freezing them in place.

Naruto turned to John and saw that he was having problems, he was on one knee and barely holding on. The shield of energy that he had created to protect Flash was collapsing as holes from the Manhunter's attacks were slowly overwhelming him.

_'Too… much... power. Must hold on…'_

''Chaos Slice!''

''Thank you…'' John said as Naruto helped him up.

''Anytime…''

Just then Hawkgirl with the rest of the Lanterns form Ajuris 5 arrived.

"Hm. Looks like the cavalry have arrived." John said.

Naruto looked around seeing Superman, Hawkgirl and the other lanterns doing short work of the ManHunters. "Go Lantern. I'll look after Flash till he wakes up."

"Got it" agreed John as he flew to the center of the fortress reaching the source.

A minute later Flash woke up. "Oh. What hit me?"

''I don't know? Did you piss Trigger off again?'' Naruto asked with a smirk.

''Isn't that your job?''

''Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Good. I got to go…Chaos Control.'' In a flash he was gone above the entrance. _''Ultima'' _He casted as the powerful black magic spell convulse the space around the Man Hunters ripping them to pieces.

He dropped to the ground and heard John screamed, "NOOO!!" A Man Hunter had entered the Core.

started to be released as the energy seamed to be gathering around the robot.

The Guardians finally arrived but they could do nothing now as the robot shed his metallic skeleton and became part of the energy itself. He continued to grow and grow till he was 100 meters tall.

"NOW I AM THE POWER!!!" Screamed the giant as he continued to gather energy.

The energy of John's ring left him as well as the aura and energy of the Guardians. Then Naruto started to feel the pull and energy was starting to leave him as well.

"All is lost." Spoke the leader of the Guardians weakly.

John returned to the core and Naruto "Not while we're still standing." John's energy completely left him; even his eyes were now black.

''It's all you from here on John…you can do it…reach deep inside of yourself…draw out your power threw the planet…you can do it,'' Naruto said as a the Lantern nodded and concentrated on his ring. Sure enough the energy of the planet slowly seeped into the ring as John began to chant.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight!" It was working their efforts gathered the energy and the monster with it. "Let those who worship evils might!! Beware my power!! Green Lantern's Light!!!" Finally all the energy was gathered. "''Rathzzhaaaa!''

Green light engulfed both as the energy of the lantern was restored and cleansed from corruption, the monster having been destroyed by the flow of energy.

The Guardians could now gather the energy again and their power was restored. The approached both and the head Guardian looked at John "We choose wisely when we offered you the ring. Thank you, John Stuart." They bowed their heads. John didn't look too happy, actually he looked disappointed. They then turned to Naruto "You as well…

You will always have our gratitude." Naruto nodded and both left the fortress.

The battle ended and the once majestic fortress of Oa was now littered with the remain of the Manhunters and the rubble.

The lanterns were gathered around Hawkgirl. "You and that other guy are great fighters, lady."

"But we already knew that, didn't we?" Responded the fanged one now laughing at their victory.

They turned around and saw Naruto and John return from the tower. John only glided down while Naruto jumped and landed in front of them.

They were both 'attacked' by praises and John by apologies. "I guess we were wrong about you John. We should have known better."

John turned to them and simply responded. "Yeah, you should have," before leaving to his team. His real team.

Naruto left closely behind lantern.

"Are you both alright?" asked J'onn.

Lantern just closed his eyes and looked at them all. "You believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself."

Flash leaned on his elbow, ''What are friends for." He smiled and both exchanged looks.

"We're a team John and friends look out for each other,'' Responded the blond.

"Let's go home…" John created a shield around all of them and it started to fly them back to Ajuris five and to the Javelin.


	5. Downtime:Fox and Hawk

Shinobi of the League

0

NarutoxHarem

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000000

Story Start

00000

Across the globe most of the members of the Justice league was off doing missions that suited their specific abilities. One in particular had numerous abilities had him equipped as a Guardian and Savior; the primary specification of said abilities revolved around assassination and destruction. ''Hey Trigger can you hand me that Wrench.'' Naruto as he tightened the screw on his little robot contraption. He could practically feel the Hawk Woman's, whom ironically picked that as her Alter-Ego's name eyes burn through the back of his head. ''You can glare all you want Trigger my head isn't going to explode…at least I hope not.'' He said as he swung his hand back and caught the Wrench before it impacted the back of his head. ''Good ol' trigger…ready to unleash her furry on anyone that pisses her off.''

''Why do you call me that annoying nickname?''

''Because it suits you…which would you prefer? Hawky or Trigger?'' He asked as his answer was a cry of frustration.

''I should have went with the others when I had the chance.''

''Oh come on…my company isn't that bad now is it?'' He asked as he closed the hatch and turned on the robot. It was a four-foot tall, human shaped robot. White and Grey armor with Bulldozer like tracks. ''Robot…command 24.''

''What's command 24?''

''The Robot…'' Naruto answered with a grin as his machine began doing the robot.

''You mean to tell me that you spent this whole time building a robot that does the robot?''

''Yep.''

''You….I don't even have words to describe..''

''And yet you're still talking.'' Naruto interrupted as his Robot began to moonwalk. ''That's right…you're going to make me even richer.'' He said as Hawkgirl's mace came down upon the Robot smashing it. ''Now was that really necessary Trigger? You don't see me going around destroying your things.''

''You blew up my room!''

''To be fair it was a rogue Shadow Clone.'' The Alarm went off as the red flashing light from the alarm from the ceiling.

0

Console Room

0

''To all those watching I like to issue a challenge to the Justice League…I have placed multiple bombs all over the city of Los Angeles…You have two hours to locate and neutralize them or the planet will be a few million people shorter in Populous,'' The black cloaked figure said as he went off air.

''Huh…well I guess that means road trip…so whose going to get the chips?''

''There are lives in danger and you're worrying about your stomach?''

''Relax Trigger…Between my Kagebunshin, Chaos Control, and my sense of smell finding those bombs will be a piece of cake. Shall we my lady?'' He asked extending a hand.

Hawkgirl reluctantly took the Blonds' hand as they disappeared in a flash of light.

0

L.A.

0

''Good ol' Los Angeles…Tajuu. Kagebunshin no Jutsu.'' Naruto announced as he created six thousand shadow clones. ''Now you guys spread out and destroy…''

''Don't you mean disable?''

''Wow…Trigger taking the less violent route…now Trigger that hand gesture is very inappropriate. Well you guys heard her. Spread out and disable those bombs. '' He ordered as the Kagebunshin went in all directions. ''Ok Trigger see that tower up there…first bomb.'' He told her as Hawkgirl opened her wings and took flight. The building had an old Scotland castle structure. She had pulled the bomb out one of the crevices of the buildings and dropped down to Naruto to see him disabling his fourth bomb.

''How did you…''

''Just that good.'' He said as a small bolt of Lightning shot out of his finger hitting the bomb in her hands and short circuiting it. ''That and I know where to find the person who set it up…My clones had just dispelled and counted 55 bombs. Too many in locations that span across the city for a single person job. Looks like we get to bash some heads in.''

'Finally…I was dying of boredom.'' Hawkgirl answered with a smirk.

''Hey Trigger did you know that every time you smile a gun goes off.'' Naruto answered as the next thing he knew he was dodging a mage.

0

Some time later

0

''Are you sure we're in the right place?'' Hawkgirl asked as they landed on the ground. It was brown and riddled with weeds. They were in front of an abandon school. It had been years since anyone had used it. Boarded windows, graffiti, garbage and liter adorning the grounds not to mention all the broken in and cracked out windows.

''Hey my nose is something incredible…no one as good as this one for miles.''

She snorted. ''So you say.''

''Lilacs, Cherries, and Peaches,'' Naruto replied.

Hawkgirl couldn't help but be amazed by the scents the blond was able to pick up. The two latter was a snack and the Lilacs came from a new fabric softener she started using.

''Doubts?''

''Shut up and go!'' She ordered as they went inside the building. ''How many?'' She asked as Naruto held his nose up in the air and sniffed. ''Twenty….most are teenagers, with one or two adults…all have a shot-gun except two…one has a flame-torch and the other a rocket launcher…I can smell the powder and materials of each weapon. You ready Trigger?''

''Ready as I'll ever be.''

''…………………..Let's go!'' Naruto said as he rushed forward and kicked the door. The door was knocked off the hinges by the force of the blow as the door shot forward and smashed against two of the gunmen. The place they came across was the Gym. Naruto ducked as Hawkgirl soar above to dodge the flurry of bullets.

''Fuuton: Daitoppa [Wind Release: Grand Blast] '' The massive amount of explosive wind tore apart the Gym as it sent the thugs in his path flying into a wall with a solid thud. Naruto turned to see Hawkgirl putting down three of the gunmen with swift and precise kicks.

They moved to the hallway and shot back behind the wall when bullets starting to come and showered the wall. ''I'll distract them while you take them out.''

''By becoming Swiss cheese?''

''Hey I'm a shinobi…we're suppose to be 'invisible' among many things…Now you see me…now you don't… Kakuremino no Jutsu [Magic Cloak of Invisibility Skill] '' He said as he faded from sight. The bullets had stopped and made his way quickly across the room. ''Hey guys…who wants to buy me a drink?'' Naruto asked as he let the Jutsu fall. The Gunmen had turned and pointed their guns at Naruto ready to fire…now if only they saw that Mace.

''This is a bit unfair…I mean there not even a threat,'' Naruto said as he ran forward and kicked opened a door. ''I…'' before he could finish Hawk girl pulled him in front of her as a stream of fire shot out and burned the top half of the blonde. He flipped his hands through his hair and coughed a bit. ''Oh your such an ass for that.'' He said as his companion shrugged.

''Hey you're fireproof I'm not.''

_Bitch _''I'm suppose you're right Trigger. Despite the fact I'm pretty sure I never mentioned that. Though I suppose we wouldn't want anything to...,'' Naruto suddenly hoisted her up, spun, and tossed her into the second to last would be terrorist. A thud and a curse was heard as he smirked. ''Hey what can I say…your tackle proof, I'm not.''

''One eye Namikaze…sleep with one eye open.'' Hawk girl bristled as they continued throughout the school. They had made it to where the guy that was responsible for it all was hidden. The Principal's Office?

''Wow what a Noob.'' Naruto said as they went inside. In the chair was the masked individual from before.

''At…''

''Katon: Housenka no Jutsu. '' The Mythical Fire Flower technique lit the office ablaze. The small and numerous powerful fireballs was burning everything in sight.

0

2 minutes later

0

Naruto dropped the slightly charred guy on the ground as he and Hawk girl watched the school burn ablaze. The Fire Engines could be heard in the distance.

''And you call me Trigger?''

''Oh you're still the Trigger Happy member of our team. By the way old numbnuts confessed. Some stoner thanking he could get famous by killing a league member. Dumbasss.''

''Why am I not surprised. So do we just call the cops and leave this guy here?''

''Yeah…we can either time him up or break his arms and legs first so he won't cause too much trouble in the future.''

''Wow…that's an interesting idea. I vote we do that one.''

''And you questioned why I called you Trigger…So who gets the right leg?'' He asked as the guy groaned.

''Flip for it?''

''Ok.''

0

Watch Tower- An Hour Later

0

''You know what Naruto…as much as I hate to admit it I had fun today.'' Hawk Girl said as Naruto sat down a mug of hot coffee on the table. The two of them were eating S'mores, a tasty treat that Kuiinshi had gotten Naruto hooked on.

''Well Trigger it's what I do…I can't wait until our next assignment though…maybe something not so bland and boring…though it'll be a bit dumb to think we'll have super villains attacking constantly and aliens invading…Anyway Trigger what is your real name?'' He asked as Hawk Girl started to choke on the hot chocolate. Naruto hopped up and began patting on her back as she swallowed.

''W-What?''

''I was curious on what my Trigger's name was that's all.'' It was out before he could stopped it and looked away in embarrassment. Neither could see the Blush on the other's face. ''I'm sorry I…''

''Shayera…Shayer Hol…I don't know why I'm telling you…I guess I'm starting feel comfortable around you. That and your the first person whose actually asked what it was.''

''It's easy to understand…I can see it in your eyes you know…we're similar you know…even if you don't believe it. Can I call you Shay?''

''Do you value your 'package'? If so then no.''

''Uum ok…can I touch your wings then?''

''When I said I felt comfortable I didn't mean that comfortable.''

''Well I'll be damned…Trigger cracking jokes…next thing you know you'll be becoming a Nun.''

''Ok seriously…don't you have somewhere else to be?'' She asked as he pouted.

''Aaw Trigger is sick of me already? Oh well fine…I'll leave you alone for now…until next time my lady,'' He said with a mock bow and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_The hell! That was one of his Shadow Clones, but when did he have…aagh nevermind. I'm going to go soak in the Hot Springs…at least besides fighting he's good for something. _She thought as she went to go soak in one of the special rooms Naruto installed.


	6. Enemy Below Part 1

Shinobi of the League

0

NarutoxHarem

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000  
Author's Note  
000  
I will have a new list for chronological stories up later. Just know this place after Dragonball but before Dragonball Z (Because of 5 to 6 year timeskip between the sagas.) 

0000000000

Story Start

00000

As he swam deeper into the dark abyss of the Ocean the pressure from the depths started to become apparent. This world was coming a step closer to annihilation each day. 5 to 10 decades from now Global Warming would take it's effect and one of the most prominent disasters he calculated would be in the form of massive Tsunamis. So that's why he was in the ocean now, wanting to study the planet and find out the best course of action to prevent it's destruction.

It was getting close to dark and at this rate he would be there all night. It was then he caught site of something or some ones to be correct. The first figure was humanoid, in a black wet suit with a huge manta ray shaped head and two bugged red eyes. On his back was a teenage looking girl wearing a blue, light blue, and yellow decorated outfit. It was obvious she must had some sort of meta ability or most likely an Alantean.

Naruto swam deeper and cut off the mysterious thing. ''Hey what's the hurry?'' He asked as bubbles came out. Without the protection of an air bubble or other means of transportation, one's voice also sound strange, gargled under water.

**''So the great King of Sea sends a clueless teen to rescue his daughter…quite the disappointment.''**

''One…I'm going to break my foot in your ass for the clueless comment and two no one sent me. I was just here to make conversation but now that I know this is a kidnapping I get to break some bones.''

**''Fool I am Black Manta…stand before me and you will be destroyed.'' **Black Manta said as he raised his arm and fired some sort of electric blast from his wrist.

''What the hell is with you under water psychos and using electric attacks under water! Swear to Kami and people call me and the assortment of others who…oh fuck it.'' Naruto said as he spun and shot a focused waterized blast at the assailant. The blast sent him flying backwards as he dropped the girl. She started to slowly sank so the blonde high tailed it towards her. He reached out only to have the tips of his fingers burn from some sort of energy beam. Naruto hissed as he drew back his hand and turned to the place of origin. It was none other then that Black Manta character. ''Ok Manta boy now I'm pissed! Tajuu Mizubunshin no Jutsu!"' Not hundred, not thousands, nor a hundred thousands, but a million water clones was created. Sense Mizubunshin only cost a tenth of the chakra of a Kagebunshin and he was literally deep in the middle of the ocean it was quite possible to delve into something that would cause anyone shinobi/kunoichi from his world to literally shut down momentarily trying to comprehend the number of clones made. (I read stories where their were thousands but no where near a million. Fire-Near Volcano, Earth-Deep within Earth, Etc-see?) ''Kick his ass I have a hot piece of as-ah I mean lady to save.'' If they weren't in water the Mizubunshin would have sweat dropped. Dismissing the insanity of the original they went about a Rendan attack on the Assailant. No amount of blades, electric blasts, miniaturized torpedoes, or energy beams would save him.

Naruto had woken up in some sort of cell. That's the last time he rescued the kidnapped daughter of a hostile nation. A thank you would have sufficed. He began sneaking around trying to figure out where he was. He came across some sort of meeting room and decided to listen in.

"I say the surface dwellers are barbarians. They sell their weapons across our seas and pollute our oceans with their garbage. There is only one way to ensure Atlantis' safety, and my troops are prepared to take action.'' He heard a man say.

"What sort of action?" Asked another man, by the sitting and posture Naruto concluded he was the King.

"We have the technology to wipe them off the face of the Earth. Just give the order.'' Finished the displeased man.

"General Brak, I decide policy here, not you!'' Countered the leader unpleased with his subordinate's tone of voice.

"But, how much longer must we endure? Surely you realize that now is the perfect time!" the general took a step forward trying to force his point.

"Hold your tongue Brak! Your king has spoken!" Interrupted the other man in the room.

Brak's little confidence broke under this man's tone. "Forgive me, lord Orm!"

Naruto activated his Omnigan and peered into the mind of the King. King Aquaman was having a meeting with those on the surface world. He learned of the incident that happened earlier and wandered if he was there would things had changed. Not to far from his was his beautiful red-head wife holding his son. By her was…

_Lorena Marquez…_He thought as he peered into her mind. She was the adopted by the couple some time ago. She was kidnapped a few years prior and experimented on by some psychopath giving birth to her current day abilities.

Aquaman looked at his wife, searching for an answer or an approval only to see her holding their child tightly. He turned to his councilor and rose from his throne "General Brak, I will consider your council. But this is a serious matter; I must give it more thought." He turned to leave and his brother and Brak bowed their heads at his departure.

The king retreated to his private quarters and was now playing with his son. Mira chose this time to appear, he turned to her; "He has quite a grip."

"Takes after his father" she return kindly.

"He is so peaceful, so innocent. Just like his sister…Mira…what kind of future am I making for our children?"

"Whatever you decide, I'm sure it will be the right choice."

"Will it?"

"Your hands are strong, and noble. I would gladly place my fate in them." She retreated to her duties while Aquaman was left to choose his resolve.

0

Some time later

0

''So you're here to visit?'' Naruto asked the Princess as she not so stealthily entered the room. He had snuck back in and decided to sty hoping he could get some answers.

''I am here to thank you…for saving my life. You understand you're here as a precaution.''

''Yeah I know…sea people not liking land people….that whole deal I understand.'' _Kind of reminds me of Gundamn seed. Earth vs. the Colonies…the most retarded form of racism ever. People disliking one another because they lived on the planet or in space…just fucking wow! _

''I am Lorena Marquez and you are?''

''Naruto Namikaze dear Princess…so how long will I be staying in the Brig? I mean it's not like I kidnapped you or anything I was just going for a swim.''

''You claim your not from Atlantis yet you breathe underwater without air not to mention the ocean depths doesn't crush your body. To be honest you're a curiosity to my people. Maybe I can talk to Father into releasing you.''

''I would really appreciate that Princess…you look quite ravaging in that outfit you know,'' He started to flirt with her in hopes he could learn a bit more. He could practically feel her skin become heated at the complement. She was wearing a delicious looking light blue dress. Her figure wasn't as pronounced as some of the women he had seen but hers fit her just right. Her height and weight distribution seemed to perfectly fit her frame.

''T-Thank you.''

''So tell me…what is Atlantis's story? I'm curious.''

''I suppose it wouldn't hurt…Long ago the city of Atlantis was once the most beautiful and advanced city, comparable to the status of an Empire. Our technology was very advanced for our age and held great mystic arts. The rest is more along the lines based on rumors as the history has long gone under many renovations… One day, it is said that the gods themselves were jealous of Atlantis or because of our arrogance, and made the city and Empire sink to the bottom of the sea."

''That was an interesting tale…I'm afraid I can't really wait all day…my friends may be worried and lord knows I don't want to be on the receiving end of Trigger's weapon so I a bid you farewell my lady,'' he said with a vow and banished in a flash of light.

0

Watchtower - Now

0

Superman was having an unpleasant conversation with a big wig with the title of 'admiral', J'onn, and Diana were in the background hearing the conversation.

Lantern turned to the others with his arms crossed over his chest. "The admiral is right. We should have never let the sub. Now it's in the hands of that madman."

Diana decided to voice her opinion, she being the most a princess. "Aquaman is no madman. He is a king. He only wants to protect and preserve his own kind."

"So who's going to protect us from him?" Asked the lantern again, angry. He was about to walk until.

''No point in arguing with John Diana…wouldn't understand the King's reasons.'' Naruto said suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

''Look who decided to show up…and how would you know his reasons? You weren't even there.''

''Aah I digress…I went exploring this morning and end up saving his daughter…got thrown in jail, escaped and listened in some things you know the usual. Now the thing about old Aqua is he is a leader. Not the usual you go here then there and do this and hopefully well win. No the rare kind of leader that cares for his people and makes his decisions based on protecting his people. I mean come on, human kind has been going around killing, conquering, and enslaving just about anything, including other factions of humans for countless years. It's not all much of a stretch to believe he was doing what he thought right under the assumption we could have been invading.''

Lantern was taken back by this.

''I still don't feel up to digressing my complete past. Though I was also told I had two abilities that were nonparallel. 1. The power to change people and 2. The power to understand a person and see through their guises. Because of what I used to do it's easy to see through a person's Guise. '' And with that the blonde left as mysteriously as he appeared.

While this was happening, Aquaman took a water speeder from his garrison and riding it all the way to the city of Metropolis where he had found was the world assembly. As an act of nonviolence, he decided to leave behind his weapons and armor as to not present Atlantis with threats, he is now only wearing his cape, pants, and bracers. He found his way to the world assembly and was now making his demands.

0

Watchtower

0

"I knew we couldn't trust that fishman! The sub's been stripped and the plutonium is gone." Voiced angrily John because his suspicions were right.

"And you think Aquaman was responsible?" asked Wonder Woman, sad that she might have been wrong.

"Who else princess? We got to go back to Atlantis and get some straight answers!" His tone was too direct.

Naruto and Superman were looking at the television. When Superman decided to help them out "If it's Aquaman you want, he is not in Atlantis."

They all turned their attention at the screen. "_According to eye witness accounts, Aquaman then forced his way past the guards and into a closed session of the world assembly. But as to why he's here or what he wants, we'll have to wait for further developments. _"

''Just once I would like to have a day that goes smoothly.''

0

At the World Assembly

0

The representatives were outraged; Aquaman had just come in there and made a series of demands if they ever hoped for peace with Atlantis. Actually, his demands were very outrageous, starting from forbidding weapon tests on islands or seas, upgrading all ships in an expensive nontoxic material, to not allowing people to spend too much time in the ocean. All in all it would have set the world in financial chaos.

"First you sink a nuclear submarine, and then you threaten us to make peace. Who gave you the right?" asked the representative of France.

"I am the born ruler of Atlantis." He returned with his arms crossed.

"A country we do not even recognize."

Aquaman spoke again "These are my final, refuse them at your own risk…"

This time it was the leader that interrupted. "But your demands are outrageous; they would compromise our entire Defense and Economy."

"Your problem, not mine."

The outrage started again, Aquaman was ready to leave when the Justice League burst in through the doors. "Aquaman!"

"I offer them a chance for peace and this is their answer," he pointed at the angry comments of the politicians.

''Yeah but bursting in with demands and threats isn't exactly the smart thing to do for one that seeks peace. Come on man 'time is of the essence.''Naruto stated.

"I've wasted too much time already." He turned to leave. "Wait!" Diana tried to stop him but he only moved her aside and was making his way to the exit. The League members followed the King outside as he assaulted by reporters with questions but he only shoved them aside as well.

He was making his way to the sea when a rocket hit just a few meters away from him. Naruto instantly appeared by the King's side. Their were burns, several patches all over, some superficially darker then others but none of them looked above first degree. He had a few minor bruises on parts of his left arm and the right side of his torso. It was obvious by the look of his eyes he was suffering from shell shock and promptly lost consciousness.

''Supes I need you to get Aquaman from the Hospital.''Naruto said as he didn't wait for a reply. He launched himself into the air as he used his eye sight to spot any suspicious figure. Seeing someone fleeing the scene he took off after the person. As he landed on the ground the ground shook, knocking several people off their feet and trash cans to tip over. ''Stop!'' He shouted as the assassin did a half spin. He nearly stopped, frozen as he recognized those eyes. The next thing he knew the assassin pulled out a grenade, pulled the pin and tossed into a crowd of people. Naruto sped to the Grenade, picked it up and tossed it into the air several hundred feet above the city where it exploded. By the time his attention was refocused the assassin was gone.

0

Atlantis

0

The generals had just seen the news about how Aquaman was nearly killed and they were at a loss of words. That is until Orm entered the room donning Aquaman's crown and armor with his trident in arms.

Orm took control of Atlantis and the generals accepted him with little resistance.

Mira, having heard of Aquaman's attack rushed to confirm it with Orm, but his responses were strange and pessimistic, already spreading rumors of his death.

0

Metropolis

0

_It wasn't his scent or body but it was his eyes…could he really be here?_

Naruto had just finished his search and reached Metropolis Medical Center. When he reached he saw that Batman's ship above the Medical center putting a crate down on the roof. Naruto rushed to the crate and waited for Batman. The crate was huge, 4 meters tall.

_Great…my pack mule senses are going off._

0

More time later

0

Naruto, Batman, and Superman had all gathered in the room Aquman was held.

"But can you help him?" asked Superman.

"…I don't know," answered the doctor.

"Then, maybe I can," spoke Batman. "Put him on a table and follow me."

They took him to the room where Batman and Naruto assembled the tank and Aquaman was already starting to heal. When asked how he knew, Batman only answered that Aquaman is a fish out of water.

Superman turned to Naruto. "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, I saw him, would have caught him, but he endangered the public with a grenade so I was too busy taking care of the explosive device giving the person the opportunity needed for his escape. Though if it means anything I left behind a Kagebunshin to gather any and all cameras within the are at that time.

0

Viewing the footage

0

Much time had passed as they came to a conclusion. ''Trained, professional…Prepared and able to avoid detection….but who hired him? The representatives were stuck in the room not to mention a rocket launcher was used instead of a standard sniper rifle. My only conclusion is that somewhat who knows of Aquaman's ability hired the man. I mean not all species having a healing factor, especially a unique once such as an Alantein's ability to regenerate while in water so to just assume and risk exposure with something as eye catching and noisy as a rocket seems to coincidental of what were dealing with.''

Several minutes later Aquaman was awakening.

''Hey Aqua where's the Plutonium?''

"Plutonium?"

"From the submarine… you stole it!" Accused Lantern. My orders were to leave that vessel were it lay.''

''Only an Atlantian, besides the Govt. officials could have known the location. Meaning one of your loyal subjects has disregarded your order. Now I doubt you can do anything in your condition so I ask leave this up to me…I have some suspicions about what is going on and…''

''This is my business…I won't sit here knowing the man that tried to kill me is still out there.''

''All I'm asking is that you trust me.''

''And why should I trust you?''

''Your daughter does.'' He said as Aquaman's eyes widened in disbelief.

''You…you're the land dweller that saved my daughter…you have my gratitude…I will sit back and go with your plan for now…But I advise you that if you take too long I will take the manner into my own hands.

''Fair enough…Hey John I need you to deliver a message for me…''

0

Some time later

0

Aquaman was placed on a stretcher and to be delivered to an unnamed medical center to be further treated. That message was broadcast on all networks.

Diana, Superman and Batman were on the top of two buildings studding the ground looking for the assassin. It was already night so it was hard to spot him. Naruto and J'onn were nowhere to be seen.

In an alley, a the manhole was opened and a suspicious individual came out with a bag. He ran towards the medical center and hid behind a mailbox. He pulled out a missile launcher and aimed it.

_'He finally came,' _thought a reporter stepping away from the others.

The assassin aimed his rocket at Aquaman but someone was in the way. Suddenly the person turned to smoke and in his place stood Naruto.

The assassin aimed his weapon at Naruto who moved towards him unfazed by the rocket launcher. The assassin pulled the trigger as the missile made way towards Naruto. Using some Air bending Naruto halted the missile and redirected it's path into the air where it exploded. Seeing this the assassin decided to flee and went into the same manhole he came out of and closed the lid. Superman appeared moments later and tried to lift the lid "AAAAAGGGHHHHHHhhh!" his result though was 1000 volts and 20 amperes going through his body, which knocked him out.

In the meantime, Naruto had checked on 'Aquaman' who revealed himself to be J'onn using his shapeshifting. He was now pursuing Deadshot from above and was hearing J'onn of his radio.

"Diana, he's heading towards you."

Naruto used Shushin to rapidly traveled to Diana's position and saw the Amazon breaking the street causing the asphalt to fall on the sewers below where Deadshot had used a bike to avoid capture.

''We need him alive. Let's go,'' He stated pointing at the entrance.

They both jumped inside and just as the assassin was making his way to them.

They both god a good look at him, he had the height of a normal man with in a read bodysuit with gadgets on his arms that looked like mini-rocket launchers. He armor covered his chest and head, leaving only a hole for the left eye, with see through cloth, and the right eye had a targeting lens used for targeting.

"End of the road!"

"I'll take a detour!'' He returned and fired one of his rockets above their heads.

Naruto pushed Diana out of the way as they landed on the ground. The roof above them gave out from an explosion and a big pile of rubble gathered behind them. ''You ok?'' He asked as she nodded. Naruto's eyes widened as he jumped up realizing the position they were in. ''Sorry,'' He murmured thankfuly the darkness of the sewer didn't give away his blush, unknown to him he wasn't the only one.

0

Back at the Hospital

0

Lantern and Aquaman had been waiting from the team to respond, but Aquaman was getting more and more irritated and impatient. He walked in front of John and asked "what's taking so long? I must return to Atlantis."

John didn't pay him any heed "sit tight your 'high-ness_' _well tell you when it's safe to go."

0

Back in the streets

0

Deadshot had just ran into Batman, and he was ready. The assassin was close to the exit when he drove into Batman's mind field that was full of spiky explosive. They exploded when his wheels ran over them. Batman almost had him but the smart hitman took out a smoke bomb and threw it at the wall exploding and covering his escape. But he didn't see that Naruto shadowed him for most of his time.

Deadshot had entered his van, which was full of weapons from swords, to daggers, to guns to rocket launchers. He turned on the car and started to drive along the road, trying to act casual.

He signed in relief. "Phew, I almost got caught. No job is worth going against the justice league."

''To bad you didn't think of that before you took the job.'' Before Deadshot couldn't even move a fist collided with his face.

When he came to he was tied up and surrounded by the League.

''You get one chance to answer and you better not bullshit us. Why did you try to kill Aquaman?''

"That's a though one. Why would a hired gun try to kill someone? Could it's because someone paid me to? " His answers were ironic statements, yet he had confirmed their suspicions that he was an assassin.

"Who?" asked the voice of a newly arrived Diana, followed by Batman and J'onn.

Deadshot looked at the princess shocked that she had managed to escape, but in the light she looked more appealing so he tried his luck "Oh, come on babe, you know I can't tell you that. Professional ethics… but then again if you make it worth my while." He looked at her big well shaped breasts and could help but admire them.

''I got this.''

Superman let go of the assassin and wanted to watch curiously what was happening. Naruto eyes morphed into the Omnigan. _''Tsukiyomi.''_

''What the hell? Where am I?'' Deadshot asked as he found himself tied to a stake.

A manifestation of Naruto appeared. ''You chose to bullshit us despite my warning. You will suffer the consequences.'' Several ant hills and trees with hornets nest appeared. ''For the next 72 Hours you will be devoured by angry fire ants and hornets.'' Naruto paused for dramatic effect. ''Starting with what makes you man.''

''NOOOOOOOO!'' Shrieked in horror as he broke down sobbing.

''You guys might want to call the police. And a mental hospital.''

''What did you do to him?'' Diana asked, unsure how to process how Naruto got the assassin to go from cocky ass-hole to sobbing mess in literally less then a second.

''Best you don't know, but I was able to scan his mind. In his truck are Spanish Doubloons from Atlantis paid by the King's brother himself.''

"Too late.'' Answered the voice of the newly arrived Lantern. "That royal pain in the ass already left. I couldn't stop him."

"Ah Shit..." Naruto voiced.

0

Atlantis

0

Aquaman had entered his castle and walked to his throne room when he heard Orm's voice inside.

"My friends, now is the time for action! Now is the time for mighty Atlantis to rise up and strike terror into the hearts of its enemies! Are you with me!"

The generals and guards inside cheered, happy that they would have their revenge finally.

'_What? That fool!_' Aquaman could take it anymore. He forcefully opened both doors and stepped inside to confront his brother and his generals "Orm! What treason is this?"

"No treason brother, I only thought you were…"

"Dead? That's no reason to plunge Atlantis into a war! I left specific orders… "

"I am only doing what you never had the courage to do…"

"Enough! I will hear no more. Arrest the traitor! " ordered the true king but his command fell on deaf ears as the guards didn't even budge.

"You heard him…" spoke the false king smirking.

"What?"

"You are the traitor. You abandoned your people! Sold us out to the surface dwellers! Look around you brother, I'm in charge now…"


	7. Enemy Below Part 2

Shinobi of the League

0

NarutoxHarem

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000000

Story Start

00000

"For years, I stood by and watched you bring Atlantis to the brink of ruin. I will stand no more! And neither will your generals." Orm stated.

"This is a battle that we should have fought years ago. But you betrayed us by siding with the enemy." Brak added.

'… spineless cowards!' Aquaman couldn't hold his anger any longer, he was furious that the people that he trusted the most betrayed him only at his weakest. He pushed the guards aside and punched them away. He couldn't take it; his sights were on the cause of all this conflict, Orm. He tried to reach the false king, his so called brother, only for a trident to be aimed at him by said brother, blasting him with a lightning attack in the abdomen.

"Take him away…" On Orm's command guards appeared and took him to a guarded area. "General Brak, prepare your troops at once."

"Yes, my lord."

The generals left and Orm stood in his new throne getting the feel to it, but it didn't last long.

"Orm! They say that my husband has returned. Is that true?" Mira was but seconds late to see her husband's betrayal.

"I wish it were. But it is only an unfounded rumor." His voice was more caring but his intentions were greatly different.

Mira was devastated "I tried to be strong, but without him... I…"

Seeing his chance, Orm tried to comfort her. "Don't worry Mira. I'll take care of you… and your children."

"My children?" Mira was afraid and shocked at the same time.

"I've already taken the precautions to ensure their protection." His tone became monotone again.

Mira moved to her son's crib, finding nothing but emptiness.

"These are dangerous times Mira… we can't be too careful…" Orm followed her and shocked her from behind.

"Where is they? My Daughter? My son! Where are they?"

"No harm will come to them as long as you cooperate."

"How can you do this…?"

"I assure you I am only doing what is best for Atlantis!"

0

Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean

0

"We're almost there. Atlantis is just beyond this reef." Diana was piloting the Javelin as she tried to break the silence.

John was tensed. "Don't expect them to open us with welcome arms."

''I been mulling over the whole thing…when it came to stuff like this I was educated by a friend of mine…Darkshadow…he and Sonin were experts in reconnaissance and stealth among things. Their art was that of studying those of high social classes, to learn the weaknesses of people, their nations, etc. Arrogance, Pride, and other things are surprisingly not just restricted to human beings. Greed for both money and power is sought out for those who allow their selves to be overcome by desire. One of the biggest forms of jealousy forms between old friends, rivals, or even siblings, the most common among the situations. So it'll be most likely a wealthy sibling or some noble, the motive-clearly hatred against humanity or desire for power, that sort of thing you know. The money for contacts, not to mention connections, we can't forget about the connections formed when your in a high ranking member in the society.''

Everyone's eyes widened at this information. ''No telling what is the objective of this Orm guy, but whatever it is it can't be good.''The others were at a loss of words because of his calmness but decided to stay alert anyway.

"Set the ship down here, maybe we can slip under their defensives." suggested Superman coming up with the plan his response was a projectile hitting the starboard side of the Javelin.

''Well shit…that was fast. ''

The Javelin stopped and John powered his ring not able to take it any longer. "If it's a fight they want! They got it!"

''We can't jus go bashing in every person we came across. Were the ones intruded into their land and almost got their king killed. We got to play it cool man. Now let's go."

All the league members who couldn't breathe under water by special means adorned air masks.

"We come with an urgent message for your king!" Spoke Superman.

Their responses were projectiles thrown from the underwater bikes. Lantern, however, used his ring to take out the projectiles creating a shield. "There's your answer."

The soldiers proceeded to run them through with the bikes. ''Oh I don't think so,'' The blonde said as he slammed his hands together. The Atlantian riders were all captured in massive balls of water. ''Aah yes…the infamous water capturing jutsu used in countless wave arc fanfics has served a greater purpose. Kami I hate being aware of such things.''

''Ok you got the riders but what about the battleships?'' This question came from Diana.

''Oh god damnit! '' The blonde said as he snapped his fingers, causing the spheres of water to explode, knocking out the captured men. ''You guys go on ahead…I'll take care of the battleships.'' _I wander if Alchemy will work under water. _

'But Naruto,'' Diana tried to reason.

''Hey I'll be fine…won't take me long. But there's no telling the size of the force that'll be waiting so you'll guys need every possible fighter. ''

''And if I help the enemies here will be cleared faster adding in you to the equation.'' Naruto opened his mouth to say something but closed. He couldn't think of anything to say. ''That and they already went on ahead...,'' Sounds of explosions caught their attention and they saw that the rest of the league was in a field surrounded by depth charges that exploded taking them down.

''You know…for some reason I felt as if I should have some that com…'' Naruto was blasted on the back of his head.

''Naruto!'' The Princess Caught the blonde before he could sank to the bottom and turned to meet their opponent.

**''Aah the blonde from before…and lookey here…he brought a stripper with him.'' **Taunted Black Manta. The Amazon Princess balled her fists in fury, not a good thing for Naruto.

''My Hand!'' Was the cry followed with a crunching sound.

''Oh Hera! Naruto I'm sorry.''

''Nah it's ok…you just broke my alone time hand that's all,'' He said dryly.

''Your what?/**What?'' **The other two asked thinking they must have misheard him.

''Nothing…so eel boy didn't my clones kick your ass?''

**''You're going to pay for your earlier transgression…I'll make you pay by…''**

_''Diana quick, while he's doing a monologue throw me at him.'' _

**''**_That doesn't seem safe, or smart for that matter.''_

_''Yeah well…sometimes I don't think, a testament to my youth. You broke my hand so you owe me one…but sense our lives are in danger this doesn't count…that or you can…'' _The overly complicated plan wasn't necessary as Black Manta was jagged in the back by some device that caused him to be electrocuted. As he fell down below, a familiar face greeted Naruto's site. ''Lorena?''

''Quick follow me,'' She said as she led the two to some unknown location.

0

Outskirts of Atltantis

0

Naruto 's head submerged from the water, he breathed out in relief as air came into his lungs. Naruto helped the girls up and asks, ''Lorena what the hell is going on?''

''My Uncle Orm led a revolt? He's captured my father and took my little brother somewhere. The bastard left me at the mercy of some of his men, a costly mistake. They underestimated my capacity to fight and I was able to escape. ''

''Aah…so your more along the lines of a warrior princess, a capable fighter with brains, and spirit huh?'' He asked as Lorena blushed.

''Well you could say that.''

''Huh…I almost wanted to meet one,'' He said without thinking.

''Haah-Huum.''

Naruto turned to Diana who was giving him the look. He recognized the look, not to mention the hands on the hips.

''Of course you fit all that Diana. I was merely saying...'' Nothing came to mind.

''Naruto…'' Lorena thankfully brought the focus to the topic at hand. ''At this rate my uncle will bring ruin to Atlantis. Please I know this is asking for a lot but I need your help.''

''Don't worry Princess,'' He grasped her hands. ''You can count on me,

0

Atlantis Palace

0

Superman was the first to wake up from his the attack. He, Lantern and J'onn were on their knees with their hands behind their backs held in restraints. They also had devices placed on their heads that shined red back and forth. They were in a room surrounded by other people, with some that wore armors and others that didn't.

"Worthless, surface scum..." Orm stood in front of them with a distasteful look on his face.

Superman was weak but he was still able to speak. "(Arggh)…Where is Aquaman.''

"I'll be asking the questions here intruder." Orm returned. ''Besides I should be asking you that…I thought that _your kind_ already took care of him." the traitor returned with a straight face.

"No, he came back here." Responded J'onn weakly.

Mira appeared on the balcony above to see the prisoners believing that they might know something. When she heard the conversation down bellow.

"We came here to warn him about a plot against his life. An atlantian plot. " completed Superman.

"Lies! And deceptions!'' Orm returned before he fired his trident at Superman hurting the hero but not badly. "I consider this latest incursion nothing less then an act of war. You will be executed as enemies of the crown. Then I will wipe out the surface world… forever." He turned and left while the heroes were taken to the execution chamber, all of them suspecting who was the one that hired the assassin. "Oh, and as for your friends. My men are searching for them as we speak. It is without a doubt they'll meet their fates soon, with you three following them shortly after.''

0

Chamber before Docking Chamber

0

''We'll need a plan,'' Lorena said as they stop a few inches before a pool of water. ''The place will be crawling with guards.''

''Oh that's easy…I'll turn us invisible.''

''Invisible?''

''Yeah it's a Ninju-Ninja technique…you use chakr…you know what. I'll explain later…The two of you stay close to me and we'll sneak by.''

''How close?'' Diana asked curiously.

''Uum,'' _I'm definitely going to hell for this. _''It works best if we keep in contact. Meaning I hold on to you both or you hold on to me.'' They believed him to be truthful so both of them grabbed whichever of his hands was closet to them.

0

Docking Chambers

0

The trio quietly swam up the water and made their way onto the floor. Naruto was about to see if he would be able to send some invisible kagebunshin to explore when. ''Crack,' He heard as the three of them looked at the origin of the noise. It was none other then the queen, bashing skulls via Hawkgirl style. She had blind sided one guard and before the other could respond she clipped him at his side.

_Holy shit! She's just like Trigger! Why the hell does that turn me on? _

''Naruto?''

''Yes Diana?''

''What's that poking me?''

_Oh hell…I only got a broken hand today, don't need anything else crushed. _''My Katana.''

''I don't remember you bringing…''

''Trust me Diana…It's my Katana. ''

''Mother!'' Loreno had already took off ahead to catch up with her mother. Almost gave the poor woman a heart attack, since she forgot about the invisibility Jutsu. After it was dispelled the queen led them to where their friends

" The lever. Pull it!" Mira pointed at the lever in front of the chamber. The blond pulled it quickly and water started to escape the chamber fast through a drain that opened in the middle. The heroes were freed quickly and were now catching their breath.

Superman was the first to catch his breath. "Thanks." He coughed out.

''Yeah well…just doing what I do best,'' _Ok maybe third if you count screwing ladies into bliss comas and kicking ass as 1 and 2. _''But now we have another problem to deal with.''

0

Lava Shaft- Somewhere away from Atlantis

0

Aquaman was shackled with chains to a section of the rock on the edge of the cliff to the shaft below. He tried to free his hands but his efforts were in vein as the chains held tight.

"Enjoying the view?" Orm slid from above on a water bike.

"Killing me won't make the people of Atlantis serve you."

"I know. That whole lineage thing could get messy. Fortunately, I have a solution."

"What do you mean?" the king was genuinely curious this time. His answer was Orm opening a hatching and lifting up a bundle in a red blanket. Sounds of cries could be heard from it.

"Noo!" To Aquaman's horror the bundle was his only infant son.

0

Atlantis

0

The queen was sneaking them across Atlantis to the palace avoiding the guards.

Diana and Naruto were looking around while walking on a platform. "Your kingdom is truly magnificent. I see why Aquaman wants to protect it so passionately." Spoke the princess, comparing the city to what she had seen.

"Unfortunately, there are those whose ambitions would destroy it."

" A true leader is one who will protect his/her home with their life. To put others needs, to put what is necessary for the people first ahead of one's own selfish desires.''

''Right…that is why my husband is a good king."

"I can see that."

They were suddenly surrounded from both sides with Diana and Naruto protecting the queen while Superman and Lantern protected covered them from the back.

''Hey guys…say hello to the darkness for me,'' Naruto said with a wave. Pools of Darkness formed below the assailants as they disappeared into nothingness.

''Damn Maelstrom…how many powers do you have?'' Lantern asked.

''That's the problem. My associates had me learned so damn many I can't remember half of them and don't have use for some. Shouldn't be too hard to remember a few more as we make way to the palace.

0

Back with Aquaman

0

Orm looked at the crying child in his hands and had seconds thoughts for a moment but they quickly passed. "Such a pity. The young prince will be another innocent victim to the surface dweller's aggression."

Aquaman couldn't hold it any longer. He tried desperately to get free, bending the chains, but they still held tight.

"Sadly, that will also make me the rightful heir to the throne." He swam to the side of his brother and implanted his knife in the side of the rock leaving the handle out and placed the child on it.

"Well, I'm off to avenge your deaths." He said before firing an energy beam at the rock with the trident making it slip more and more in the lava shaft. He left soon after on the water bike smirking.

"OORRMMM!"

The rock started to slide on the side of the cliff slowly approaching the lava vent. Aquaman tried desperately to get free, more determined then ever to get free and save his son. He pulled with all his might until the plate that held the chain of his right arm broke. He tried desperately to free his other hand but the distance between him and the lava was getting shorter and shorter.

His child's cries never ceased and he tried again this time with a sharp object that was an accessory of his belt. He tried to break the rock surrounding the plate but it was useless, he simply didn't have time.

He looked once more at his son and then held the sharp object above his head and aimed it at his hand. ''RRRAGGH!'' Was his cry as the object tore into his flesh. He gritted his teeth as he raised his hand again and jab into appendage. Their lives were on the line and losing a hand was a price he was willing to pay.

0

Atlantis

0

''Ok that was too damn easy…almost no resistance, no guards. I'm feeling as if something was wrong…I'm checking out the docks.''

''Naruto are you sure it's such a good idea?''

''I'll be fine Supes…created a few Mizu bunshin earlier so theoretically if I'm caught I should be able to use the replacement Jutsu to switch myself with them.''

''Rushing into another situation like always.''

''Coming from you Lantern…I take that as a complement.''

Before he could say anything, Lorena ran up and kissed him on the cheek. ''Stay safe.''

''I will.'' He said with a nod and moved to the dock at full speed.

Diana experienced a feeling unfamiliar to her. It wasn't jealousy or anything along that course but more along the lines of concern. Naruto was a team mate and something at the back of her head nagged her to get to know the blond when it was all over.

As he approached the dock he smelled an all too familiar scent. ''Oh Kami damnit!'' He murmured as he dove into the water.

''Hey look who I found,'' Naruto said as the newly recovered Aquaman walked in, holding his son. Mira looked up, overjoyed that the rest of her family is safe. Both her and Loreno ran up and hugged him.

''Dad!''

"My love! You're safe."

Mira took hold of their son and noticed the his pain stricken face and looked at his left arm. "Uhah! Your hand…".

"Where… is… Orm?" he asked with malice.

"Hey man with that stump you'll bleed to death before you go anywhere. Now if there is a certain weapon you have an affinity for…..

"There's a surgeon here. He will help me."

-------------Half and hour later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquaman had regained his strength and Naruto was finished up on the weapon.

"**(Beep)**" A beep broke the silence and Batman's voice came from it. _"A situation has developed at the North Pole. Thermal reading shows temperatures increasing rapidly."_

"If that continues. The ecologic effects could be catastrophic." Responded J'onn.

"Then let's check it out." Voiced John.

"But what about the crisis here?" asked Diana.

"There may be a connection." Responded Aquaman.

"What do you mean?" Asked Superman.

"It's the Doomsday thermal reactor. We designed it to create a polar meltdown."

"What?"

"I had it built as weapon of last resort, should the surface world ever attack." Their responses were wide eyes and Aquaman lowered his head in regret at his huge mistake. "But I never armed it."

"Then Orm must have. Using the plutonium from the submarine." Responded Lantern anxiously.

"If the polar cap melts, the world will sink beneath the waves, everything will be destroyed. Orm must be stopped!" Superman responded before turning to leave.

"And he will be!" Aquaman's operation had ended and he got off the seat. The results were his wound was closed and in its place was a sharp harpoon in the shape of half an ellipse that extended to his knees. "I'll see to it personally!" He finished threateningly.

Everyone hardened their eyes.

0

North Pole Outskirts

0

Aquman swam at full speed through the water. jumped on the ice and was walking firmly to the mountain where the reactor would be.

"Aquaman, wait!" Superman called from behind. The rest of the league followed him with Naruto in the Javelin and the rest flying. The blond landed the ship down and jumped after the king of Atlantis.

"Why do you follow?" asked Aquaman.

"We want to help." Responded Diana.

"This is my battle. No one asked you to fight it." He returned coldly.

''You must have hit your head or something…Both our worlds are in danger. I refuse to back down, I will fight to protect innocent lives to my last breath. ''

"Stay if you want but don't get in my way." He walked past him but was interrupted when a projectile almost hit him from below the ice, it was lucky that he jumped away in time.

Atlantis' armies soon made themselves known as they surfaced through the ice and started firing their cannons and releasing their riders.

The heroes closed the distance between them and engaged with Aquaman jumping in the water, Naruto clung to the air. ''Aah the advantages of being an Air Master. Now…let's see how they like a little Lightning. Raiton: Lightning Leviathan,'' The Massive Lightning Serpent soared towards the ground. The tail end of it emerged from the clouds as the head was about to reach the water. At the last second he sent a pulse of chakra into the water, confining the blast to the area where the riders were.

He turned his attention to the battleships and started launching one grand fireballs after another. He had to limit the power, not wanting to accidentally kill one of his allies. It was a bit of a pain but after nearly frying Aquaman in the water with the earlier attack it was better playing safe. Maybe some Wind based attacks would be safer.

0

Aquaman

0

After ridding the whale for a while, he released it and emerged out of the water through the ice and close to the cave that held the generator. He walked inside looking for his brother, water was dripping everywhere from the melted ice. He reached the generator and walked to the keyboard. He was going to shut it down when he was attacked from behind by an energy beam from Orm, trident in hand and all. "AARRGGaaaeeeahh!"

"Apparently I underestimated you brother. A mistake I won't repeat again." He pulled back the trident and aimed the sharp edges at the hero to stab him.

Aquaman, however, faked defeat and avoided the trident. He punched Orm hard in the face and sent him back a few meters.

Meanwhile Batman had landed the bat jet he was flying in. Lantern landed close to him and Naruto appeared out of a column of wind.

Aquaman and Orm engaged in battle again but Orm's fighting skills were no match for his brother's.

"It's over." Concluded Aquaman.

"You're right… and you lost!" He lifted the trident again and aimed it at the keyboard and destroyed it preventing any attempt to stop the generator.

Aquaman was caught off guard by these turn of events and was too distracted to avoid another energy blast to his abdomen. "The tide is against you. The reactor can't be shut down."

Maelstrom, Batman and John reached the reactor and Batman started working on the reactor. "It's no good. I'll have to go inside and manually shut it down."

"Inside?" asked Lantern knowing the risks of radiation

"Your ring. Can it protect me?"

"We'll soon find out." Lantern made a cloak of energy around batman who then proceeded to enter the reactor through a hatch.

While fighting Aquaman fell in a huge hole in the ice. But he stabbed the ice with the harpoon and it stopped his decent

Naruto's knee connected with Orm's face sending him crashing to the ground.

"How dare you?" Orm was angry and was now holding a bruised cheek.

''Well when you leave your niece at the mercy of some men you sort of deserve it.''

''You'll pay for your transgression surface dweller. I'll have your head.''

''You're a disgrace…it's hard to see how you and Aquaman are related.''

"I'm nothing like my spineless brother!

''You're right…a selfish coward like you could never be like him. One willingly to sacrifice for his family and kingdom. Now to end this,'' Naruto said forming a Rasengan. Before he could attack he was stop.

''No…this is my fight.''

''Whatever you say Aqua, just don't go making your wife tear up again.''

The two brothers engaged in battle again.

But soon after it was over as both feel an ice bridge and Orm pulled out a knife and cut Aquaman but the bridge started to crumble due to the impact and the heat. Both were starting to fall. "AAAHHH"

Naruto teleported down and caught Aquaman. Orm though fell to the depths below.

Batman succeeded and the reactor was shut down.

Aquaman turned to them. "The threat is over."

Following all that happened, those who willingly participated in Orm's short lived invasion were arrested. Soldiers and Generals alike were arrested.

Aquaman and the league heard enough. They were nothing but cowards. "Get them out of my sight…" The guards proceeded and took the former generals in cells where they will spend a long time.

Heavily sighing Aquaman stated, ''I can only blame myself. My fear of the surface dwellers blinded me to those I should have feared most. And it cost me dearly."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, maybe we've all misjudged." John tried to comfort the king with words, admitting even to himself, as well, that he was wrong.

"Perhaps… All I want… all I've ever wanted is peace and security in Atlantis."

"After what's happened it won't be easy." Superman commented.

"I know. But some sacrifices are worth it." Aquaman concluded looking at his wife and child.

''Sometimes people will forever wander if the choice they made is the right one. Our convictions, our beliefs, are only as strong as we are ourselves. Through this they become stronger. Determination, not to mention a noble cause is just two of the traits that make a great leader. As long as you have hope and a strong heart then without a doubt anything can be achieved. '' Naruto spoke as everyone absorbed what he said. The blond really had a way with words.

Aquaman was taken back by his words but smiled none the less, letting go of his suspicion and accepted the hand in a strong shake. "Thank you."

''No problem…you keep on protecting the seas, while we keep the land and the skies covered.

0

Watch tower

0

Naruto was standing on the edge of the bed. He was packing up some things for a trip.

"Come in."

Hawkgirl came in. "I heard about what happened today. Heard your performance was nothing less then impressive.''

''Well what can I say…I'm just that good.'' He said with a cheeky grin.

''See it hasn't done any damage to your ego.''

''Speaking of Egos…I met someone that reminded me of you?''

''Oh really?''

''Yep…the Queen was just like you trigger. Bashing skulls in with a blunt object. For a second I thought she could have been your cousin.''

''You keep cracking jokes…you might find yourself having to sleep with one eye open.''

''Nah not really….clones remember?''

'Damn forgot about that,'' She mumbled. Naruto was a bit concerned about the statement but waved it off. ''An…the hell?'' She took noticed of where Black Manta had blasted him. ''Doesn't your regeneration factor take care of things like that?''

''It's a bit slow when I'm introduced to something new… it'll heal in a day or two no problem.''

''Come on…let's go to the med bay I'll bandage you up.''

''Now trigger…I know you want your hands on this sexy body and all but I'm fine.''

''Keep on Ninja Boy and I'll give you a concussion.''

''Oh so…you plan on knocking me out first. I had no idea you were that kind of girl.''

''Ok that's it!'' In an instant her hands were around his neck. Naruto gave a mock cry as he playfully screamed for his life. He had to fight back the laughter as the Hawk woman began to lightly choke him. He tried to kick her off him but his body acted on it's own accord and they started rolling around. Eventually he found himself pinned, with a triumph looking Hawkgirl above.

''Hah! Not so tough are you?''

''Depends…I'm not really complaining about the choice of position.'' He said cheekily as Hawk girl groaned.

''Do you ever stop?''

''I don't see as to why… '' The door opened and none other then Diana walked in.

''Naruto have you seen…Oh!'' Diana saw the position they were in and was surprised. ''I uum…didn't mean to disturb you two. I'll come back later.''

''Wait hold on! It's not what it looks like!'' Hawk girl's statements fell on deaf ears as Diana was already down the hall. ''Now look what you did? There's no telling what she thinks.''

''Said the woman who was on top. Besides why do you care if the Princess thinks we were…''

''But we weren't…''

''Ok and you think she'll tell the others about this. Before you go and once again reinforce the nickname I give you, take a deep breath, relax, and calmly find her and explained what happened. ''

''I'm only listening to your suggestion because it actually makes sense.''

'Damn! Was her ass always that nice,'' He mumbled.

''What?''

''Huh…nothing…Just wandering what I should make for dinner.''

Shakes her head. ''You men and your stomachs,'' Hawk girl commented before she left the room.

Naruto shook his head as he tried to make sense of what he was feeling. _I wander…do I have a thing for Hawkgirl? Meh! I'll worry about that later. Bout to go throw some hot links in the skillet because I'm hungrier then a mutha fucka!" _And with that he headed to the Kitchen.


	8. Injustice For All Part 1

Shinobi of the League

0

NarutoxHarem

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000000

Author's Note

0000

This story will make more sense from this point on if you have read the following stories. These following stories proceed it in the crossover series.

Naruto Unleashed (Not Really necessarily, but it is the Origin Story.)

Spirit Kitsune

Chaos Users

Naruto X

Heroes Across Time

000

Story Start

0000000000

In the darkness from a chair sat a figure looking over footage. Footage of the alien invasion weeks ago. This footage was acquired from spy bots in the shape of insects. In front of him was an advance monitoring system with twelve screens. On all of the screens featured Naruto doing either a Ninjutsu, some Taijutsu, or moving at speeds only a super human could achieve. A whisp of purple corroded energy took the form of a humanoid like being. Only what could be described as spikes protruded from his being.

**''As I mentioned this boy has power. Power that will outgrow any being in this singular dimension if left unchecked. Because of the many unique and cosmic beings here he will be here for quite some time.''**

''You say he has this unique power. One that can be used to destroy the Justice League and all others who oppose me?''

**''Indeed. Among the energy sources his body has absorbed a powerful source known as Chaos energy floods his being. The energy is broken into two base aspects. Positive energy and Negative energy. With the use of my emerald you should be able to magnify the negative energy awakening a demonic entity which will manifest from his darker nature.''**

''Before I attempt such a stunt I would need to study his DNA. It would do no good to awaken such an entity if I have no means to defend myself against it.''

**''It's best you hire someone to acquire this DNA. I myself am merely but a shell of my former self. Only the trace part of my soul connected to the emerald is the only thing tying my consciousness to this plain.''  
**

It never ceased to amaze Naruto just how much money and a bit of power could keep someone from paying the full price of their crimes. After the incident with Terrorist and getting Luthor to confess Naruto did a background search. He was dumbfounded by what he found. He couldn't believe that with as many stunts as that man pulled in the past he was only going to prison just now. It seemed like having money really did make all the difference in the world.  
Well at least he was going to turn in and get a good nights sleep. Anything that would help ease this throbbing headache.

0

Four Hours Prior

0

''TRIGGER HAVE MERCY IT WAS JUST A JOKE!''

''JOKE? JOKE! WELL COME HERE SO I CAN SHOW YOU HOW FUNNY I THINK YOUR LITTLE JOKE WAS!''

Naruto was running for his life. Today some of the team was having a training session. It took more then just a group of people coming together for a common cause to make a team. It took practice and effort along with the ability to work together to make a proficient team. Naruto somehow, for some reason thought it be funny to use 1,000 years of Death on Hawkgirl. Of course this conclusion was a result of him being partially buzzed and an old feeling of nostalgia coming over him.

He found himself cornered.

''Guys! Help me out here!''

''Should we help him?'' Flash asked Lantern trying to stifle the laugh he had been suppressing since the situation began not wanting to become Hawkgirl's next target.

''You want to suffer her wrath? Be my guess.''

''Well when you put it like that.''

''Traitors!''

''Trigger are you sure you want to do this?'' Naruto asked trying to talk himself out of the situation. ''If you strike me down I'll become more powerful then you can ever imagine.''

''Oh trust me. This is definitely hurt going to hurt you a lot more then me.''

''Eep!''

A groaning Naruto holding his head walked through the water tower. He came across Superman looking at the window at Earth with a guilty look on his face.

''Something bothering you?'' He asked approaching Superman.

"Hmm? Oh nothing, just thinking about something."

''Well what is it? Isn't good to be troubled, could affect one's performance in battle then it's mostly the people who suffer.''

"It's Luthor. After I caught him, I took him to a doctor… because he held on to the Kryptonite for so many years, it caused a form of blood poisoning to appear and now he is dieing…"

''I take it there's more to it?''

"… he blames me for it…" Finished Superman saddened.

''You're joking right? This guy has antagonize you. Abuse his money and power and committed crimes and when he get's poison for using a radioactive space rock for the purpose of trying to kill you he blames you for it. The man is a fool. No one forced him to go down his path. No one told him to use such a dangerous substance. No matter what some people may believe the Universe doesn't revolve around them. It's impossible to save everyone. I've tried for years trust me. Luthor made his choice like you made yours to use your gift to help people. If you consider all the Super Villains out there then you can be self assured not everyone if selfless and make there own choices. So just let it go. You can't bear the sins of not being able to save anyone. So continue on with your life doing what you do best. Saving people from the choices made by those such as Luthor.''

Superman didn't look any better but inside he knew he was right... he shouldn't sulk on it too longer…

Those in high society would never understand the troubles of the middle and low class. While they laid in their fancy beds, drove their fancy cars, and had money to throw around those in the other classes often worked their entire lives, most of the time well into the grave just to give their children a better lives. For someone born in money like Luthor one day of prison was enough for him. Someone gifted with intelligence with the ability to benefit mankind it was wasted on selfish pursuits of grandeur or self gratification.

It was nighttime and he was trying to sleep but his neighbor had another plan. He was listening to the opera.

After reconfiguring an antenna he managed to send a video message to his neighbor who happened to be the Ultra-Humanite. Along with Luthor, Ultra-Humanite was one of Superman's longest term enemies. He too was a mastermind who arranged a series of crimes with criminals who fought Superman early on his career. Ultra-Humanite had switched his mind and personality in several different containers, including the body of actress Delores Winters before settling in the body of an Albino ape. Now he had strength to match his intelligence making him even more dangerous then before as he no longer had a fragile body.

''Humanite! Must you listen to racket all hours into the night?'' Asked a heated Luthor.

"Music is one of the few small pleasures I'm allowed in here. You should try the culture channel... It might improve your disposition." Returned Humanite slyly.

"The only cure for my disposition is some freedom." Returned Luthor.

"That's not what I hear…"

"…I need your help…and I can make it worth your time…" Luthor returned knowing full well that the only way to freedom was through cooperation.

"What do I need with money?"

"Everyone needs money… the only question is 'how much?'." Finished Luthor with a smirk, confident that he could win anyone over with the right amount of money.

Catching on… the Humanite formulated a plan and as soon as the guards would come dinner the next night he would shock them with an electric rug, he created, out of parts of the television, VCR and a computer he'd been allowed to have.

It worked perfectly and soon he released Luthor. He and Humanite were on the run. They managed to escalate the walls due to Humanite's strength and agility.

Making their way to through the city, they noticed that all the police cars were already aware of their escape. Humanite having done his part didn't expect this but Luthor did, and he was no fool himself, he created a incendiary bomb out of parts or perhaps contraband in prison.

"What we need is a little diversion…" Luthor opened a package he kept revealing the bomb, after setting the timer, he threw it at a building causing it to catch fire in a large explosion.

''..._when an apartment building suddenly lit ablaze...''_

Naruto was walking down the street when the statement from the TV on the other side of the class was currently covering a mysterious apartment fire in Metropolis.

_'Guess it's time to do what I do best!''  
_

Naruto arrived just outside as the occupants were begin evacuated. The Fire Fighters were putting out the fire to little avail. The entrance was blocked by fire and the caved in parts of the roof of the second floor blocking the entrance!

"Daddy help!" Shouted a little girl from one of the top floors.

Naruto took off with a sprint, leaping on top of the Fire truck and using the momentum boosting himself up two floors. Using chakra to stick to the building he scaled up to the top floor.

He found the little girl huddled up in the corner.

''Everything's going to be alright. I got you,'' He said moving over to the little girl.

"I-I scared!" she said hugging him.

"Everything is going to be alright sweety…" he reassured her smiling and started running for the window but a section of the roof fell and blocked the exit. A crackling sound caught Naruto's attention as more of the roof was about to cave in. ''Chaos...'' The roof gave away. ''Control!''

The two of them appeared outside in a flash of green light. Naruto put the girl down.

"Daddy!"

"Katrina…"

''Is everyone accounted for?'' Naruto asked as the tenants looked at eachother. ''Miss Evans! Miss Evans isn't here!'' One of the tenants said as Naruto nodded.  
Naruto teleported back inside the building. ''Miss Evans!'' He shouted out as he search through the burning building. The smell of burning wood and carpet filling his nostrils while the smoke eschewed his vision.

_'Help me!'_

''Miss Evans!''

He came across a woman who was stuck under a beam. Clutching his hand he smashed the beam which broke in two. He pulled the woman up and helped her up. He teleported outside where the civilians were patiently waiting.

Taking a deep breath he used the Great Breakthrough on the building as the blames lit ablaze for a moment before being put out.

The people cheer and clapped in amazement.

''I guess I wasn't needed after all...''

Naruto turned and gave Hawkgirl a wave. ''Hey Trigger? Not here to give me another concussion are you?''

''Depends? Are you going to act like a perverted idiot again?''

''Not likely,'' He said as he felt someone tugging at his pant's leg. "Hmm… what is it?" He turned around and saw a little girl, looking back he saw the woman that he saved in the arms of a man, who he guessed was her husband. He bent down to her level; she had black hair tied in a ponytail.

She looked like she was worried about something. "Um… thank you for saving my mommy…" she spoke before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his left cheek. After a while, she let go and looked at him.

He smiled at her; "You're very welcome." He stood up again and rubbed the top of her head with his right hand making her smile. "Take care of your mother for me, alright?"

"You got it!" she ran back to her mother and father and hugged them.

He turned around at looked at the people who had smiles on their faces. He joined Hawkgirl and saw that Batman, Superman and Flash arrived and they too had smiles on their faces.

''Alright shows over...anyone care to explain what happened?''

''The Fire was a diversion to cover a jail break by Luthor and Humanite,'' Batman stated as Naruto sighed.

''Now you see...if we would have went with my plan of putting a kunai in his spine he wouldn't be worried about this.''

0000

Current Time

0000

Naruto decided to leave the investigation up to the others. He was going to get up bright and early to do some searching of his own.

A day had passed and the trails ran cold. In Metropolis a meeting was gathered.

Criminals with unique abilities were reached out and employed for a job. Soon Cheetah, a fusion between a human woman and a cheetah came in, only to be welcomed by another mutant, Copperhead, this one was a combination of Human with a copperhead with fangs and silted eyes.

Both had a job and Copperhead tried to come on to Cheetah only to be scratched on the arm. He in turn hit her with his tail causing her to role and hit something.

Turning around she was met with the side of a human-like person except that he was well beyond being human. He was a little over 2.5 meters tall, pale as a ghost, with a huge body that put the biggest weightlifter to shame, he had some teeth but they were yellow from decay and yellowish eyes.

He tried to pet the 'kitty', but the said 'kitty' gave the giant a good scratch on the hand. The giant soon attacked both of them and soon it turned to a full fight. It only lasted less then a minute as a slender man dressed in all a black body suit with a top hat, shades with a magic cane that controls a form of dark energy stopped them. His name was Shade.

A fifth joined the group; a woman with long reddish-orange hair and orange eyes. She wore an outfit consisted of a black top with a circular hole in the top revealing a bit of clevage that ended above her stomach and black skin tight pants and red boots.

The sixth person to join was another woman name Star Sapphire. She was dressed in a suit similar to green lantern's only that the color was pink except that instead of a full body suit, hers covered her midsection letting a portion of her legs to be see while the rest down to her feet were covered in dark pink long but flexible boots. Also she didn't were bracelets but she did wear gloves. Covering the top half of her face was a pink mask that went past her head and cut in a V, the bottom angle of which reached her scalp. She also had a long black hair similar to Diana's and her lips were covered in dark purple lipstick. On her mask was a jewel of sorts that seamed to be the source of her power. The power itself was very much like Green Lantern, as in she was able to control a pink every that could take any shape, and by covering her whole body with it, she could use to fly.

She flew down to the others and wasn't too impressed. "Uh… common criminals? Is this what I've been reduced to?"

"Criminals yes, but common... Most certainly not…" responded Luthor coming down from the third floor in an elevator that had its glass broken. He was joined by the Ultra-Humanite.

"Lex Luthor? Well… the plot thins…" said Shade.

"Cheetah, Volcana, Sapphire, Grundy I'm glad you could make it… and of course you all know the Ultra-Humanite." Spoke Lex approaching the group.

"Charmed…I'm sure." Responded Humanite.

Luthor looked around and noticed searching for someone. "It looks like our last guest might not make it… of well."

"Cut the cortices Luthor! What do you want?" Demanded Copperhead mostly trying to impress but failing.

"Each of you is the best in the world at what you do and I have need of your unique services." answered Luthor

"My talents don't come cheaply." Returned Cheetah trying to make her point.

"You'll be paid handsomely… if you can do one simple job…" return Luthor.

"What kind of job?" Shade voiced their thoughts.

"…Destroy Superman and the Justice League…"

0

Watch Tower

0

Naruto, Hawkgirl, Flash and Batman were on duty this time. Actually Batman wasn't 'on duty'; they suspected that he was there to follow the developments of Luthor's escape.

Flash, Naruto and Hawkgirl were all playing poker on a table with Flash was telling them about how he put the fire out.

Naruto leaned over and caught Flash's little story. "… and I had those flames out before the firemen even stepped off their trucks."

"That's fast…" Hawkgirl responded. She took two cards.

"Heh, fastest man alive." Flash returned. He took one card.

"Which might explain why you can't get a date…" returned Hawkgirl with a smirk.

"Yeah… heeeyy! What's that supposed to mean?" Flash caught on to the comment.

''It's nothing be ashamed of Flash. If you can't lay that the quality there's always the Quantity to be done at that speed.'' Naruto said, continuing on with the ribbing.

"Quiet." Batman finally spoke stopping at a channel and turning the volume up.

They got up their seats, put their cards down and approached to listen to the news.

"_A dangerous hostage situation has developed here at the Federal building. So far the Ultra-Humanite has refused to speak with negotiators; a freak of science the Humanite is reportedly a genius who is also extremely dangerous… "_

00  
Metropolis Federal Building  
00

Humanite was still holding the hostage waiting for the Justice League to arrive.

When they did, Lantern made an energy field around Humanite's weapon and made him let go, Superman went in and flew through Humanite, making him release the hostage and pushing the genius inside with him. While the man of steel was trying to punch Humanite out, Batman was checking in on the hostage. "Look for other hostages!" he suggested/ordered to Green Lantern and Naruto

"Right!" Answered Lantern while Naruto nodded and ran inside.

"I'll take the left side…"Lantern flew to the left side of the building on the first floor while Naruto took the right.

"You're safe now…" Batman said to the hostage.

"But you're not. Aaaggghh!" She returned and lashed out quickly to scratch him. She revealed herself as Cheetah wearing a wig and an overcoat.

Lantern heard the sound of another fight and before he could open the door. The door and the hinges were broken apart and Grundy attacked with fists held high.

Naruto who was about to go on the offensive when he caught whiff of the all too familiar smell of fire. He narrowly avoided a blast of fireand immediately went about setting up a defense.

Batman was attacked by Cheetah and was on the defensive. He was almost bitten by Copperhead but Batman heard him coming and flipped him over his head. But the snake-man landed athletically near Cheetah and both engaged the dark knight.

Naruto repeatedly dodged the bursts of flames and fire. ''It's a shame were on opposite sides. You're kind of cute.''

''I can say the same. I bet you be fun to keep around on those cold nights. So does the hottie have a name?''

''Volcana...hopefully you'll last longer then most of the men I deal.''

''They don't call me a stamina beast for nothing.''

While this was going on Superman was contending with a rampaging Grundy, being put on the defensive from punch after punch.

Luthor look happily at Superman's anguish. "I'm going to enjoy this…"

Grundy's fun was interrupted by Hawkgirl who burst through a window and hit him in the side with her energy mace sending him in a support column making it fall with him in cubic pieces, with one of them falling on him.

Cheetah attacked Batman who only threw her over his head, but Copperhead attacked from behind and nearly hit the hero had Flash not intervened.

" Down, boy!" Said Flash punching the snake back.

Cheetah attacked Batman again but was caught in Wonder Woman's lasso. "Let me… go!"

"Relax lady, this will all be over soon…" Commented Flash making a run for the stairs.

Shade came out of the shadows "That's what you think…" he used his stick to cover Flash entirely in dark energy and pushed him forward hitting a wall and being knocked unconscious.

Hawkgirl engaged Sapphire in a duel in flight and was hitting her furiously with her mace but Sapphire's pink energy held out against the fury of attacks. Shade decided to help her and used his cane to wrap Hawkgirl in his energy using it to bring her down and suffocate her.

Batman saw this and dashed at Shade giving him a high kick in the head making him drop his cane and loose control of his powers releasing Hawkgirl.

Batman approached Hawkgirl to determine her state but was fired upon by Sapphire. He countered by throwing a batarang in her forehead making her misfire at a pipe above.

The pipe fell off and nearly hit Diana had she not countered with her strength but, in the process, had to release Cheetah who ran away.

Diana tried to run after her but was attacked by Sapphire again and was now deflecting the shots with her bracelets.

The fight went on and on with neither actually having an advantage over the other.

''Brazilian?'' Naruto asked as he used a wind shield to block out the constant stream of fire sent at him from Volcana.

''Wong, yet again.''

''Damn...I was sure that time. Anyway it was nice meeting you and all cutie, but I have a job to do.'' Naruto leapt up as the blast continued past him. Using the Great Breakthrough he amplified the blast as the burst continued towards Star Sapphire. She went on the defensive creating a shield for the burst stopping the blast, but was unprepared for the explosive notes Naruto launched at her feet attached to Kunai sending her reeling back into Cheetah.

Volcana continued the assault knowing if the league wasn't exterminated she wouldn't get her money. Naruto dodged blast after blast until he backed up into Diana. ''Trade Partners?'' He asked as the Princess nodded. Diana went on to take on Volcana as Naruto contended with Shade. The man attacked Naruto with an assortment of large shadows. Arming himself with Hirashin Kunai he let threw them then went with a flash in every which way, moving to fast for Shade to attack. Seeing an opening he kicked the cane from Shade's hand and grasped the man by the arm throwing him into Humanite who was trying to double team Lantern with a recovered Sapphire. Naruto channeling chakra into his feet sped up and hit the Alibino ape who was temporarily stunned with a Rasengan sending him crashing into the wall as Shade fell to the ground.

Batman engaged Luthor in a fight, trying to put this to an end. Luthor raised a gun at him but the dark knight tackled on the ground and lifted him by his collar but was met with a headbut from Luthor followed by a punch in the jaw sending him back slightly.

Sapphire shot several blasts at Diana keeping her distracted enough so Volcana could let loose a widespread blast. Flash managed to get Diana out of the way of the blast, the tempature slightly distracting nearly everyone there. Grundy attempted to attack the Man of Steel, but was blasting by Lantern.  
Shade managed to recover and was about to attack along with Volcana, but to two were surrounded by several dozen Kagebunshin. Sapphire made an attempt to go and free Grundy but found her path stopped by Diana.

Luthor made a run for the gun and reached it but just as he was about to fire, one of Sapphire's rays was deflected by Diana and hit the platform he was standing making him fall to sure death.

"There goes our pay check…" commented Humanite recovering from Naruto's attack as he jumped after and caught before he hit the ground. "I'd hate to see anything happen to you Lex." He commented putting him down.

"I'm sure…" returned Luthor disbelievingly.

Batman watched from above and at the fight not paying attention to anything else until. "Ahhh!" Copperhead took advantage of the situation sneaked up on him from behind and used the special fangs in his head piece to bite Batman poisoning him. He held on as best as he could but was hit by Lantern's ray forcing him to hit the wall behind him knocking him unconscious.

Superman tried to apprehend Luthor but Humanite got in his way and was not trying to hold him back but he had a very hard time. "Luthor! They're too well organized! Ahhh" he warned before getting a punch in the face. Using his magician's cane Shade was able to use the Shadows to dissipate Naruto's Kagebunshin.

"Let me get us out of here. It's either that or prison again…"

Faced with the odds, Luthor had no choice and accepted defeat with a sour tasted in his mouth "Alright! Just do it!"

As soon as he agreed, Shade's darkness crept all over the building and outside covering everything in darkness.

Lantern used his ring to clean the building but their opponents already left.

"They're gone…" confirmed Hawkgirl.

Flash ran up the stairs to look around and found someone. "Look! We still got one of them." He pointed at Copperhead.

Superman flew up and saw Batman on the floor. "But they got one of us…" he turned Batman and saw that he was sweating and breathing hard from the poison.


	9. Injustice For All Part 2

Shinobi of the League

0

NarutoxHarem

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000000

Author's Note

0000

This story will make more sense from this point on if you have read the following stories. These following stories proceed it in the crossover series.

Naruto Unleashed (Not Really necessarily, but it is the Origin Story.)

Spirit Kitsune

Chaos Users

Naruto X

Heroes Across Time

000

Story Start

0000000000

"Let's get him to the Watchtower. J'onn will be able to do something." Spoke Superman lifting Batman up.

"But, what form of poison was he given? It might take time to find the right one…" spoke Diana worried.

"We'll just have to hope for the he does and fast… we have to hurry…" spoke Green lantern.

"Wait!" interrupted Naruto bent in front of an unconscious Copperhead. "This will help…" he spoke holding Copperhead' head piece, revealing two cylinders full of fluid. ''This must be the poison he used…"

The police force broke in the building and where now reaching the heroes' location. They found Copperhead and took him into custody while still looking around for others. They were amazed at the sheer punishment the building took and how it was still standing.

"His breathing is getting slower we have to hurry!" Ordered Superman getting more worried.

"What about Luthor' club?" asked Hawkgirl.

"We split up… I and John will take him to the tower, the rest of you search for any trail they might have left."

''I'll take the venom to the tower.'' Naruto said as he disappeared in a flash of green light.

Naruto appeared in the control center learn started J'onn.

''J'onn...emergency,'' Naruto breathed out as he held up the venom. He explained what happened from Batman being poisoned and how an antidote needed to be made immediately.

Naruto awoke several hours later with a yawn. Trying to use Chaos Control that distance without an emerald was always a tiresome experience. He got up and stretched a bit. He went to his door and was surprised that Diana was on the other side.

00

Watch Tower-Medical Bay

00

Batman was starting to wake from the effects of the venom. Waking up but still weaken, he could recognize Superman and J'onn by his bed.

"Welcome back. We were afraid we'd lost you." Spoke Superman relieved.

"Luthor and the others… what happened?" asked Batman still weak.

"They got away… all but Copperhead" answered J'onn.

Superman stepped in "I'm heading down to Stryker's to interrogate him."

"Alright… let's go." returned Batman lifting himself off the bed.

"No! You're staying here! That venom almost killed you"

"So?"

"So _you're _staying here!" returned Superman lifting his index finger to make a point.

_'What does he take me for? A helpless child? You can't play it safe when we do what we do…'_ Shortly after, Superman left to search for Luthor leaving Batman and J'onn alone in the infirmary. But Batman wasn't the type of man that'd listen to reason, he got up in less then a minute and left the infirmary with J'onn following, vaguely knowing what Batman was thinking.

Soon the dark knight was in front of a computer counsel tapping the keyboard like a master. He was searching for any equipment that Luthor could have smuggled and if he could make a connection to where his hideout could be.

"You really should be resting…" recommended the martian from behind.

Batman remained silent and continued his work.

"… I know this must be hard for you… feeling vulnerable." Again no response, but the alien was determined to not be ignored. He got closer, just a few inches from his the hero left "You're the only one of us without special powers… But you don't need to prove yourself! You're a valued member of this team and we're only trying to…"

"I'm taking a shuttle…" said Batman, now on his feet and facing J'onn, his covered eyes daring J'onn to try something. "Unless you want to _try_ and stop me."

'_Perhaps it's better this way…_' thought the martin. '…no.'

0

-Metropolis Pictures Store-

0

"'The best at what you do', WHAT WAS I THINKING?" cursed Lex Luthor looking at his gang.

"We did everything we could! Tried Cheetah.

"Did you? Did you fight like your lives depended on it! Did you fight to the last man!" Argued Luthor.

"You got what you paid for Luthor. You should really simmer down.'' Spoke Volcana in a bored manner.

"What about you! You're one to talk Volcana flirting with the enemy when you should have been fightning. And the rest of you?"

"Like Volcana said. You get what you pay for, Luthor." Stated Shade.

Luthor was starting to shake from anger, but did everything in his power to push it back. "Are you saying you want _more _money? THAT you want to be reworded for FAILURE? I ought to take the whole lot of you and…Gaah!''

Luthor didn't have time to finish, he found himself helpless with his neck in Grundy's arm two feet above the ground. "And WHAT?" Dared Grundy tired of this scolding.

"Aghh, go ahead… kill me… you'll be saving from months of bedpans and feeding tubes, and you'll guarantee that none of you will get a penny from me..."

With no way around it, Grundy let him go with a quick, ''You're crazy…"

The doors suddenly slammed open revealing the outline of a person. "And what's wrong with that? It's done wonders for me." Spoke the figure stepping in the light revealing the Joker.

He was 6'3 feet tall man with green hair slicked back almost like Sasuke's, his eyes were dark red with yellowish whites, with a full white face and black circles underneath his eyes and no visible eyebrows. He had a long pointed nose, yellowish teeth and dark red lips. All in all his face could freak any normal person out; add that with an insane ear to ear smile and you get an all expense paid trip to your therapist. He was dressed in purple tuxedo with two tails on his coat reaching his butt, with a flower in his left chest-pocket. Underneath the suit was a light green shirt with a purple bow tie. He outfit was complete with a pair of gray gloves over his hands and a pair of expensive shoes.

While some of the others were spooked by the King Jokester of crime, due mostly to his reputation, Luthor was annoyed, "Get the hell out of here…"

Joker moved closer and faked a pout "Oh Lexy, I'm hurt! How could you have this little party without inviting me?" Askedthe Joker now with an airhorn in his hand a party hat on his head.

If anything, Luthor was getting more annoyed. "It's not a party. Grundy, get rid of him!"

Grundy followed through but Joker stepped in and blew the airhorn which was actually a spray can full of gas. Taking one whip of the gas and Grundy chocked and fell face first on the floor in a heap. .

Disposing of the hat and can, Joker returned to the businessman. "But seriously Lex, you needme."

"Like I need skin rash." returned Luthor.

Joker played around with Luthor's collar before stepping forward and sitting on Grundy "Maybe so, but I know something you don't know… I know how the Bat thinks…" finished Joker presenting the tracking device that had been planted on the leader's collar in their battle.

''Which was the downfall of this little group. Underestimating your opponents, not having vital information to combat, and lack of teamwork. Pitiful.'' Another figure dropped from below. This man was as pale as the joker with teeth bright white like snow. He was about 6'1 and wore a doctor's coat stained with blood splotches in several places. His eyes were grey, distant, unbetraying of his thoughts.

''Great, another freak...'' Luthor stated with disdain.

''I am no mere freak Lex Luthor. I am a man of many curiosities, science in particular. In fact call me scientist for simplicity reasons. I wish to offer a deal. 50 Million for the capture of the blond, of Uzumaki Naruto.''

Volcana snorted,''What kind of deal...''

''My dear must you be so rude? If you had let me finish.'' He said pulling some golden rings from his pocket and flinging them on the ground. ''50 Million a piece plus ten of these gold rings a piece. From what I know these rings do not exist in this dimension. They would be priceless on the black market. I take it you lot are interested?''

Most of the villains marveled at the offer. That was easily five times what Luthor was offering to pay them.

''Foe a proclaimed Scientist I expected you to be smarter then this. What need would I have for money?''

''How about a cure to your Kryptonite poisoning? The shinobi's blood has a powerful healing factor that could negate poison and regenerate damage. Not only will your shortened life span be restored, but it would be lengthened far beyond your original attended lifetime.''

''You got a deal Scientist.''

00

Next Night

00

The night was quiet and clear; Batman recovered fully from the venom and was on the hunt.

He followed the signal to the abandoned Metropolis Picture Store. He descended from the roof on his grappling hock on the top floor. He made his way to the edge of a rail; looking down two floors below him he found the injustice gang playing cards around a huge round table with a big spotlight above them. Cheetah, Shade and Sapphire were out with both women leaning on the table while Volcana was manipulating a small flame between both her hands.

"How long we wait here?" Asked Grundy taking a card.

"Patience Grundy, patience." Returned Luthor

"Grundy, not like waiting…" Returned the giant zombie.

The dark knight never saw it coming. " Arg!" Joker sneaked up behind him and hit him in the side of the head with a heavy leather bag. Batman fell from the high and landed on the table hard breaking it in half and shocking most of the criminals.

"!" Joker's maniac laugh sounded through the building, and rocks falling out of the bag he had hit Batman with.

Finally stopping he started to climb down the stairs while still laughing and clapping his hands here and there. "Ahaha, good show everyone good show, that's a wrap!"

''Excellent. The first part of the plan is going just like expected,'' The scientist stated as he took out a cellphone. ''The second phase, time to call in an old friend.''

_''Naruto this is Batman? I think I may have located one of the members of Luthor's Gang? I'm sending you a signal. Come alone. If too many league members come we might be discovered.'' _

Naruto replayed the message as he searched around the outskirts of an empty warehouse district. This didn't seem right. Out of all the league members Batman was the only full blooded human and Naruto was concerned about him pushing himself too far. Naruto suddenly found himself hoisted up in the air by a violet beam. From above one of the houses floated Star Sapphire. ''Well that was easy...''

''Sorry Starstrip but it's never that easy to catch a Shinobi.''

''That's Star Sapphire,'' She growled as the Naruto in her hold was replaced by a log. He landed on the ground and found himself blasted at by the Villainess.

''You seem tense. Maybe we can talk this out? I can give you one of my special massages and relieve that tension.''

Sapphire actually briefly considered the proposal before dismissing it. Naruto found himself halting as his feet were caught by shadows. From around the corners of the Warehouses appeared the Injustice Gang.

''You might want to give up ninja boy. You're surrounded.''

Naruto cocked his head to the side. ''Yeah uum...you might want to take another look.'' Out of puffs of smoke 200 Narutos appeared surrounding the Injustice Gang. ''Let's get this shit rocking!'' Naruto declared as the Kagebunshin ran forward. Several of them started to detonate filling the air with blinding lights and smoke.

''Kucyhoise no Jutsu!''

When the smoke clear Naruto stood on top of the head of the imposing form of Gamabunta. Th looks on the villains faces made it obvious they were reconsidering the Scientist's offer.

**''Damnit Naruto! What have I told you about calling me out during all times of the night?''**

''Oh come on Bunta I was being ambushed. Besides, you know how much fun I get Mind Fucking opponents!''

**''You owe me a lot of Sake after this!''**

''Right. Just keep the monkey and the big Zombie looking dude busy.'' Naruto dropped down ready to reek havoc. This time Naruto was prepared. He set his sights on Volcano who looked ready to fricassee him. He slammed his hands into the wall using an Earth Jutsu to raise walls around her. Being someone who didn't have the Super Strength or was a brute force fighter it would take her quite a while to escape from her Earthy prison. Naruto groaned and spun to meet with the assailant who cut him. It was a half woman have cheetah hybrid.

_'That's right. I didn't really have to contend with you last time.' _He thought as he pulled a couple of flash bombs from his pocket with one hand and kunai with the other. He tossed the kunai which the Cheetah woman dodged with ease. Naruto then tossed the flash bombs only for them to be caught in mid-air by Star Sapphire.

''You'll have to bet...'' She was caught off as Gruny was tossed into her.

Naruto turned and watched with amusement as Bunta literally smacked the villains aside as they were smacked aside like rag dolls.

**''You're telling me you couldn't handle this lot on your own?''**

''I might have been able to but, meh. I was feeling a bit too lazy. You know that feeling.'' Naruto turned his attention back to Cheetah. ''Now as for you!'' He took out another kunai and adorned a maniacal grin. ''I always wanted me a Cheetah skinned rug.''

Cheetah backed up in caution and fear. The scientist had told them through an acquaintance that the shinobi had killed before. Blood was on his fingers and if hard pressed enough he wouldn't hesitate to kill again. The seriousness of that crazed grin the blond sported seemed like he was completely serious. It was then it happened. A large pitch painful shriek, or at least that what it sounded like to her sensitive feline ears filled the area. Naruto fell the to the ground clutching his ears in pain. Whatever was the source of that shriek caused Gamabunta to dissipate.

Naruto looked up to see the person responsible. Her face was pale like a skull and she had long white hair with strips of black. Her skin was black and white not to mention she was wearing a black outfit on her that was tight like a second skin highlighting her feminine features. Her eyes just like her hair was white. ''Damn...not here!''

The last thing Naruto heard was another wail from the woman which cost him to lose consciousness.


	10. Injustice For All Part 3

Shinobi of the League

0

NarutoxHarem

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000

Story Start

0000000000

"Batman, come in… please respond. Maelstrom come in…" J'onn sighed, he was out of options. Hours prior Naruto said he received a message from Batman. He gave them the information of his location prior to the departure and from that a dead end.

"Still no word?" Asked Diana walking in.

"…No. We lost him. And we can't track the communicator, which means that either Naruto turned it off or it was destroyed." Responded the martian.

000

Metropolis Pictures Store

00000000000

It had been a few hours since both heroes were captured.

Batman and Naruto were both tied back to back in special metal restrains back to back with a special neon light in a the form of a circle above them emanating a barrier around them. They were positioned in such a way that Batman's right side and Naruto's left side were facing the entrance.

Soon the Injustice gang entered with Joker leading the flock.

He approached the still knocked out Batman and gave him a quick slap to wake him up. "Wakey wakey, bats."

Batman came to with a grunt and recognized his long time nemesis. "Joker… I should have known you'd be in on this."

"Really! I've become so predictable? Heh," Returned the criminal dramatically. He turned to Luthor and spoke, "You're not going to leave him like this! Are you!"

"Why?" asked Luthor with his arms bent one over the other confidently.

"Hello! He's still alive!" finished Joker sharply looking at Luthor as if he was crazy.

"And he's going to stay that way until **I** say we don't need them anymore!" Returned Luthor angry that his authority was challenged again.

Joker approached Luthor closer and with a hand around his shoulders "Lex, heh Lex, listen to someone who knows… Don't wait… _kill them now_!" stated the Joker whispering the last part and pointing at the gun on Luthor's shoulder strap.

"You don't like my decisions? Then fuck off!" hissed the former businesses man shouldering Joker in the side.

Joker with a grunt took a step back. "...and they say I'm 'crazy'…"

Luthor turned around to the rest of the criminals and none looked too convinced by Luthor security measures, in fact with the exception of the Ultra-Humanite and DeathStroke, all of them were as stiff and ready to pounce on the heroes like predators.

Luthor's left eye began to twitch at the gravity of annoyance in the air, while Batman looked bored. "WHAT! Those restraints are pure titanium, they'll never get loose. And the stasis field will prevent the martian from locating them."

"Who is 'them'?" Interrupted Batman quietly.

''I think they meant me...fuck my head hurts,'' Naruto said as he groaned. ''Damn I felt I was clobbered by Trigger all over again. Can't believe I was ambushed during an ambush. Regoddamndicolous.''

''Now, both of you must have a passkey or access code I can use against your friends. Where is it?" Demanded Luthor.

''Are you fucking serious? What kind of interrogation is that? Your just going to demand it? You realize who we are right? Or has the Kryptonite poisoning affected your brain as well?''

''I wouldn't talk if I were you boy. After all you are at mercy.''

''First of all ass-hole I'm not a boy. I am most assuredly a grown ass man. I know a few lovely ladies who can attest to that fact. Second of all, at your mercy? What are you some kind of homo or something? I don't do that gay shit now.''

Luthor clutched his fist and let out a menacing growl while there were snickers int he background.

''And what are you blasted lot laughing at? I didn't see you laughing when he was kick your asses throughout the warehouse district.''

''Hell, I didn't see you fighting either. Most productive thing you've done is thrown your money around and bitch at Supermen because of your Kryptonite poison. You're supposed to be some suave and intelligent businessman. Didn't your mother ever tell you a complete dumbass would carry a piece of radioactive rock from another solar system with them without protection? Side Effect: Glow in the Dark Condoms. I bet the hookers love that. Right until they see the size. The disappointment.'' Naruto shook his head in shame. The desperation to laugh on the hired hands faces was clearly visible. There was even a slight twinge in the normal serious and cultured Ultra-Humanite's face.

Humanite must have realized Luthor's train of thought and stopped him before he could pull out his gun and put two in Naruto's ten spot.

''Now Lex don't be hasty. After all our other benefactor wants him alive remember.''

''The hell? Benefactor? I don't have any Rogues in this world. At least I don't think I should. Anyway did I mention your interrogation tactics suck. Don't ever have us switch places. I'll have you crying like a BITCH!''

''If you're going to be that way we'll just have to search you.''

''Hands above the waist please.''

''Why you little sh...'' Luthor took a moment to calm himself. He couldn't afford to get too excited or his heart could give out. He made a mental note to ask the scientist once he was done with developing the cure for his heart and other research would he need the blond alive? If not Luthor would love more then dispose of the pain in the ass.

"Grundy open them." Said Luthor.

Grundy appeared with Batman's belt and tried to force it open. "Arggggghhh!" that is until he was hit by 1000 voltz of electricity by the defense mechanism.

"That looked like a shocking experience.'' Naruto said making a mental note to him a copy of that defense mechanism.

"I told you." Said Joker with a grin.

"Shut up! Sapphire, open the other one."

''Well hey there beautiful. Aren't you a sexy little thing. Hey I got a twenty in my pocket. How about doing a dance for me.''

Star Sapphire decided to ignore the Shinobi. After all if she didn't respond he couldn't make a fool out of her.

''Ooh looks who frisky. A strip search? And here I thought I only get those from sexy police women.'' She pulled out numerous things. Kunais, Shurikens,Ointment, Scrolls, concealed daggers, candy bars, phone numbers, a grocery list, and a box of condoms.

Volcana let out a whistle. ''Magnums huh? Someone's well equipped.''

''Well it's as they say. It's not the size that counts, but how you use it. I just happened to know how to use it and have the size to boot. That not to mention I can cook, clean, and give fantastic back, shoulder, and foot massages. Throw in a sexy grin or two with my insane stamina I am simply known as The Lady Killer. Not A Ladykiller , but The Ladykiller.' Returned the blond with a grin.

"Bring them upstairs, I'll take care of them…" said Luthor to Sapphire who proceeded to gather all of Naruto's items and placed them in a pouch along with the and took them to Luthor. Soon she and everyone except for Grundy and Humanite were in the elevator. "Humanite, Grundy, watch them…"

While Batman and Naruto were both tied up and watched. Luthor tried to use his computer skills with an advanced console and scanning device to crack into the belt and search for his goal.

Back to Naruto, he started to feel the presence of his tenant creeping in._  
_

Cutting the connection, he was just in time to hear Batman's question.

"Grundy, what is Luthor paying you for this?"

"Money, lots of it." returned the zombie

"As much as he is getting?" Asked Batman gesturing at Humanite.

"I don't know…"

Naruto caught on to the idea. "Well there you have it…"

"What do you mean?" asked Grundy.

"Look at all you had to put up with, you should be getting more."

"More then me? Preposterous…" Returned Humanite taking a seat on the chair and taking a newspaper.

"Is it?"

"You're right, I mean, it's not like he is going to make it an equal share. Luthor is probably going to cut you the most…" returned the blond with a smirk.

Grundy put two and two together and he started to growl angrily.

Upstairs Luthor was trying to short-circuit the belt, after he lost interest in the pouch. The results started to appear in the form of small sparks followed by explosions from the belt.

"Careful, just because you won't live to see old age doesn't mean we don't want to." Said Sapphire slightly shaken.

Their conversation was cut short when noises of a fight started to sound from the stairs from bellow.

"What was that?" Wondered Luthor out loud until he recognized the voices guessing what was happening. "I should have known…"

The rest of the gang returned below in time to witness Grundy and Humanite fighting each other rolling around the floor.

"Go Grundy!"

"Unhand me! You worthless zombie!" Demanded Humanite completely ignoring Luthor and the rest.

"Take… that… back!" Returned Grundy never stopping for a breather.

By this time, Luthor's right eye began to twitch uncontrollably. These idiots were more trouble then they were worth.

"STOP IT! RIGHT NOW!" he barked.

The order seamed to work since they both stopped with Grundy holding Humanite in a head lock. But one more bonk escaped him before he smiled like an idiot.

"You imbeciles are killing me faster then the Kryptonite!" Finished Luthor.

"Sorry," they both returned separating from each other.

Luthor approached both the heroes. "You did this didn't you!"

Batman didn't flinch while Naruto merely yawned.

"Well it won't happen again. Cheetah! Take over here, if our guests cause any more trouble, shut them up!" ordered Luthor.

By the time Luthor returned to his Lab in the upper section, pain started course through his body. The stress was making it worse.

Grundy, Sapphire and Shade saw this and were starting to whisper about getting paid before he can die. They also didn't try to hide it very well, seeing how Luthor heard every word and sent them away.

Left alone with Humanite, he was starting to think his options. "I can't give up now… I need to buy more time…Can't you help?"

"Perhaps… but… it will cost extra." Returned the apeman getting a grunt from Luthor. There was no sentimentalism in crime.

-Stryker's prison-

While this was happening, Superman and Flash were trying to interrogate Copperhead. But that proved to be a dead end. Everyone knew that Superman was more pacifistic. So, the criminal didn't even budge. Maybe it was the honor between criminals or because he was afraid of Luthor's wrath.

Right now, Superman regretted not having either Batman or Maelstrom along.

Superman was getting tired of this "Watchtower, this is Superman. Any word on Batman or Maelstrom?"

"_Negative, Superman. Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl and Flash have left to search any trail in the city. I'll call you if we find anything, over." Finished J'onn._

"_So, when is the backup coming?'' A_sked Batman quietly in Japanese.

"_If there not here by now then I don't know when. I created a Kagebunshin to send coordinates of my area before departure. If something happened it was supposed to contact the others. Too bad the damned ambush made sure that wouldn't have happened.''  
_

_''How did it happened? The Ambush?''  
_

_''Funny thing you should asked. The Ambush, I received a message from you to go to the Warehouses.''  
_

_''I didn't send any such message.''  
_

_''That just leaves our mystery benefactor then doesn't it. Must have somehow replicated your voice or something. So how the hell did you manage to get capture?''_

"Hey! You two shut up!" said Cheetah frustrated that they were whispering. She knew the entire time that they were whispering but choose not to intervene. She soon discovered that she couldn't understand anything.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" asked the blond.

"Keep quiet and we will get along just fine. Get on my bad side, and I'll sink my claws in yours." Hissed the exotic woman showing her claws.

''Oh that sounds kinky,'' Naruto said as Cheetah rolled your eyes.

''You think yourself something of a playboy don't you? Don't think you can flirt with me like you can Volcana and Sapphire.''

''Aaw don't be that way. I never got your name by the way. If you tell me I might be a good boy. Emphasis on might.''

''Cheetah...it's only fair I get your name as well.''

''Naruto...Maelstrom, same thing really.''

''Is it really wise to be giving out your actual name?''

''Meh...not like I have any friends, associates, or family to worry about being targeted. It makes things easier not having to worry about keeping your identity 24/7. I'm curious, your body, it's not an outfit. Were you born like that?''

"If by 'like this' you mean like a freak of nature… then no, this is the result of my own actions." Responded the woman.

"You mean through genetics, right?" Asked Batman entering the conversation.

"That's right… I used to be a scientist working on ways to enhance the human capabilities with animal characteristics."

"Why would you do something like that?" Asked the blond genuinely curious.

"We live in a rough world. My initial objective was to enhance the human immune system, because animals have a natural endurance to human terminal illness, I was hoping to give the world cures for cancer, HIV, diabetes. At first we were barely reaching any stage of research because changing a certain characteristic is basically rebuilding the human genome from scratch." Answered Cheetah.

"So what happened?" asked the ninja again.

"After some initial months of documentation and a year of tests and research we discovered that it was impossible to modify the immune system without affecting the other genes in the body. Simulations and rat tests appeared that the patient life expectancy lowered considerably but that was only the tip of the iceberg. There were a lot worse results then that." She answered.

"So you discovered that the answer wasn't in just modifying the immune system." Continued Batman.

"That's right. For the patient to remain stable, it was necessary to modify certain characteristics of the human body so that it could adapt to the immune system." Answered Cheetah.

"So? What happened?" wondered the blond.

"My research opened whole new worlds with so much to do…"

"…but so little funding." Continued Batman.

"You know about that?" it was more of a statement then a question.

"You didn't have enough for research subjects… so you used yourself."

"And now I'm a freak. My coworkers, fiance, family, even people I considered friends, all have abandoned me. I became an outcast…" answered the feline regretfully remembering the past.

''It's shit like that...it pisses me off about humanity.''

His answer caused Cheetah to turn her head in surprise at him. Of all the responses she didn't expect anything like this.

"How could your friends turn on you like that. People you knew and had been with you for years. Who worked with you to follow the same cause. They abandoned because of your change in appearance. People like that piss me off! I know...how you feel Cheetah...these whiskers on my face are a by-product of me being part Kitsune more then anything else. I too was treated less then human because of something that was a part of me on a deeper level then appearance. I know your pain. A Cheetah-Human hybrid but your definitely more human then most people I know.''

''You have a way with words don't you?''

''When this is all over why don't you let me take you out to dinner?''

''You assume you'll still be around by then.''

''Oh trust me I will. It's damn near impossible to kill me. Why do you think I live so dangerously.''

''I say you're a fool...''

''And you're lovely. But enough with the talk. If this is the end can I get one last request? One kiss from the lovely lady?''

00

Upper Level-A few minutes prior

00

Luthor had been working again on Batman's belt. For the success of his plan he had to gain access to the Watchtower. Humanite was helping him make the final adjustments to his equipment while Joker was pacing around, too exited to have his turn to watch Batman.

"She's been down there too long…" said the Joker.

"Forget it. There is no way I'm leaving you alone with him." Responded Lex knowing full well what Joker was really after.

Joker responded while playing and spinning on a chair with wheals. "But Lexy where's your sense of fun? Besides, it won't cost you a cent..." returned Joker. But Luthor was more focused on the machine then on the madman.

"Humanite, go relieve Cheetah."

"Can't you send Grundy?" Argued the apeman, he really didn't want guard duty; it was unfitting for a being of his stature.

"Just do what I say!" ordered Luthor.

"It's your funeral…" grumbled Humanite with a scowl leaving for guard duty.

After leaving, Luthor turned on the advanced scanner again, with the appropriate modifications. The machine sent a current of electricity in all the defense mechanism bypassing all armor and causing a short-circuit in the lock mechanism. The result was all the pockets on the belt opened one after the other in quick succession.

"Finally…" said Luthor proud of his work and proceeded to turn the belt around and dump all the contents on the table. Some batarangs with a few sharp bat throwing disks and some advanced grenade-like devices fell.

. Joker looked just as excited as Luthor. He always wondered what the bat kept on him. "What are you looking for? Batcar key? Batbreath mints?..." asked Joker taking a throwing bad disk and threw it at a crate. The said disk started to release a torrent of energy before blowing up "oops".

"Careful you idiot!... Wait! This is it!"

"What?" Asked Joker.

"The key to our victory…" Answered Luthor holding a remote control that was likely the access key to the Watchtower.

After calling together the whole gang Luthor came with a plan. "We will be sending a small group up to the Watchtower, up here!'' He pointed at an image on his screen "Sapphire, you will take them there, Grundy you're the muscle in case there are any league members there, Shade you will provide the distraction and escape. Your mission is to hide this bomb, its big enough to blow the whole installation to hell along with everyone in it."

"How will you be sure that they will be in it?" Asked Shade.

"They are either searching for us, or our guests or are in the Watchtower. If they aren't then make your presence known when you get there and the others will return to the installation to check it out. And they'll be dead before they know it." answered Luthor with a smirk.

The rest seamed to like the plan; all except Cheetah who seemed troubled.

0

Space-Watchtower

0

The plan was going well, Sapphire took her two teammates to the installation while Shade used the remote to open the airlock and Grundy carried the bomb in an orange suitcase.

J'onn was looking over some scans about maintenance when an alarm went off signaling the approach of someone. He looked at the arrival but saw a bubble of pink energy, at first he thought it was Green Lantern but the color was all wrong and the people inside were definitely not of the Justice League "Wha…? Intruders." He concluded activating the alarm.

The hero flew to the Docking Bay but was overwhelmed instantly in blackness and couldn't defend himself from a sneak attack from Grundy. Before J'onn knew it, he was on the floor unconscious.

"He never saw it coming. Good job Grundy." Praised Shade before continuing the mission.

0

Metropolis Pictures store

0

Humanite was relaxing in a chair minding his own business until. Naruto making a comment now or then that he ignored. While the benefactor himself couldn't show up he did wanted a sample from the boy. Using the Syringe specifically delivered for the purpose Humanite drew blood from the blond and gave it to the Benefactor's aid who would promptly deliver it to his employer. Once the Justice League was taken care of they would drop off the blond and leave him to his fate.

"Showtime everybody! Live! And in color! 'The End of the Justice League'."

"Don't make me laugh…" Responded Batman.

"Ohohoho, this is no joke. There's a surprise hidden in your clubhouse and when your chums get there, KABOOOM! " responded Joker with his most insane grin.

"Popcorn?" offered Joker but received no response "Oh well, more for me…"

Humanite had enough watching the madman eat the popcorn. "Joker, you nauseate me…" said the genius before leaving.

"Ohhhh, he's going to miss the show… and the sequel." Said Joker.

"After the bomb gets your friends… I get you.''

Naruto watched intently on the television waiting.

Everyone was tense and waited with baited breath. Luthor was the most excited, he watched intently on a wide screen TV with the rest of the Injustice Gang behind him. "Any minute now. "

"And then we get paid, right?" Asked Shade.

"Please, can't you let me enjoy this one important moment in peace?" asked Luthor irritated.

"Sorry" replied the pale man.

Everyone was on edge. This will be the end of the Justice League.

A huge explosion appeared on the monitor blinding the viewer.

"…Goodbye Superman" said Luthor.


	11. Injustice For All Final Round

Shinobi of the League

0

NarutoxHarem

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000000

Story Start

0000000000

The explosion was huge. Everyone waited with baited breath.

The smoke finally started to clear…

-Watchtower- 5 minutes prior to the explosion-

Before J'onn was knocked out, he managed to sound the alarm. Every member's communicator received the alarm and all had gathered at Stryker's prison to determine the next course of action. They unanimously decided to investigate the alarm and why J'onn hadn't answered to any of their calls.

They all climbed aboard the Javelin and flew to their base.

"Any luck on finding Naruto?" asked Flash.

"No, it's like he disappeared…" returned Lantern.

"First Batman, then Naruto and now this… I have a bad feeling about this…" said Superman.

"Hmm, I have a feeling that they are all linked." Stated Hawkgirl listening in and flying the ship.

"We're almost there…" said Diana.

Opening the shield doors in the docking bay, the heroes climbed down the ramp. They didn't have to look far; a weak grumble alerted them to another presence.

Flash recognized him in a second. "J'onn!" he ran at the Martian and turned him over. He was in pain and weak.

The others soon joined them.

"He's out cold." Said Lantern stating the obvious.

"What could have happened?" Asked Diana.

"I'll take him to the medical bay." Said Superman getting J'onn up. "You search the Watchtower for who could have done this…" He commanded stating the plan.

Soon J'onn was in bed with the scanners working on a diagnosis while Flash, Superman and Diana were around him. GL and Hawkgirl soon joined them. "We looked everywhere, and found nothing. Whoever did this left in a hurry."

A phone started to ring.

"Who could that be?" asked Flash.

"It could be Batman. Hello!" said Diana picking up the compact phone next to the scanner.

"_Listen carefully, there's a bomb in the Watchtower." s_aid a deep voice.

"I beg your pardon!" asked the princess unsure of what she heard.

"_There's a bomb in the Watchtower…" _said the voice confirming her fears.

By this time, Diana's face held shock and disbelief. "Where! Hello! Hello!" She asked but it was too late, the person had already hung up.

"What did he say?" asked Superman.

"It wasn't Batman. It was someone saying there's a bomb up here!" she answered urgently.

"It must be some kind of joke." Returned Flash unconvinced but edgy.

"No, this is serious. That's a secure line!" Answered the man of steel, tension building up already.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for! Let's spread out and find it!" Urged Lantern already flying out of the room.

The heroes spread urgently throughout the Watchtower with Flash looking at the middle section and all the rooms and panels, Wonder Woman flying in all the corners searching behind and under any movable device. Hawkgirl looked at the upper levels, and Superman used his x-ray vision to search every wall, that the bomb might be hidden behind.

Their search proved fruitless. Lantern searched in the docking area with his ring for any thermal emanations the bomb might release. Finally he found some tracks, some very large tracks "Wait! I've found something. Tracks… they're faint but…" he didn't finish seeing very clearly that the tracks ended at a yellow suitcase. "FLASH!" he called in his radio.

"I got it!" Returned the red suit hero taking the suitcase and running at high speeds at the blast doors.

Superman flew with haste at control panel and opened the doors via emergency switch long enough for Flash to use his momentum to get close enough to throw the bomb in space where it exploded.

The explosion did cause a shake in the installation but it held strong.

-Hideout - present-

Luthor couldn't believe his eyes. "NO! It's not fair! They should be cosmic dust!" He cursed lifting his couch and throwing it at the screen shattering the glass screen to pieces. He was genuinely pissed. The plan was perfect. How could it fail!

"Luthor calm down! You'll make your condition worse," called Cheetah, with genuine concern, feeling some of her former self surface. Even she was slightly surprised but that moment wouldn't last long…

"WHAT, THE HELL, DO YOU CARE! You're all just a bunch of money groveling, incompetent, sad excuses of crooks!" Snapped Luthor letting his anger take over throwing all logic and reason out the window.

The gang was really shocked for a moment. This was uncalled for, even a thief can take as much as he can.

"That's it! I don't know about the rest of you, but I had enough…" said Star Sapphire. A professional of her caliber didn't have to take this. "There's always other jobs…" she finished leaving.

"Me too…" added Cheetah following her.

Grundy and Shade followed, this was not worth their time. Luthor was left all alone.

"Wait! I'll double your pay…" .

"What's the point? Its over." Stated Sapphire.

"No… we can still win if we lure them here! I've got a plan, but we have to stick together!"

"Grundy not that dumb." Returned the walking zombie closing the elevator shaft. A criminal's dignity can't always be bought with money…

"Alright! Then, TRIPLE!" Shouted Luthor.

Like magic, the doors stopped and were lifted back up.

Luthor couldn't help but narrow his eyes. This was nothing like he imagined. "… Sapphire… go get… Humanite." Called Lex feeling his body weaken.

The thief complied wordlessly, although she did feel slightly offended, she had to respect the soon-to-be dead.

Soon Humanite returned and when he saw Luthor holding on, he ran to his side and tried to balance him on his own shoulder. "You are weakening Lex, I may have the solution but there is a certain amount of risk…"

"…I'm already dying has it is… I have nothing left to lose… do it…"

-Watchtower-

It was close but the danger had passed. The heroes were a little shaky but after it passed, there was one question that was on everyone's mind "How was the tower breached?"

After calling Batman several times and receiving no answer, they finally gave up. They just couldn't find him. "Batman's still not answering." said Hawkgirl holding the phone.

"It was Grundy… Star Sapphire and the Shade…" Answered J'onn returning to consciousness and catching everyone's attention. "I... saw them coming and then… everything went black…" said the green martian weakly.

"How could they have gotten in?" Asked Wonder Woman.

"There are two ways they could have… with Naruto's or Batman's transmitter…" Answered Green Lantern.

The rest of the team were shocked, but it all started to make sense, the gang, Luthor, Batman's absence, Maelstrom's disappearance.

"This is bad…" said Flash voicing everyone's thoughts.

-Hideout- Detention room-

There were a lot of reactions from occupants, Naruto felt relieved and happy, his eyes returned to their original blue and allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief. Batman was as responsive as a rock, but anyone who really knew him could guess that even he was relieved. Joker, on the other hand, didn't have any problem expressing himself. "Awww, they ruined the punchline…" said the madman pushing the TV on the ground destroying it looking like a disappointed critic at a movie opening. "But I can still have my fun…" of course shifting between lunatic to insane killer doesn't take too long. The madman pulled out a sharp razor and approached Batman intent on putting a smile on the hero's face one way or the other…

Naruto tensed and was trying to think of a plan. "Wait! Don't you still need us alive!"

"I could care less about that… don't worry; I'll be with you in a minute…" said the madman closing in on his nemesis. Only a few inches from his face, he started to trace the razor down the hero's cheek feeling anxiety build up.

" Ough!" the one thing Joker didn't expect was for the hero to pull his head back and give a mighty headbutt. "Ohhh, not funny Bats!" Screamed the Joker rubbing his head.

"I found it fucking hilarious actually,'' Naruto answered.

Joker was pissed, he was just about to make another try but found that he couldn't move. Feeling a big grip on his arm he turned around dumbly only to meet Grundy holding on tightly.

"Luthor not want you alone with them…" said the big giant holding the madman in place.

"Oh come on Grundy, old pal, what's a couple of nicks, cuts and bruises between friends?" asked the white faced criminal with the most innocent smile he could make.

"Go away…"

"Huh, party pooper…." Responded the Joker after pulling his arm of and returning to the elevator where Deathstroke was still waiting on a wall. "You're no help at all…" said the Joker walking in the elevator.

Grundy leaned against the wall and guarded the two.

"_This is getting dangerous, we have to get out now…"_ whispered Batman careful not to move his lips too much.

"_Yeah… got a plan?" _Asked Naruto back.

"Thanks… if you hadn't come when you did...Can I have some water?"

"…okay," Grundy responded before fetching the water.

Grundy reached the cup up for Batman to drink. The hero took a mouth of the water juggled it a bit in his mouth before squirting it above his head in the stasis field projection device causing it to short-circuit and blow up. "Thanks" returned Batman.

"Uh-oh," returned Grundy realizing worriedly what happened.

'_J'onn, can you here me?' _ Thought Batman trying to reach to the J'onn.

-Watchtower-

The league was in disarray, they had no clues, no information, and no idea where Naruto and Batman were. Hawkgirl tried to call Batman and Naruto again and again but nothing, none of them were responding.

"How long is this gonna take?" Asked Flash.

"Something will come up…" returned Superman.

"We can't just wait here and wait for something to happen!"

"We can't leave until we find Luthor and his gang. They already breached the Watchtower once, if we leave they could do it again and next time we might all die! Trust me, I know Luthor. Our only option is to try and find Batman or wait for Luthor to make the next move. I'm sorry Flash…" returned the man of steel sadly.

" You're right…" returned Flash returning back to sulking.

Hawkgirl was just about to call again when J'onn jumped out of bed scaring the others. "I know where they are!" he said urgently.

"Where?" asked Superman hastily.

"Metropolis Picture Store." Responded J'onn already flying to the Javelin.

-Metropolis Pictures store-

"They're coming." Said Batman while Grundy was already in the elevator.

"You could have done that sooner…" said Naruto sourly.

"Hmm…" returned Batman.

"Oh, is that your default response to every common sense question!"

Explosions started to be heard from above and the ceiling was starting to shake with a little debris falling all over. The lights were out before they came back on. "What is that?" asked Naruto out laud.

One minute later the doors to the elevator opened revealing Cheetah. "I've been tasked to delivering you to our other benefactor." she said approaching the Naruto

She got up close to the ninja, and Naruto looked in her eyes, "I see…but I think there's something you should know...''

-10 minutes earlier -

Humanite was modifying the equipment to help Luthor while the others looked from behind.

"Anything we can do to help?" Aasked Cheetah.

"Yes, just stay out of my way."

Star Sapphire started walking to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Asked Luthor looking into Naruto's pouch.

"Outside, nothing to do here anyway." Returned Sapphire.

"I'm coming too,'' Stated Cheetah going after her. Shade joined them.

Outside was a cool night. Not too hot and the wind was blowing slightly while the sky was cloudy.

The criminals started to chat about Luthor, money and other jobs they had done.

Suddenly a crash was heard with trashcans falling over.

"What was that?" Asked Shade.

"Let's check it out…" responded Sapphire already charging her powers.

They turned the corner and got into positions when they saw the trashcans all feel down and a cat in the middle. The cat was orange allover with its nose and mouth white. "Meow"

Cheetah feeling her feline instincts kick in went for the cat and picked it up and started to pet it.

"Just a cat…" answered Shade.

"Eww, how can you pick that alley cat up? God knows the last time she was washed." Returned the pink criminal disgusted.

"She just wanted to get some food. The poor little thing…" Cheetah stated continuing to pat the cat.

"Let's head back…" said Shade already leaving.

The black haired beauty flew after him but stopped looking behind. She saw that Cheetah wasn't moving. "You coming?"

"In a sec…"

Sapphire returned to Shade who was now inside and saw that there were only the two of them. "Where's Cheetah?"

"She's playing with the alley cat. Should we wait or…"

"Here she comes…" interrupted Shade pointing at feline that was walking towards the elevator at a steady pace. She got inside and waited to go down.

"Are you finished playing with that fleabag?" Asked Sapphire.

"Sorry about that…" returned Cheetah.

They returned just in time to see Luthor getting on the table he had previously used to deactivate Batman's belt, in nothing but some tight boxers and Humanite was dressed in a scientist's robe with blue gloves. Volcana was leaning against a huge computer feeling out of place.

They all watched as Humanite started to operate all the machines. Everyone tensed not sure what to expect. The screen on Luthor's table started to glow green before he himself was lifted in foot in the air by some sort of green energy emanating from the table. As he remained in the air, Humanite pulled a lever a huge current of energy started coursing through the wires reaching a pedestal above Luthor.

Sparks started to fly everywhere as a robotic arm started pressing down a chest plate over the former businessman's chest. Reaching its place the robotic arm let got leaving Lex with his chest covered with the plate.

Humanite smirked like a mad scientist and rotated the amplifier on a display unit, while watching his handiwork. The result was the table under Luthor glowed even brighter and the second piece of the chest plate appeared out of it. The said plate was pressed by a robotic arm on Luthor's back connecting to the first piece forming full torso armor. There was one step left, Humanite smirked and pulled the last lever.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRR RGGGHHHHHHHHAAA AAAA!" the room resonated with Luthor's scream ass a huge concentration of energy powered the plates for a few seconds.

Finally, the ape-man turned the machine off.

"Will he be alright?" asked Cheetah.

"This containment unit should stabilize his condition. The next few minutes will tell." He answered removing his gloves and waiting for the result.

"Mister Luthor! Mister Luthor! Batman broke that static thingy." Called Grundy running from the elevator to the others.

"He's probably contacted the Martian already. They'll be here soon." Responded the mad scientist taking off his robe.

"What are we gonna do?" asked the giant.

"Don't panic." Said a voice confidently spooking the others. It was Lex Luthor getting off the table; the containment unit was a bluish green with two wide rectangles on each side of the chest and a six point green hexagon on the center. The all glowed a bright green similar to Lantern's ring. "We'll be ready for them… once we eliminate the traitor…"

"Traitor?" Cheetah voiced their thoughts since the others were shocked frozen, no one was expecting this.

"Think about it… the only way they could have found the bomb was if someone told them… one of us! Fortunately this place still has functioning surveillance cameras." Stated Luthor, before picking up a remote and pushing a button.

The huge screen turned to life and showed 9 different view screens showing all the activity in the past hour. Everyone watched as the view screen in the middle and bottom center showed Cheetah talking to the two heroes. There was no sound leaving the others to only guess what the conversation was about. Then Cheetah stalked towards Naruto who said something. Next thing anyone knew the two were locking lips.

"No, no! I didn't! I wouldn't…" she started to back away but hit smoothing. Turning around she realized that it was Grundy and he wasn't looking to happy.

"Get her!" Ordered Luthor.

Grundy obeyed and tried to catch the feline in a grip.

Explosions started to go off all around them causing the criminals to scream and take cover.

After a few seconds they all got up mostly unhurt but still a little shaken which was more then they could say about the lab.

" Damn it!" screamed Luthor. "Get ready; the league will be coming soon. Volcana go check on the prisoners!" He ordered.

''What about the apparent traitor?''

''We'll deal with her later. Now go and get the boy! Last thing we need is for one of the league members to free him. Volcana stash him somewhere and we'll deal with him later!''

Volcana complied and ran to the elevator getting past Joker.

"Ohhh! Where's the party!" Asked Joker looking at all the debris and damage.

-Outside-

The heroes arrived and stationed themselves on the building in front of the hideout.

"There. Batman and Maelstrom are definitely inside and so are the rest of them." said J'onn pointing at the hideout.

"So it's a hostage situation. They may try to use them as shields. " Responded Lantern

"Not if I can help it…" said the Green Martian phasing out and advancing on the building from below.

The others tried to stop him but it was too late.

-Hideout-

J'onn phased in through the wall and into the holding room. Inside Humanite was walking back and fourth while Slade leaned in on a wall.

"Batman!" whispered the alien trying to sneak up on Humanite.

"J'onn, don't…!" called Batman.

"AAAArgghhh." It came too late, J'onn jumped right in the path of an extending pole from the apeman that stunned the hero with an electric discharge.

"So it begins…" said Luthor looking at the first casualty from a view screen.

Outside, the others were getting restless.

"Time's up. Now we do it my way." Said Hawkgirl before flowing down with her mace powered up and broke through the door like nothing. The others followed close behind with each hero making his own entrance either it was through the doors, windows or walls.

The fight started with Star firing one of her rays and hitting Flash and pushing him in Hawkgirl. Lantern responded by firing his ring. The two fired and blocked and entered a duel of one on one.

Superman took on Grundy… literally taking him through a wall.

Hawkgirl tried to attack the others but shade covered her in darkness with his nightstick causing her to hit a wax statue.

Below, in the holding room, the fight could be heard.

Diana used her lasso to pull up Shade's stick in her hand. Joker tried to make a run for it but was caught in the princess' lasso and found himself overwhelmed by her strength.

Shade tried to back him up, and get his stick back, but all he got was the end of the stick in his gut and a hit on the head from the said stick. The princess then put the stick down and started pulling the Joker in.

Joker responded by pulling a doll out of his pocket. "catch!"

Diana caught the doll in her hand. "Momma…" Said the doll before it blew up in a small explosion throwing the princess in the hard ground.

"AARGhh!" the Joker found himself thrown aside as Superman came in through the wall with Grundy hitting him left and right until Grundy hit a staircase.

Grundy tried to fight back but Superman was faster and had the advantage of being a smaller target.

Shade regained his stick and aimed it at Lantern who was starting to gain some ground.

"Lights out, Shade." said Flash punching Shade in the face right into Hawkgirl who took his stick proceeded to hit him in the gut and head before breaking it in two.

Flash saw Superman was having trouble so he made a dash to help his teammate, but Joker saw it coming and pulled out some marbles and threw them on the ground. Flash stepped right on them and found himself blown in the air for a small explosion hitting a table, and then a statue.

Suddenly a horrific shriek sent Superman reeling backwards colliding in Lantern. ''Seems you lot need my help again,'' Said the Scientist as he and Silver Banshee appeared from a whole in the wall made during the battle. ''Banshee...be a dear and help them out would you,'' The scientist said as Banshee mechanically complied. The scientist took out some sort of ray gun. ''Time to acquire my investment.''

The situation wasn't going in the league's favor. Superman was being overwhelmed having to contend with both Silver Banshee and Grundy. Whoever the newcomer was seemed to be quick on his feet and even quicker on the trigger as he and Hawkgirl traded attack after attack. An injured Lantern and Flash found themselves fighting off Shade and Humanite while Diana was on the defensive against Star Sapphire's attack.

''You're quite an interesting specimen. Maybe when I'm done dissecting Mr. Uzumaki I'll have a place for you.''

''You aren't dissecting anyone!'' Hawkgirl roared as she brought her mace down. The scientist with an impressive display of agility dodged the strike, appeared behind her, and blasted her sending her crashing to the ground.

Hawkgirl gritted her teeth and clutched onto her weapon pushing through the pain.

''You're quite a resilient one. You would make quite the specimen.''

''Need some help?''

It was none other then Volcana with two fireballs prepared in her hands.

''I have things under control Miss. Pryokinetic. I think Miss. Sapphire might need help with Miss. Amazon though.''

''Well Doc the thing is...I wasn't talking about to you...'' Volcana said as she blasted the Scientist.

The Scientist let out a cry of shock at this betrayal.

The others stopped for a second at the sudden betrayal. ''I've done my part. You'll keep your word?''

''I always do. Better get started on that head start!'' Naruto said as he appeared on the scene. Naruto tossed an explosive note at the Scientist's Ray gun destroying. ''So your the mysterious benefactor. You want a piece of me come and take it?''

''Banshee! Subdue the specimen!''

Banshee changed targets and went straight for Naruto. ''Hey Trigger you can still fight right?'' He asked as Hawkgirl nodded. ''Good...and watch out for that damn scream. Not as bad as your mace to the head but still...''

Bringing his fingers into a cross with a surge of chakra a thousand Naruto's filled the scene! On cue the copies started to rush the various villains. Using the overwhelming numbers as distractions Naruto gave the other league members an open shot at taking down the Injustice Gang. The original Naruto went straight for Banshee and went on the offensive. He made sure to move as fast as possible so he wouldn't be a victim to her wail. Whatever strikes of his weren't dodged were taken with little effect. The woman was quite agile not to mention resistant to physical attacks. Every blow to her body she seemed to shake off with an impressive attack herself. Naruto could see why the Benefactor was working with her. In fact that gave him an idea.

One minute Banshee was trying to subdue Naruto the next she was attacking Grundy. ''Banshee! I gave you no such order to attack Grundy!'' The Scientist said in dismay.  
It was then the scientist realized Naruto must have done something. Using her impressive strength Banshee threw Grundy threw the wall defeating him. As the Kagebunshin were being mobbed by the dozens by Sapphire's beam a couple of them came up with an idea. Leaping into the fray they garnered her attention, but before she could dispel them they exploded.

The impact caused her to lose focus and she started falling. Before she hit the ground she was caught by Naruto.

''Well fancy meeting you here. Come to reconsider my offer?''

Sapphire turned her head and sighed in defeat. Whether she was blushing in embarrassment or anger because of one of Naruto's previous 'offers' were unknown.

''You'll hit on anything with a Vagina won't you?'' Asked an annoyed Hawkgirl.

''Why? Jealous? I knew you wanted me.''

''Hhmph...you wish! You perverted, idiotic...I don't even know why I was worried.'' She said folding her arms.

''Really?''

''Don't take it the wrong way. I'd just miss having someone to beat up or make fun of Flash with that's all.''

''That was really touching!'' Naruto dead panned.

"AAARRGHHHH" They were interrupted by Superman' scream of pain.

Naruto turned around and saw Luthor or what he thought was Luthor. Because the man was wearing a green armor that had a similar patern on his chest to the containment unit except the rectangles were yellow and the hexagon was red. The color was green but the gloved, boots and belt were purple. The shoulder armor was arched in such a way that it covered Luthor' ears leaving only his face and took of the head the only recognizable traits.

"I'm going to enjoy every minute of this." Said the villain advancing on Superman.

"And just when I thought you couldn't be any more of a deuchebag.'' Naruto handed Sapphire to one of his clones as he charged.

''I've been waiting for this all night. You'll pay for your early transgressions!'' Luthor fired a stream of energy from the palms of his hands.

Naruto was pushed back by the force of the attack and hit the ground. Diana and Hawkgirl ran to him as soon as he hit the ground.

Luthor turned to Superman. "Why so surprised? It's a basic rule of business: 'Turn every weakness into a strength'…" He continued to fire the beams at Superman who was screaming from the pain. The beams must have some form of kryptonite radiation in them… "But that's a lesson you may not learn to appreciate…"

"Neither will you, Lex…" a voice said from behind. Luthor didn't have time to finish as he was shocked from behind. Luthor screamed in pain, when he turned around he was shocked by who it was…"Et tu Humanite?" said Lex before collapsing.

Lantern finally regained consciousness and saw everything that happened. "Don't move!" he ordered.

"I surrender…" said the genius dropping his electric rod.

Joker managed to hide and saw everything. "Ooppsy, time to run. But there is still on little piece of unfinished business…" said the criminal pulling out the gun and going to the holding room.

''A slight miscalculation on my part!'' The Scientist said as whatever Naruto's hold on Banshee was dissipated. He could see some form of emotion forming in her eyes. The urge to kill. The effects of his manipulation were starting to wear off as well. ''Come on dear Banshee. We will have to acquire the target another time.'' He said as they slipped away.

When Joker got there he found the room empty. "What!" he started looking around but found nothing, deciding to cut his losses he turned around to leave but found Batman just a few inches from his face. He pulled his gun to shoot him but Batman just knocked it from his hand with a small slap. Joker tried to punch him with his left fist but was caught effortlessly by the hero who then pulled it back and punched Joker hard in the face.

"Uegghh! No… no fair… how did you go free?"

"I could have escaped anytime, but I thought I'd stick around and keep an eye on you clowns… " Returned Batman before giving another hard punch.

Joker felt his world starting to spin, "…You're despicable…ahhh.''

Batman smirked at his handiwork before pulling the Joker back in the elevator with by his coat.

When he got up, he saw that everyone was already up, J'onn having phased up from the floor already.

-Half an hour later-

The police and swat teams were all around the building and taking all the criminals in.

Humanite brushed past Batman and stopped. "Wait! You'll keep our bargain?" He asked.

"Yes, double what Luthor was paying …"

Humanite responded with a grin and never stopped it even as he reached the squad car.

"What was that all about?" Asked Flash.

Batman just smirked already imagining it the outcome.

"And here it is…" said the blond showing two security tapes to the team and the detective.

"What are these?"

"The evidence that is going to keep Luthor locked up for a long time."

"Wait! There was two more… Cheetah and Volcana!"

''Both are probably long gone by now.''

"J'onn, can you find her?" asked Superman.

"…No… her mind is too different… I can't distinguish her from the animals and humans."

"Well, at least we caught the others…"

''No...there's that damn Scientist,'' Naruto said massaging his arm where his blood was drawn. ''He managed to acquire some of my blood not to mention he's somehow controlling Silver Banshee. We haven't seen the last of him and whatever he is using my blood for it can't be good.''

-Later in Striker's prison-

Opera music sounded all through the prison while Luthor was walking back and fourth holding his ears. He started banging his fists on the walls, "Humanite! You'll pay for this, you turncoat! Do you hear! You'll pay!"

Humantie for his part smirked listening in.

"_This program was brought to you by a donation from the Ultra Humanite and people like you…"_

The scientist marveled at the vile of blood in his hand. The first part of his plan was over. Now he needed to study the sample and began making modifications to the machine. Soon he would be able to place his plans in action. Once he got ahold of this Chaos Energy his acquitance told him about he would have an unlimited supply of energy. His plans were just beginning.


	12. Paradise Lost: Part 1

Shinobi of the League

0

NarutoxHarem

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000

Author DarkShadowRaven has given me permission to use character descriptions from his story.

Also I think I'll try and go about pulling in more comic elements. You'll notice the elements later on.

0000000000

Story Start-

000  
A storm was brewing down in the city. Gale force winds and rain pouring.

''Let me take care of it…I need some time out of the tower,'' Naruto told Super Man as it was time for another patrol. The Justice League members worked in shifts to prevent fatigue and exhaustion. Despite the power or gifts they were gifted all of them had there breaking point and since there usual methods of work, duty, and leisure were different it was thought best to mix and max and do things at a certain pace.

''Are you sure about this? You been working awfully hard on the new vehicles.''

''Don't worry about it big guy I could go days without food or sleep. I don't though, but I could. That and I haven't had much exercise.''

A storm was brewing and every one was heading home. Businesses were closing up and people were heading home. Naruto watched from above as a lone ambulance drove down the wet and slippery road. It's flashing red Siren was blaring in the air, symbolizing the help and transportation aspect of one of society's inventions. He noticed the Vehicle spin off the road and crash into one of the guards. In an instant he teleported down below. Doing a partial transformation, his tail linking on part of the rail as he caught the vehicle with one arm. One of the paramedics crashed out the front causing him to take one of his arms off the vehicle to catch the guy.

''Hey man you alright?'' He asked the paramedic through the rain splashing across the ground and the booming lightning.

''Yeah thanks uum…whoever you are.'' The guy said as Naruto's eyes twitched in annoyance. Why the hell did everyone say that? His tail started to slip because of the water slippery. ''Shit!'' The blond swore as he quickly try to come up with a way to maneuver the vehicle to save the other paramedic.

''Need a hand.'' He heard as he looked up. It was none other the Amazon Princess herself, she roped the truck with her lasso. Naruto let go of the edge as he slowly descended with her help.

''Man that was close.''

''Yeah glad I went on patrol. Probably should have let Supes gone instead though…you guys ok?

''We're ok,'' the Paramedic from inside the Ambulance said.

The Kitsune looked up at the Princess to thank her when they heard the shout of 'Mommy!'

Using his Omnigan he saw through the buildings a small girl was stuck in a tree. What the hell was up with some of these parents? Do they even watch there kids or were they to busy hiring Nannies? Wonder Woman had already spring to action to save the girl, Cassie was her name. He didn't catch what else was said or what the woman was thinking but a lamp post was torn off out of pavement by the wind and fell towards her.

Naruto shot forward and moved her out of the path of

''Hey Diana what happened? You're usually the careful one.''

''I'm sorry about that…I just.'' She looked away.

''Hey you can tell me…I know were not exactly close but I like to considered us friends and get to know you better. ''

''My mother used to say the planets revolved around me. She called me her little sun and stars. I left Themascreya against her wishes. ''

''I see,'' He replied with a soft smile. ''You're homesick…you should go back and visit. ''

''The thing is what would I say?''

He saw the distress on her face. It didn't help that it continued to rain, as drops dripped down her body. He chastised himself for the thoughts. He was pretty sure it was one of those worlds where he couldn't pull off the whole Harem thing. Even among other races he had come across the idea didn't seem common. He still wasn't sure what he felt for Hawkgirl…this was so confusing.

''Tell her that your sorry and you missed her…that you missed home. I never got the chance to be raised by my mother. I would give the world just to spend one day as a child, experiencing my mother's love.' He choked on the last few words. He also did something that shocked him. He felt a tear stream down his cheek. He mentioned it before several times but he never truly came to terms with how much he wished he had parents growing up as a child. It shocked him greatly when Diana pulled him into a soothing hug.

''It's ok Naruto…I guess I am lucky…but in a way I'm scared.''

''Everyone gets scared…even me.''

They broke apart from the hug. ''I thought you didn't get scared?'' She asked teasingly.

''Yeah well…let's just say I hate Yaoi and the people who like it frighten me.''

''What's Yaoi?''

''The most disgusting thing imaginable and we're not talking about it anymore…ask me again and your getting the silent treatment. Now since your thinking so much about it. You should really go visit your mother.''

''You're right...I can't put it off any longer,'' She said turning around and taking a few steps forward.

''Any idea when you will be back?''

''I don't know…tell the others for me will you?'' She asked as she took off into the air.

0

The not so Invisible Jet

0

Wonder Woman had burrowed one of the jets Naruto built. She didn't really pay attention when he was explaining about something called a Kekki something and some sensei called O'mally. Most of it went over he head, hell most of it went above the others head as well. She was rehearsing to herself what she would say to her mother out loud and failing badly. When she landed she came across her ruined home. The Ground in several places were torn up, there were fires and some of the buildings were destroyed. In her anguish she nearly missed the stoned forms of some of her 'sisters.'

She went into one of the temples to see a blue robbed man stalking around. ''Who are you!'' The princess demanded as the man turn around and did a chant. He summoned several pink orbs about the size of basket balls and launched them at her. Thinks to her bracelets she was able to effortlessly deflect them. Using her great agility she did several back flips and landed on one of the stair cases. Using the Momentum she shot herself forward, her fist connecting with his jaw sending him into one of the none stoned Amazon statues. She grabbed him by the scruff of the neck part of the outfit. ''How dare you defile this Sacred ground.'' Her ton held much anger. She raised her fist…

"WAIT! Harm me and the others will remain as they are… cold… hard… stone." He said with a smirk.

"Who are you! Talk!" she ordered forcefully.

"My name is Faust, Felix Faust… I am a humble student of the mystic arts." He answered.

"Why did you attack my sisters?"

"They left me no choice, I had to defend myself." He answered keeping his hands at visible.

"By turning them to stone!" she returned.

"Would you rather I smash them to pieces?" he returned… "I came here in pursuit of Ultimate Knowledge. To gain this I must find the fragments on an ancient sacred relic. The first piece was here… on this island. " he answered.

"… go on."

"I'll make a deal with you. I'll restore your sisters, if you help me get the other fragments…"

"Why should I believe you?" she asked.

A pink swirl appeared in the man's arm before a small medallion appeared. " A small demonstration…" he pointed the amulet at Hypolita, Diana's mother. "**Rabis vitae**" the medallion started to glow as well as the statue. Soon the stone dissipated and the queen was restored back to her flesh body.

"Ugh…" she was weak and dropped her sword falling on one knee.

"Mother!" Diana rushed to her side and caught her before she fell.

"Diana? Athena heard my prayers and sent you…" she spoke weakly and touched her cheek.

"I'm so sorry mother!"

"Oh, what a touching reunion." Said the man ruining the moment.

"The intruder! We must stop him… WE MUST!" she rushed at him, determined to cut him down.

"**Afrobaquiste!**" He chanted and in a moment the queen was turned back to stone to the horror of Diana.

"YOU MONSTER! Give me that!" she ordered for the amulet.

But the amulet disappeared in a second.

"I need your answer…" he returned with a smirk. "Will you help me?"

She wanted to kill him, there on the spot but the thought of leaving her mother trapped in stone made her choose the obvious choice.

"What kind of man are you?" she asked sickened by him.

"A practical one…" he answered before an hourglass appeared with sand in it. "You have 24 hours to bring me the fragments or your unfortunate mother will remain like this forever."

"And where will I find these relics?" she asked.

He opened his palm and in it appeared three glowing red crystals. "These gems are attuned to the mystic vibrations of each fragment. They will lead the way." He said before giving her the gems.

"Head my words Foust! If you break you vow, no magic in the Universe will save you from me!"

As Diana left Faust summoned a veil of fire to communicate with his master.

0

Museum

0

Diana landed the Javelin above the museum and ascended through the window from the ceiling.

She was holding a red crystal in her hand that was pulsing with light. She followed the said light deeper into the ancient Greek section until she came upon a vase in the center. Next to the vase was a huge statue, about 8 meters tall, it was of an ancient Greek soldier with armor, a helmet and a sword. The vase itself was pretty ordinary but looked old, it was resting in a structure of ancient Greek design, with 8 huge coulombs that held the top on. The vase seamed to pulse with the same light.

She approached it but overlooked the laser alarm at the steps.

The alarm went off and all the windows and doors were sealed with steel shutters effectively cutting off any exit.

"First things first…" she turned to the vase and smashed it open revealing a cylinder-like sculpture the size of two fists.

She studied the object for a minute before the sounds of huge footsteps caught her attention.

Turning around the sight overwhelmed her. The warrior had come to life, unsheathed its sword and prepared to strike.

"Great Gaia!"

Fortunately she flew away narrowly avoiding a clean hit.

She tried to use her lasso and tie his right hand, but she severely underestimated the goliath's strength and flexibility as it threw her across the room in into his left fist with little effort. She was blown away with a sore face and hit the wall.

The goliath charged with impressive speed, but the princess' flexibility and flight power saved her again. Unfortunately she had dropped the artifact that now rested in the giant's right fist.

"No! Give that back!" she yelled trying to open the giant's fist, but to no avail, his strength was too great. The giant tried to use the sword in his left hand to cut the thief down but she avoided it again and again.

Finally the giant managed to land another hit on her that sent her into the resting place of the vase causing the structure to fall on her.

The giant approached and tried to search for any sign that she might get up with his sword.

When she didn't he turned to leave but it was his mistake as she rose from the rubble with a piece of coulomb over her head. "I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons! I will not be denied!" she screamed before throwing the coulomb in the giant's right leg. The force of the hit caused its leg to crack and break

She then proceeded to assault the giant in a fury of hit with strength vastly superior. In a minute the giant was broken in pieces. The force of her hits and the rubble had broken a hole in the roof.

With her adversary destroyed, she relinquished her prize but before she could leave…

''Care to explain why your tearing up Museums? What ever happened to visiting Mumzies? '' Naruto asked as he dropped down from the hole in the roof.

''None of your concern,'' She replied curtly.

''When a hero goes around causing destruction for no reason. Supes has already contacted the others so you might want to explain what's going on. If your not going to tell me I can only rely on my eyes.''

0

30 minutes later on the roof.

0

"...and after that I left and asked Batman to find anything on Faust. Then I came here…" she finished.

"And you trust him to keep his word?" Asked Superman.

"Of course I don't trust him. But what else can I do?"

''We could just go and force him,'' Flash suggested.

"No, men are forbidden from ever setting foot on Themyscira. Besides, I gave my word that I would find the other relics." Answered the princess.

"…I'm afraid that leaves us with one course of action." Said J'onn.

The others nodded already knowing the obvious choice.

"We'll have to help you…" finished J'onn.

The others smiled and nodded and Diana was relieved about the extra help.

"Let's do this…" Naruto stated.

0

Metro Mall

0

Naruto and Diana made there way into the Metro Mall. Oddly enough that's where the jewel led them. Naruto decided to use his scent of smell to find the other artifact and went high while Wonder Woman went low.

He created a blood clone after a few minutes to aid in the search.

''Naruto I found it!'' He heard her say as he teleported below.

''Damn…this has been a lot of trouble. I'm beginning to think.'' He didn't get to finish as the object glowed brightly, blinding almost and exploded. Naruto got up a few seconds later, only momentarily stunned.

''Damn…you alright…look like that object messed you up.'' His blood clone said appearing out of nowhere annoying the original.

''Stuff it.'' He jab the Clone in the chest. Shock coursed through him as he pierced the clone's body with ease. His cough up blood and fell forward in a puddle of…well blood. ''The hell? My healing factor should have prevented that. Unless that damn object messed with it. Now that I think about it…'' Naruto heard a beastly wail as he turned to face his opponent. A long and slender reptilian like creature. He didn't see Diana anywhere in sight but that was the last thing he needed to worry about.

The creature moved with incredible speed and delivered a punch to his jaw; sending him crashing through three walls. He got up and dodge the creature's fist, landed a punch to the back of it's skull, then he swung his knee up, catching it in the stomach. The creature knealed over in pain momentarily before jerked back and catching Naruto in the knee with it's foot.

The blond howled in pain as a sickening crunch echoed. Yep, the damn object affected his healing factor. Unknown to most people most damage done to him actually washed off. It wasn't as painful as it looked. His healing factor was like a damage reduction bonus from like that game Star Ocean: Til the end of time, but instead of a whack maximum of 30% for some items his could be considered in the rang e of 90%. His Physical toughness was just as grand but it depended on how strong his foe was. If he was on part with Naruto then it was a flat out 0% in toughness but with the regeneration covering the difference.

All that and more drove him to be as tough as he could be possibly in all physical aspects when necessary. The creature had flew at him, nearly clipping his arm, if he hadn't dodge to the left at the last second. The creature flew at him again only to be caught by the Blond's tail around it's leg and thrown into a book store. The impact of the creature was evident by the sound of breaking glass and falling book cases.

''Daaamn! You got fuc…'' He was hit by a book cased and crashed into a wall. He pushed the heavy object aside and groaned as the creature's fist connected with skull. The force of the damn blow nearly cracked his blow. He pulled out his claws and try to sever the creature's hand when his claws clang against something solid…like metal. ''The fuck?'' He asked as the creature gave him a brutal upper cut to the jaw sending him crashing into the roof.

''Ok…play times over…I'm pissed!" The blond shouted as he launched himself from the roof and threw a chakra enhanced punch at the creature, sending it into the ground, causing a crater.

Next thing he knew the creature got his legs with it's tail and tossed him clear across the mall into a statue. ''Oh Kami! Going to feel that in the morning.'' He said he activated his Dojutsu. ''No More Games…you're through…'' It was then he saw a flash of something. ''Diana…'' The monster tackled him head on and grabbed him by the throat. It kneed him in the stomach then punch him in the chest with a punch sending him into one of the escalators. As he saw the monster approach he recognized it's pattern of flight. He went on the defensive and began studying it's attack pattern.

''No,'' He said as the monster intensified it's attack. It was to his horror he began to realize exactly what was going on. The artifact had casted an illusion on them. One to make the other see a monster. He berated himself for not being able to see it. Then he thought back with what happened to his clone. Diana had been there to see it…she didn't know that he made a clone. She saw what looked like a monster killing her friend. She wasn't fighting to take him out…she was fighting to kill him.


	13. Paradise Lost: Part 2

Shinobi of the League

0

NarutoxHarem

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000

Author DarkShadowRaven has given me permission to use character descriptions from his story.

Also I think I'll try and go about pulling in more comic elements. You'll notice the elements later on.

0000000000

Story Start-

000

As Naruto flew through the air he wandered what he did today to deserve this. With a groan he was pinned to the wall. Lately Naruto's healing factor had been rather erratic. A side effect of too much negative Chaos energy building up in his body. Because Chaos energy was one of the most powerful and chaotic form of energy if often would adapt which Naruto found a pain in the ass.

Sometimes it was every couple of months which took Naruto some meditation to get under control. Other times the negative Chaos energy would flare up and cause him intense pain and mess with the systems of his body. It was usually the former, slight pain that impede his focus or preventing him from using a particularly powerful attack. Thankfully it didn't occur too often during his journeys, but right now it was flaring up and preventing him from fighting back correctly.

''I'm giving you one last chance monster; tell me where Naruto is?''

It was then he said fuck it and put his hands together in a familiar sign. If this was some sort of illusion then he pray it would break upon Diana recognizing him.

''Wait a minute but that's…'' That sign, she had seen Naruto form that sign whenever he created whenever he created copies of himself.

''Oh Hera!''

It was then the illusion was dispelled.

''You see me now? Thank kami because ...'' Before he could finish he had passed out.

Naruto had woken up with a start. He attempted to sit up but he was hold still. ''You shouldn't move…your injuries…''

''Will be taken care of by my healing factor.'' He answered gruffly as his body began to tingle. ''It's safe to say that at this moment you scare me more then Trigger now.''

''Naruto you have no idea how…''

''It's ok,'' Placing a hand on her shoulder he assured her he bared no ill will. ''Not the first time I been tossed around by a woman with super strength. Knowing my luck it won't be the last time either. Did we get scroll?'' He asked as she held it up. ''Good…could you direct me to the nearest drug store…I need Asprin, lots of it...and Morphine.''

Two hours later the League had assembled. The league had decided to meet at Faust's apartment.

The relics themselves were as subtle as ever, although Naruto could feel a slight increase in activity in them.

Faust's apartment was large enough to house numerous relics, statues, staffs, tribunal wards, rods, masks and lots of books.

"Fascinating. Faust clearly has a great passion for learning." Spoke J'onn looking at all the books and relics that were collected.

The others were looking around at books, statues, masks or other objects. Naruto looked around and studied some of the masks feeling a strange energy clinging to every object. It seamed like his chakra allowed him to tap a little into the mystical energies of the artifacts. He made a mental note to ransack this apartment later.

Flash picked up a golden rod with large crystal on top but thinned out, like a lens, and a strange medallion on top. "Where'd he get this stuff? Warlocks R' Us?" he asked looking through the clear crystal and examining the rod. He didn't notice how the medallion split at the centre and opened like an eye, or the energy that was charging in the crystal.

"Don't touch that!" Warned the batman, but it was too late.

"Huh?" As Flash turned around the rod released all of its energy in a bluish blast from the eye and almost hit the bat, had he not ducked in the last second. It left a pretty sizable dent in the wall. "… oops."

"Don't touch anything! We don't know what kind of powers we're dealing with." Snapped Batman, angrily snatching the rod out of Flash's hands. Just as he finished Superman, J'onn and Diana placed everything back, the magic was pretty convincing to them.

_ S_uperman stared at the damage done by the rod and knew that this guy wasn't just smoke and mirrors. _'I have to be careful; magic is one of my few weaknesses…'_

Diana felt the same insecurity going up her spine.

Superman broke the silence that had settled. "So, who is this Faust?"

Batman pulled out a photo that he had acquired from one of Faust's colleague at the museum, Professor Ulrich. "Felix Faust was once a respected professor of Archaeology. But when he became fascinated with the mystical arts he was kicked out of the University for his heretical ideas, involving sacrifices and worshipping gods. He swore revenge on those who mocked him, and several people later disappeared under mysterious circumstances…" he left the rest standing for them to guess.

Diana looked at one of the cabinets. "I have a pretty good idea what happened to them…" on the last shelf lay three gray heads, one a woman the other two male, with shocked and horrified expressions sealed forever on their now stone faces. It looked like Faust found his test subjects.

"That is just sick, man." Said Flash feeling chills of disgust.

"It gets worse…" added Superman appearing from behind them. "I found his journal. The last entry makes reference to Tartarus…"

"Tartarus?" Naruto responded with confusion for a moment._ 'Where have I heard...'_

"The pit of lost Souls…" Both Shinobi and Amazon responded at the same time. A deep put in the abyss composed of endless torture where judged souls were sent after death. There was also supposed to be a deity known as Tartarus, the third force to manifest after the birth of Kaos.

"Isn't that just a myth?" Superman asked.

"If only it were…" she returned. "Long ago, in ancient times, my mother Hipolyta fell in love with a god, Lord Hades. When war broke out between the Olympian gods and their ancient foes, the Titans, Hades struck a treasonous bargain with the enemy. He would deliver Mount Olympus into the Titan's hands; in return, he would be given dominion over all humanity.

Hades tricked my mother into opening the gates of Olympus to the invading Titans. There was a battle of which the muses still sing. The gods fought back and eventually prevailed.

As punishment for his treachery, Zeus cast Hades into the pit of Tartarus, and in Hell, where he would rule over the dead for all eternity.

For her unwitting role in Hades' plot, my mother was charged with guarding the gateway to the Underworld. To make sure that the gate could never be unlocked, its only key was broken up and scattered across the globe. Mother told me that she kept a piece in the temple, as a daily reminder of her eternal shame." She finished saddened and ashamed of recalling this dark part of the amazons past.

J'onn came to the conclusion. "Then these parts we've been gathering are parts of the key."

"But why would Faust want it?" The Flash asked.

"Only one reason…" countered Batman placing the artifacts on the table and putting them together. "He intends to use it…" he finished turning around, the artifacts were not unlike a huge key with the two cylinders acting as handles and the larger piece as the body of the key.

"Where is this gateway to the Underworld?" Asked Superman.

"Beneath Themyscira…" answered the disgruntled princess.

Superman, Batman and J'onn all knew the harsh conclusion.

"Diana, you can't give Faust the key." Said Superman.

"If I don't, my mother and sisters remain petrified forever." Answered Diana, she knew better than anyone that if the situation was different she would flat out refuse this from the beginning. But how could she leave her sisters and mother like that? What kind of daughter would leave her family to a fate worse then death?

"And if you do, Hades and Faust will end the world as we know it…" returned Batman.

''Then we'll just have to make sure that doesn't get his hands on it.'' Naruto spoke up. ''I've got an idea...''

0

-Meanwhile on Themyscira-

0

Faust had used his magic power to open a circle of fire.

"**Where is she Faust? Where is the Amazon princess?" **The voice of the entity spoke.

"Try to have patience, my lord." Faust tried to quench his eagerness.

"'_**PATIENCE'**_**? I have been patient for over 3000 years!" **This time the declaration was angry as it voiced boomed throughout the chamber. The intensity of the flames magnified

as Faust had to use his hands to avoid getting burned and turned away from the blazing intensity of the fire.

"Forgive me, I simply meant that the relics will soon be here. I feel it in my bones, and then, Lord Hades, the **world **will be ours!" Placated the disciple to his master confidently, feeling victory close enough to touch.

"**Indeed it will, human. Indeed it will."**

''She'll be here soon Hades. Your freedom and an entrance to an Olympus in exchange for your aid. That is the deal!'' A cool voice spoke as he appeared from the hallway.

He was about 6'5 in height with charcoal black hair and reddish-orange eyes. He had the build of a mercenary with a single three inch scar under his cheek. He wore an all black armor with strange ruins all over them. Even with all those unusual features his teeth stood out. Sharp and deadly looking like razors.

**''Indeed...I haven't forgotten the promise devourer!'' **

''Good!'' The sharp teeth man said as he turned and went on his face. ''I don't like to be disappointed. I'll be waiting in the forest.'' The man said as he went about leaving the temple.

''My lord I don't trust that man.''

**''Do not worry Faust! Once that man serves his use I will extinguish his life like all those who dare stand before me.''**

Time had past as Faust waited patiently, bored, confident in his abilities for the princess to return with the Key to his prize, "Ultimate Knowledge".

As he contemplated, he couldn't help but admire the Amazon queen's beauty, even in her currently stony form, she still looked as beautiful as the stories said her to be.

"Beautiful and great mother, I should really thank you for raising such a devoted daughter." He remarked running his hand over her stone cheek, almost lovingly but more out of a sense of pride and superiority than actual care or gratitude. "She was so eager to corporate. Truthfully, I actually expected more resistance from her…"

"Faust!"

A voice called out before the doors to the entrance were opened swiftly and the Amazon princess flew in with the key in her hands and under a cloth to cover it.

"Intriguing. Back already? And with hours to spare. I am impressed." Spoke the magician, his snidely nature and superiority complex showing without any restraint. "Have you got the relics?"

She presented the key fully assembled which brought a very annoying smirk to his face. He was so caught up in his own victory that he didn't even question how she figured out that the artifacts were supposed to be assembled.

"But first, free my mother!" Diana demanded, being understandably suspicious.

"Oh, yes, yes, of course!" he answered eagerly, summoning the cracked Medusa medallion. "_**Raves vitae!**_" as soon as he finished, the medallion glowed yellow and Hipolyta soon followed, after a couple of seconds the stone curse magically lifted and movement returned to her body.

"Ughhhhh!"

Diana approached Faust and gave him the key before turning to her mother. "Mother…"

Hipolyta looked at her daughter in wonder but the moment was broken by Faust who couldn't help but gloat over his victory.

"After 3000 years, the Key is finally complete."

"Diana, you didn't…" spoke the queen stunned at the key in front of her.

Faust turned to the princess. "Thank you for your assistance. But now that your usefulness is over, there's only one detail left…" the Medusa medallion appeared in his right hand intent on using it. "_**Effro bachis**- _What!" the medallion was snatched out of hand in the blink of an eye by Flash.

"You're not the only one with an ace up your sleeve, pal." Said Flash confidently flipping the medallion.

"What is this!" Faust bawled in confusion.

His response was Batman flying through a hole in the temple with his grappling hook delivering a good punch that knocked Faust off his feet.

"You brought _men_ here? To Themyscira?" yelp out, almost abhorred at them, and lifting her hand instinctively to defend herself from them.

"Did you really think she'd trust worthless scum like you?" Asked Batman covered by both Superman and J'onn.

Superman approached. "It's over Faust, come along quietly."

"NEVER!" Screamed Faust before firing bolt after bolt of magic trying to destroy these foul mortals He created waves of destructive magic that hit the other heroes with a good deal of force.

Superman got the high ground but was still struck with one pink bolt that had enough destructive force in it to hurt. Magic was one of his weaknesses after all.

Flash appeared and taunted the magician and he had reason to, Faust's magic was to slow to hit the hero.

Faust had enough. "HAAGHH!" He waved his right hand from left to right and the ground cracked and broke apart in rubble with stones sticking out.

Flash ran right into one of the stones and because the ground was unstable, he slipped and rolled on the ground before hitting a pillar.

"Now die!" Faust charged his attack but was hit by a body slam from J'onn before he could kill Flash.

The sorcerer fought back with his magic bolts, but J'onn's intangibility gave him a good advantage. But the man didn't back down and his second magic attack was 5 times stronger then the last which caused both Batman and J'onn had to take cover from as it destroyed a good section of the ground they were standing on.

One pillar nearly fell on the dark hero but Superman caught it before it could crush him.

'I've wasted too much power'. Faust tried to make a dash to outside; he overexerted his powers and had to conserve his energy.

But before he could escape, Batman's grappling hock caught him with the end tying around him like a rope. Batman was soon joined by Wonder Woman's lasso, she had enough playing around.

"You think this will stop me?" He held both restraints in his arms and a strong torrent of energy ran through the restraints like lightning and struck both heroes with a surge of pain taking them down.

Faust tried to get away again with the key but was cut off by J'onn while Superman and Flash surrounded him.

Faust pulled out one of his trump cards, three seeds from his pocket, and threw them at Flash and Superman. "_**Empelloy!**_" Huge spiky green tentacles grew out of the ground wrapping tightly around Superman. Flash fought back with a sword he found on the ground and it looked like it worked but more tentacles grew out of those he cut.

"Anybody got some weed killer?... UGHhh." Unfortunately his mouth got the better of him again and a single moment of distraction was enough to catch him off guard.

J'onn tried to attack Faust but the plants sprouted around their master and caught the Martian before he could inflict any harm on the sorcerer.

Superman could have used his strength but he felt something off with the plants. _'They're feeding off my energy…'_

Diana and Batman recovered from the last attack and both attacked the plant but Faust backed it up from behind and used his bolts to knock Batman off his feet in an explosion and the plants caught him in the air.

Diana was the only one fighting back but now she was being overwhelmed.

Faust eagerly approached the queen feeling victorious, key in one hand. "Come, your highness, we don't want to be late for the grand opening." He offered his hand but she pulled out a knife and tried to cut him down.

''Hey Ass-hole! Think fast!'' Faust heard as he turned only for a fist to meet his face. He fell to the ground, blood seeping from his mouth. ''Did you really think it'd be that easy?''

''Yeah...he sort of did!'' A voice exclaimed as a blast blind sighted Naruto, causing him to grumble onto the ground as he twisted in agony. Naruto looked up and snarled, ''Alkino! Kami! If it isn't Silv being a pain in my ass it's you!''

''It's funny seeing you here Uzumaki. I'll guess you'll prove a good test to see if this Hades is worthy or enough to join the cause.'' Alkino stated as the recovered Faust managed to subdue Queen Hipolyta who was still weakened from being turned to stone. ''If you fuck up again Faust you're on your own.'' The devourer stated as he tossed the sorcerer the key that Naruto had a blood clone guarding. The Devourer faded into darkness, one of the powers he had acquire from one of the victims he had literally eaten alive.

''Es necroponen elfonnen." As soon as Faust finished his incantation steam started to circle around him and in a flash he was gone. And with that the magic in the room had faded.

The others broke out of their shock and approached. The earth where Faust was sitting on was a small crater with smoke.

Diana approached him and harshly addressed him. "What happened? How did Faust escape? I thought you had a plan?''

''I'm sorry Diana...I wasn't expecting for the bastard to have back up. ''

"…There's only one place they could have gone… follow me."

The princess took one of the still lit torches and led them down a corridor to a door. She pressed on a huge switch and the door opened to a path of stairs descending underground.

The air felt moist and a stench of decay filled the ninja's nose. He almost couldn't bare it, if he hadn't stopped the chakra flow to his nose, he definitely would have thrown up.

Soon they reached the exit and it was a sight to behold. Tartarus was a huge battleground, abandoned and decayed over time. It lay deep underground and, somehow, it was illuminated by either torches or glowing phosphors from the rocks. It was locked in a huge underground cavern. What was left looked like ruins of a city. The ruins included broken pillars, statues, even burned down houses. It was truly a sight any archaeologist would sell his soul to discover and present to the world.

The real prize was just at the end of the outskirts, a huge door was locked with a complex system of counterweights and gears that looked impenetrable.

Tied in chains to the remains of a pillar lay Hipolyta. Faust eagerly approached the lock which held the final piece. He was slightly exhausted but didn't show it. The fight really took some energy out of him.

"I beg you, stop this! You don't know what you're doing!" The queen tried to warn him.

Faust just turned back to her with a superior smirk. "I know exactly what I'm doing. I've dreamt of this moment all my life. Now, let us not keep our new lord waiting…"

The man placed the key in the lock that had been placed in front of the gate and turned it initiating the opening mechanism.

Gears covered in cobwebs, stones turned brown and gray from age started moving, the metals bars keeping the gate closed slowly opened.

The queen could only watch helplessly as the doors were opening, huge flames were on the other side illuminating everything around the gate. It was truly hell on Earth, like a 100 incinerators all lighting up at the same time.

A shadow could be seen just on the other side. It approached until it was finally out of the flame. It turned out to be a huge person about 4 meters tall dressed in red and black armour, boots with bone spikes growing out of them, greyish skin. He had gauntlets similar to his boots, black and gray with a red tint, at the end were spokes that looked like claws coming out of fingers, he had a huge piece of armour around his midsection, in a mixture of gray and black with three red circles on his chest and shoulder pads also black with a red outline and three spikes on each. His helmet was like a mixture of roman, Spartan and common Greek. It covered all of his head except for his eyes, nose and mouth; it was very sharp around the edges on the face with two huge bull-like horns coming out of the sides where his ears should be. All in all, he was a very intimidating figure he also wore a long black cape that looked burned on the end and worn out but was still clean.

"_**Tremble mortals! Your Lord has come at last!"**_

"Welcome, Lord Hades. To honour you, I brought an offering." Spoke the kneeling Faust with a mix of admiration and slight fear, presenting Hipolyta to the god.

"_**Do my eyes deceive me? Can it be my dearest Hipolyta? Here to greet her lord and master on his triumphant return from the deepest pits of Hell?"**_ The arrogant god spoke, taking off his helmet to reveal a handsome man with an angled face, long curly black hair, a goatee and a small moustache. All in all he looked like a man in his early 30's.

"Not a day has passed since I haven't been reminded of your treachery…" retorted the defiant queen.

"**And not a day has passed since I have yearned to feel the sweet touch of living flesh, again… **" returned the god lovingly stroking her cheek and lifting her face for good measure and to steal a kiss from her-.

"My lord," Faust interrupted. "I have upheld my end of the bargain; I delivered your freedom and the Amazon queen, now I demand what you promised me… "

By this time Naruto and the heroes had hidden behind rocks and statues, they couldn't afford an all-out attack just yet.

"**Ah yes, 'Ultimate Knowledge'"** The god spoke as his left hand charged with flaming energy; he then pressed his flaming hand to the sorcerer's head. **"'Ultimately', pain and suffering are all man will ever know…" **he finished to the horror of everyone as Faust was drained of his powers and aged to an old crippled man screaming in pain and horror.

Everyone was too shocked to move except Diana who rushed in and took one of the swords on the ground and cut her mother's restraints. "Hurry mother…"

Hades was not expecting this but was not worried.

**"Hipolyta, you didn't tell me you had a daughter… " **he finished with a scream releasing a huge fireball on the women. Luckily they took cover behind some rocks before it could hit them. Hades stepped out through the fire, **"I wonder if she's as loving as her mother…"**

Superman couldn't hold back any more and flew right in delivering a strong punch to the god's face that pushed him back but it looked like it didn't hurt at all as the god slapped away Superman, without much effort, into one of the barely standing pillars.

Batman soon followed throwing explosive batarans at the god but the god just slapped most of them away.

Naruto charged in next, charging up mana he cast the black magic spell Blizzaga encasing the underworld god in ice. Charging up chakra he prepared to shatter it only for power to radiate from Hades causing him to shatter the ice prison. Using the chakra from the punch, Naruto vaulted himself over the underworld god as he prepared to use a jutsu instead.

Flash dashed in running circles around the god and delivering punches.

But to the god, he was more of an annoyance. He inhaled deeply and fired a huge stream of fire after the hero who avoided it by running on walls.

J'onn leapt high into the air. Attempting to subdue the god by trying to slam him into the ground, but that didn't work as Hades turned his head underground and fired a stream of fire at the Martian injuring him and propelling him back onto the ground.

Diana and Hipolyta took swords and shields from the skeletons on the ground and armed themselves.

Hades had enough of this. **"YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE A GOD!" **He rose from the ground with fire in his eyes. Swinging his arms, the earth seamed to move with him in an earthquake. Zombies rose from the ground dressed in Greek armor with red eyes and skeletal bodies or with partially decomposed bodies. They started grabbing the heroes and scratching at them with bony fingers. They came from everywhere, some with swords and shields, and some with axes or decomposed horses. **"Behold the fate of all heroes!" **finished Hades watching pleased.

Turning his attention from the God to the legion of zombies Naruto fired off a combination if wind and fire to lit ablaze the undead creatures.

Batman was using his explosive batarangs to wipe out groups of them, while Superman was using his heat vision to cut them down.

J'onn phased through the attacks so that they hit each other and solidified to take out one at a time.

Diana and her mother fought back to back taking out a couple of zombies at a time. "They're endless, how can we overcome them?" Asked Diana feeling the strain of all the zombies

"**You can't!**" Hades declared confidently, watching the battle from afar. He saw Batman and J'onn working together destroying a group of zombies. He charged a huge fireball and fired at the two.

The fireball exploded on impact with the force of a powerful missile taking out an area the size of a few blocks. Luckily Batman and J'onn were able to outrun it but the aftershock still hit them pretty hard.

Hades then turned to Superman and Flash who were taking out groups of zombies; he fired another fireball, hitting Superman straight in the center of his chest and propelled him into the remains of a temple. Flash was caught in the crossfire and without firm ground underneath, fell against a pillar. **"AHAHAHA, BOW TO ME MORTALS!"**

''Damnit! Time to change tactics!'' Naruto thought as he changed the landscape of earth that most of the Zombies stand into mud, creating a swamp.

**Come on mortal. You'll have to better then that.'' **

Taking out his ever evolving blade Naruto went on the offensive. Naruto slashed at the air sending condense blast of airs that Hades shook off. _'Well if I can't cut through his army I'll blast my way through.''  
_

Naruto aimed his finger at Hades as he clutched his arm with his left hand. He quickly gathered Reiki which started off as a small bead and gathered to the size of a baseball. ''REI GUN!'' The small ball of energy exploded into the size of a freight train as it crashed into Hades.

The Heroes and the queen covered there eyes because of the bright blinding light the attack gave off in contrast to the dank dark chamber. As the attack exploded a Kilometer in width and length crater was created in one of the walls.

_'Now that was cool...''_

_''Just how powerful are you Uzumaki?''_

_"…By the gods…" _

The entrapped army of Zombies had been obliterated. Hades emerged from the crater in a mixture of annoyance and angered. Part of his face was slightly singed red by the attack.

''**Mortal! You will pay for marring my face! I will torture you for all of eternity!'' **He declared with red glowing eyes. He raised his hands.

"**Come, my servants! Slaughter these insolent fools that dare oppose me.'' **More undead creatures were summoned.

''Tch...more zombies. Can't you be aa...'' Naruto clutched his chest as a twinge of pain echoed through his body._ 'Damnit! Not now! Not again!" _He thought as he fell to one knee. Te skeletal warriors amongst the group charged forward attempting to cut Naruto down when a ray of fire saw there hands off.

''Thanks Supes!'' Naruto grunted as he closed one of his eyes in pain.

''Maybe you should get back! You're in pain!''

''It'll take more then zombies to keep me down. Besides, against a God you guys are going to need all the help you can get.'' Naruto placed his hands in a cross. Smoke filled the chamber has over a thousand Naruto's appear. ''

The heroes started banding together again as the clones formed the brunt of the attack against the army of the undead.

Diana and her mother were having a real hard time, these demons were more powerful and they were on the defensive stabbing and cutting where and when they could.

"We have to stop this madness!" Diana said blocking an attack and cutting a demon's throat.

"Somehow we have to push Hades back into the portal and close it. The key you have to destroy it…!" Answered back the queen.

Naruto took notice that Hades stood back and watched the fight with an arrogant smirk.

Naruto sighed, wishing he had drawn in some nature chakra earlier. Naruto's eyes morphed into the multi-color tomoe shaped of the Omnigan. Naruto charged forth as he began charging a Rasengan.

With lightning like speed he had closed the gap between him and the underworld god as his Rasengan was lit ablaze with black flames. When the sphere connected the god scream in pain and agnuish as the black flames burst and exploded. He ripped off the torso of the armor and tossed it aside as his chest were covered with superifical burns.

**''Insolent pest! First you dare mar my face and now my body. I'll kill you myself!''**

Naruto took advantage of Hades's rant and drove the tempest into the now exposed chest of the Underworld god. Normally Naruto would have made a witty remark, but there were far too many lives on the line for him to be anything but serious. Unfortunately before he could pull off another attack Hades had punched him and send him skidding back a few feet. Naruto shook off the dust and scraped skin from the rocky floor as he prepared another counter.

Hades pulled out the blade and tossed it to the side when he felt something warm...and wet. He was bleeding? A mortal had actually made him, a god bleed.

Once again Naruto took advantage of the phenomena that many beings good and evil partook in which included watching their opponents transform and not attack them or their enemies monologue/explain a technique.

Using a pre-existing source of Amaterasu flames, Ryu is able to manipulate the shape and form to create multiple odd looking beast similar to that of a large cat and wolf made of Amatarasu. Like its similar creation, it requires a large amount of chakra to control the direction and actions of the wild beast. Their main use is attacking their given target which if touched can cause for the black fire to spread throughout their body. If the enemy attempts to destroy the creatures by slicing them, they will merely reform back into there shape using their fire. It is to be noted that they must be fully extinguished to completely rid of them.

In less then a blink Naruto formed two copies of one of his oldest techniques. The three Naruto's began crafting the Rasenshuriken. Hades though in his rage immediately charged the blond prepared to kill him with his bare hands.

The three Naruto's looked up in shock as Hades plowed right through them, only for them all to disappear in a puff of smoke.

**''WHAT! Where are you mortal! COME OUT AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!''**

''No thanks! I rather face you like a shinobi!''

While Hades was powerful and known for his endurance he was far from the most agile or cunning of the Gods to a degree. The real Naruto dropped from above with Rasenshuriken in hand. ''Let's see how you like my Rasenshuriken you bastard!'' Naruto roared as the attack connected with the face of the Underworld God. The spiraling Shuriken sphere of wind slowly expanding as an innumerable amount of slices covered the area in an explosion of chakra and force, drawing in whatever nearby zombies/demons it could.

''Take'em out!'' One Kagebunshin declared as one by one the Kagebunshin had detonated to take but zombies by the dozen.

The shock and power of the attack was enough to stop the others in their tracks and force them to take cover from the shockwave of the attack and debris that were falling everywhere.

When the smoke finally cleared Naruto was still standing, crouch over with his hands on his knees with a mangled Hades on the ground motionless.

Naruto let out a heavy breath as he stood up right.

_'I thought I seen it all after fighting bastards like Ganondorf and Father. The bastards in this dimension are something else. No wonder Kuiinshi told me that there were people in this dimesnion that could actually kill me.'_

''Even Gods can be killed!'' Naruto stated as he clutched his chest one more. A surge of Chaos energy causing him to wince in pain. Naruto paused when he heard the sounds of groan.

Hades was getting up, his shoulder plates had fallen off and the side of his face that the Rasenshuriken had fit was littered with scars. _'Can't I ever get a fucking break?' _Naruto thought as the battle wasn't over just yet.

000

Chapter End

000

Originally there were fifteen more pages worth to go along with it, but seeing as I'm still typing I decided to break it into two chapters. The next chapter will contain a lot of spoilers/or maybe not depending on how you look at it scenes for my Unleashed Series. The other chapter will be out some time tonight though.


	14. Paradise Lost: The Finale

Shinobi of the League

__

0

NarutoxHarem

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000

Author DarkShadowRaven has given me permission to use character descriptions and other themes from his story. That includes particular passages which include word for word dialogues from the actual show. For those complaining about stealing please use some common sense. I noted in several messages I have permission to use certain things, not to mention their are noticable changes which will show from how this chapter branches off.

Also I think I'll try and go about pulling in more comic elements. You'll notice the elements later on.

00000

As of 2/9 this chapter as been altered with a new ending and preview of the next chapter.

Well folks I have some horrible news. The computer I was using has caught a virus. Meaning that I am finally out of the game. That leaves only the school computers which I will only have access to, two days out of the week as I started classes again. I will be going back and answering reviews from all my stories and responding, and maybe review a few stories at best on my PS3 as I look for new and interesting material I can add from reading the suggestion and ideas from the forums of Tropes and Idioms.

I will be working on some minor side stories that correspond to the Unleashed series that focuses on other aspects and characters. One will be titled MMoA: which means Missed Moments of Awesome. The Missed Moments of Awesome will be broken to one fandom to each matching story that will give sneak previews on how I plan on either reverseing Badass and Character Decay in certain series like keeping Vilgax and Kevin as both powerful and competent villians that were horresendly(?) derailed in Alien Force or having real and justifible reasons for Heel Face Turns and such or trying to write actual fight scenes and not skip over them like the would be awesome Diva vs Saya scene we never got, but a time skip.

I'm also still looking for people with a Deviantart account who can do drawing for characters and scenes I have in mind. Please contact me if you think you qualify as so far I have only one drawer.

So far only Lanky Nathan and Lost Ride; bless their hearts are the only ones helping me. Anyway if you like for me to do a simple MMoA for a particular series using only canon characters of a fandom send me a request and I'll let you know when I can and if; which will have to wait until I get a new computer. This note will also be added to my profile as well. Sorry folks...but like I said I'll try to get things sorted out when I can.

00000

Story Start-

000

**''I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER MORTAL! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU SUFFER FOR ALL OF ETERNITY!'' **

It was then Hades began to transform, his mouth and teeth elongated and widened, his teeth sharper, his eyes got blood red with a yellow iris, his face turned gray, his nose flattened, two horns spurted out of his head with his enlarged ears passing his head, his tongue split in three. He looked almost like a wolf with very demonic features.

The demented god couldn't contain himself anymore he rushed at the blond ninja delivering a strong kick to his midsection propelling Naruto into the cave wall. Naruto pried himself from the walls as Hades followed up with another punch, only for Naruto to catch it.

Naruto was forced to one knee as he tried to fight off the attack. As the God's eyes glow as he prepared to attack he was caught off guard when Superman and J'onn bum rushed his ass. Hades began being pushed back by the Kryptonian and Martial's power punches, but Hades reacted by breathing as stream of fire that sent both attackers reeling back.

''Chao...Aagh!'' A violet bolt of electricity radiated from Naruto's arm. Naruto tried to quickly think up of something he had in his arenal that could destroy a God, but most of those battles consisted of him being in a super powered state. Before Hades could resume his attack Flash tried his look by running rapidly around the transformed beast, forming a tornado attempting to lift him off the ground and disable him.

Hades was able to react by punching the ground hard enough to crack it, causing the Flash to loose footing. Unsure just how durable the speedster were Naruto performed a switch as Hades's fist crashed his fist into Naruto's ribs, cracking them. Naruto crashed on the ground clutching his ribs. 'Damnit!'

This time Batman entered the fray by throwing explosive batarangs above and behind Hades, attempting to by Naruto some time to recover by burrying him under some rubble. Immediately an idea jogged Narutos mind as Naruto made circular motions. The rocks that exploded from the Batarangs were halted.

Naruto then shut his fist as he attempted to entrap the god in a sphere. ''Damnit! Not enough mois...'' He pauded..thanking about it for a moment. Taking out a kunai, prepared to us ehis own blood as a water catalyst along with some fire to entrap Hades in a metal sphere, but before he could suceed the craze god broke out of the shell.

Feeling his ribs nearly mended Naruto rose his hands as two large Columns of Earth sprouting by Hades. Clapping his hands together they slammed towards the God who used his strength to stop them before they could crush his body. Naruto grasp his right hand with his left hand as Lightning chakra began to gather. If crushing and blasting wouldn't work then we would pierce the bastard. The sound of chirping birds filled the Pit as Naruto readied his arm.

'Chidori!' Naruto charged forward just as Hades broke the stone Columns and plunged his hand into the God's chest, his fingers halfway burying in. Hades suddenly grabbed the blond's head with his hands, crushing it as he hoisted the blond up. Naruto swung his foot up and kicked Hades in the jaw causing him to drop the blond.

Naruto dropped and prepared to retaliate when Hades clasped his hands together and brung it down upon the blond, causing the former to crash into the ground creating a small crater.

Once more Hades was interrupted, this time by Diana who put herself the downed shinobi and the God. Despite channeling all her strength into her blows Hades proved far too durable. Catching the Princess by the neck he flung her into Batman who was fighting through the left over of Hade's zombies to get ahold of the key and destroy it to stop the out of control God.

**''Hilpolyta! Why deny what is desstined to be? Submit to me? Become my queen and I'll spare your daughter.''  
**

''I rather die then suffer further shame then allying myself with such a monster as the!'' She hissed as she picked up one of the blond's fallen weapons. Hades caught the blade and snapped it in two.

Hades slammed Hipolyta in the ground causing the queen the cry out in agony.** ''I will not be denied.'' **

**''**Get away from her you beast!'' Diana roared as she flew forward in top speed. Hades turned halfway as he shoved the top half of the broken blade into the Amazon's shoulder and knocked her away.

**''I'll be with you as soon as I'm done with your mother!'' **He declared as he haphazardly tossed the peace of blade to the side. As he turned his attention back to Hipolyta only to be met with a mist and knocked back several feet.

''Even if it kills me. I'll die before I allow you to lay another finger on another Amazon...'' Naruto breathed out in between pants. ''I...will kill you!'' Naruto declared as his cerulean blue eyes began to glow gold.

''**You truly are an annoying mortal! No...you can't be mortal or human. No human could survive my blows and done what you've done.''  
**

''It doesn't matter...I'll end things with this next attack. If I can't crush, blast, or slice you then I'll completely obliterate you.'' Naruto posed his hand as he prepared forming a Rasengan, but this one began to glow with an unstable violent energy.

Hades, while proud of his power wasn't above trickery to get what he wanted. So instead of focusing his attention on Naruto he turned to Diana and launched a fireball at the injured Amazon.

Naruto reacted, appearing in front of Diana and shoved his incomplete Rasengan variation into the ball of fire. The ball explode in a blaze of heat as Naruto's hands smoke. Though before Naruto could react Hades fist tore right through Naruto's abdomen.

''NARUTO!''

Naruto stumbled back, falling backwards as he began to lose consciousness. ''Damn...not here!'' He thought as Darkness overcame him.

0

?

0

''HEY!''

Naruto was shaken out of his thoughts. ''Huh...wha?'' He looked himself in the mirror and noticed he looked a lot older then his usual assumed apperance. He looked to be in his twenties and tugging at his ankle was a light skin child of about five years old. Naruto didn't recognize the child, but he did feel familiar.

''Unca Nawuto! Every one is waiting outside!'' The boy said, tugging at his finger and leading him outside. There outside at numerous tables were people he had met from all his adventures, friends old and new.

At one table sat Atsuko with little Yusuke who was happily chatting with Tikal and Rogue. The latter breast feeding a baby girl with blond hair and bat wings. At another table Gwen and Charm Caster were performing magic tricks fo r other children that looked oddly reminiscent of people he knew. One chubby boy looked a lot like Chouji, but he had Kitsune ears and a tail.

Another boy sitting beside him had the Inuzuka traits, but the ears of a Lycan.

One little girl who was hiding behind Azula's leg seemed to be eying what Naruto assumed was Sokka Jr. Six and Eight respectively. Naruto assumed the latter was Sokka Jr. as the Water Tribe warrior was trying to teach the boy how to use a sword.

Down on a blanket sat the Sisters charmed as they seemed to be in a deep discussion with Hermione Granger-Uzumaki and Nymphadora Tonks-Namikaze about the different forms of magic.

By a wine cooler sat an assortment of women that if any straight male stared too long he might suffer a nose bleed or prolonged erection (Or in the worst case scenario blue balls. Tsunade, Lulu, Tifa (F X), Lilith (Lilim Kiss), Jura (Vandread), Mikado (To Love Ru), Ryoko (Tenchi), Mitsune(Love Hina), Misato (Evangelion) , Boa Hancock, Mai Kujaku, Nabboru (Ocarina of Time), Rangiku, Yoruichi, and Halibel (Bleach) who were enjoying a different assortment of Alcoholic beverages.

Several children were happily playing around with masks as every body seemed to be having a good time. Walking up next to Naruto was Kuiinshi, in his arms was the child that the former first met when he awoke in this world...this dream.

''You can't die...the Tentai can't be brought back into the world by one man alone,'' The dark skinned man said he gazed around the site. ''You have too many people depending on you.''  
He began pointing out person by person. ''You could hardly recognize her. She was a tomboy in her youth, but now she's a loving and carrying mother.'' The man pointed to a woman with long red hair as she placed the necklace on an eight year old little girl.

''Will...that's right and her right there?''

''Clare(Claymore)...'' He whispered upon seeing the pregnant woman. A vibrant smile on her face, her once short hair now having grown out.  
Everyone was much older then he remembered. You toughed things out to get this far so don't give up now. Naruto Uzumaki. The one who became the strongest disciple. Spirit Detective. Warrior of the Omnitrix. Bender of four elements and grand overlord. The Golden Kitsune Alchemist and brought an end to many dark organizations. Master of Keyblades. For all that exists sakes you fixed up that fucked place known as 'That Magical Britian' so you know you can perform some miracles. There is no fucking excuse for you to be so weak. There is no excuse for you to not obliterate that bastard. What is your true resolve?''

'My resolve...''

''What is it?''

''It was once revenge.''

''What is it?''

''Then it was to restore the name and honor of my families.''

''What is it?''

''My resolve...to get my loved ones a better life then my own. To bring forth a new existence where our family can live without fear of being annihilated and to make sure what happened to you and me will never happen again.''

''With this new resolve you know what you need to do.''

''Yeah...'' He said as a little girl with black hair and blue eyes carrying a Cactuar doll tugged his pant legs.

''Daddy...could you show me how to use my doll like mommy?''

'Don't worry. When your consciousness returns the other Naruto will return.'

''In a minute, okay honey?''

''Okay...''

''And bro...he's one of the ones. He helped in the slaughter of our family.''

0

? End (Devil Driver I could care less 0:00-0:40

______

0

Naruto's body began to rise as a golden glow encircled him. He levitates to upright as his hair began to rise. Powerful Chaos energy began radiating from his body.

Every time you speak my name

(My name, my name)  
My image it just burns away  
(away, away)

The colors red, blue, yellow, green, white, cyan, silver, and purple envelop Naruto as small shock waves radiated from him.

Everytime you speak my name  
(My name, my name)  
My image it just, it just, it just BURNS AWAY, burns away  
burns away, burns away, away, away, away  
(Give me that)

''RAAGGG**GGGGHHHH!'' **An explosion of Chaos energy radiated from Naruto as he floated in the air. The seven colors of the Chaos emeralds radiated from his body. The stored up Chaos energy from his body released all at once triggering a Hyper Transformation.

Hades was shocked, angered and annoyed. **''I killed you! What are you!''  
**

**''One of the last...you helped slaughter my family so I'll slaughter you!'' **Faster then light itself Hyper Naruto had shot forward. His knee colliding into Hades's bursting his ribs. The god was pushed back several feet as he grabbed his ribs.

Hades tried to deliver a powerful side punch but it phased right through Hyper Naruto. H. Naruto once again faded from sight only to come charging in from the fight, delivering a brutal punch to Hades sending him flying into the only wall of the room not damaged by the battle.

Snapping his fingers the two pieces of Tempest floated in the air and hovered towards their master. The blade then glowed with the same energy as it was restored. H. Naruto descended down to the ground and stuck his blade into the ground. A rather benevolent energy radiated from the blade as it traveled along the floor, bringing new life into the member's of the League and healing their injuries.

**''It's over Hades! You can't win! You might as well embrace death because if you defy me you will experience true pain and death!''  
**

**''I'll rip you asunder you Mongrel! Some light show won't stop me from finishing what began all those years ago!''**

**''The moment I awoke...it was already over.'' **A brief flash, and two faded images were all that could be seen. No matter where he went the ground slowly began to chip away as if it was being drilled. The sound of a slice and monstrous cry filled the cavern. Hades's left arm had been severed.

**''Coward! Put away a toy and fight me face to face. Or are you like the rest of your kind, hiding behind your weapons or magic?''  
**

Tempest drifted from Naruto's hand. **''I'll play your game god of death. Beating you to death is exactly what you deserved!'' **H. Naruto phased in front of him. Hades reacted accordingly and threw a punch, only for it to connect with H. Naruto's skull and do nothing. **''As I said...the moment I awoke it was all over.'' **Naruto once again disappeared only to launch Hades in the sky with a kick to his chin. H. Naruto then appeared before the god and slammed both fists into the top of his skill sending him towards the ground, but before he could hit the Hyper Being slammed into him using his shoulder, sending him flying through the air only to catch him by the other side and repeat the process.

The others, with the exception of the flash had long since given up on trying to keep up with the speed of Naruto relentlessly beating on Hades like a rag doll. Bloody, brutal, and cold revenge. It was as simple as that. 5 minutes, that's how much time. H. Naruto spent before finally slamming Hades down into the ground in a crumbled mess. His body, broken, bloody, and bruised beyond repair.

Even if it was just his Hyper State Naruto had subconsciously unleashed all his limits and restraints when he rained down the brutal beating against one of the beings responsible for triggering the event that led to a series of events that cost his not one family, but two.

An explosion of fire erupted around Hades as he managed to stand up, his body heavily crippled.

**''I'LL DESTROY YOU!''  
**

**''You'll die trying.''**

**''THEN IF I DIE I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!"' **Hades roared as he fired flame after flame at Hyper Naruto whom avoided them with ease. H. Naruto could feel Hades's rage and humiliation empowering him. Cracks in the foundation cylinders of the cavern began to form.

Spotting the kunai that he was going to use earlier and never got the chance H. Naruto sped forward and picked it up. He began charging the kunai. **''The cup! Get it! I have a plan!'' **Hyper Naruto's voice echoed as his plan to destroy Hades once and for all went into action.

With a certain burst Flash shot forward, using his speed to make quick work of the Zombie with the key. Though the shock waves and Hades's rampage was causing the ground to become disheveled. So the speedster tossed it to J'onn who began flying in Naruto's direction.

Hades, determined to take everyone with him began firing Fireballs at the Martian who turned intangible and avoided them along with the falling rocks. J'onn then threw it to Batman to whom Hades attempted to charge, but found himself halted by Superman and J'onn. The former using his super breath to slowly down Hades by freezing his legs and the latte transforming into an Elephant and ramming into him.

**''YOU FOOLS! STOP THEM!'' **

The remaining dozen zombies who all the while had stood back and watch their master fight sprung into action.

''Diana!''

The Amazon had already taken flight and caught the Cup. She flew over to and threw the cup at which the blond caught. Naruto threw the kunai he had been charging to her.

There eyes met for only an instant, but the message was clearing. With all his strength H. Naruto bashed Hades in the face with the Key, causing the God to stumble back. H. Naruto kept this up a she pushed Hades towards the portal.

"**For the Hiragana! Let them rest knowing another of their murderers has been destroyed!"'** H. Naruto pulled his fist back and sent it crashing forward, catapult Hades into the portal.** ''Now!"'**

Just as Naruto predicted Hades was resisting being pulled back in. He threw the Key just right in front of the God's face as the Chaos empowered Kunai connected.

**''NOOOOOOOOOOOO! HIPOLYTAAAA!'' **Hades was enveloped by the violet energy as his flesh and bone quickly evaporated.

The shattered key released a yellow energy that was quickly absorbed by the portal and turned it into a whirlpool of flame pulling everything into it.

Demons and skeletons were pulled in and the force seemed to grow stronger as even huge stone columns didn't stand a chance

Faust's ash body and robes were pulled in.

**''Chaos Control!'' **Bringing time to a stand still H. Naruto was able to get everyone out of the chamber before anyone was sucked into the abyss. had dropped everyone outside in the courtyard just as his Hyper Form and once again consciousness faded.

With a groan the blond had finally came too. Slowly opening his eyes his blurry vision soon focused and he found himself in the watch tower medical bay.

"Finally…" a voice spoke, upon the buzzing in his head finally stopped Naruto recognized it as flash. ''Thought you were going to be out for another week. How you doing sport?''

''My head is killing me,'' Naruto mumbled as he closed his eyes and groaned. ''God...I could have sworn when I went to hyper at least my head injuries were healed.''

''Yeah until that red-head...'' Flash started to say but immedately stopped, but the slip did not escape Naruto's notice.

''Red-head? What Red-head? Don't tell me in between my losing consciousness and now I still managed to piss off Trigger? And what's she doing beaten on a half dead person anyway. That's just all kinds of heinous and...''

''Actually, it was one of the amazons,'' the speedster quickly added and cutting off Naruto's would be tirade.

''Wait...what!'' He cried out in disbelief. ''What the hell! I help save their lives and I get my headd bashed in! Well that's fine hospitality if I ever heard some.''

''Well...it was...kind of your fault.'' Flash admitted, dancing around the subject. ''But you shouldn't really worry about it.''

''Flash?'' Naruto raised an eyebrow. ''You can tell me what happened or...'' the sentence was left in the air as his eyes trailed to the door. ''I can tell Trigger who really ate her last piece of blue berry pie that she dreamt about and craved after returning from that week long mission.''

Even through his costume it was obvious through the sudden immersion of beads of sweat that the Flash rather be facing one of his various rogues then be revealed to the one that stole what was the winged woman warrior's little piece of nirvana after a particular long and annoying mission.

''Okay...you remember the Diana's mother right?''

''That hot blond Milf Queen Hippolyta?'' the blond asked, noticably perking up.

''Well you sort of...'' As the statement hung in the air the Speedster solemn face turned itno something sembelance of a frat boy grin. ''...made out with her. Hi-Five!''

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as the two-fived! He then let out a groan of pain and began mumbling about pain in the ass healing factors that only worked half the time. ''Wait a minute...I...I don't remember that.''

''I suppose you don't remember groping her body either.'''

''NO! NO I DON'T! '' Naruto cried out in distress. ''I made out with a Hot, Blond, Curvy, Milf of an amazon and I don't remember any of it! WHAT THE HELL!''

Flash placed a somewhat comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder. ''I feel for you. I really do.''

''Wait...so about the head injury.''

''Yeah well another amazon, Artemis I believe, the red-head; yeah she didn't take too well to you 'defiling' the queen so to speak.''

''Which I reitarate is so not fair! If I'm going to be giving a concussion I should at least remember the cause. '' Naruto paused for a moment and then repeated. '' If I'm going to be giving a concussion I should at least remember the cause.'' he then looked around. ''Is there an Echo?''

''Yeeeeah...I'm going to go get the others now.'' The speedster said zipping out of the door only to poke his head back in and said. ''And I'd avoid Diana for a few days. You know, the incident and all.''

As Flash left two words flashed through Naruto's mind. 'Aaw crap!'

00000000

Chapter End

0000

I decided to redo this chapter as the finale as I wanted to distance my version from Dark Shadow Raven's and I didn't want to do a really short chapter as a finale if I could help it.

Now were on to an original episode creation. For those unaware I plan on doing a Smallville Expy story without all the Wangst, crappy character stories, and such like that because I wanted to do an original super hero Naruto story. Almost every single one of them has him involved with the main stream groups, heroes or villians for both major comics/universe mythos. Be it the X-men, Justice League, etc. So I wanted to be the first to do a long drawn multi-story with Naruto having his own character mythos, rogue gallery, and such. The Scientist is an attempt at one of the first established rogues as such.

Another fun idea is to take preexisting characters who are secondary/minor and tweak them a bit and add them to the spotlight. Along such lines as DC's Chesire, a mix of the one from the Comic and Titan's Cartoons.

Suggestions and ideas for original characters as part of Naruto's supporting casts and rogue's gallery will be accepted.

I will also be doing my own Amazons x Naruto arc like DarkShadowRaven whose arc inspired me, by drawing on information from the comics and adding it to this canon as well as maybe including reasons for certain changes like the Queen's hair from black to blond and such things.

00

Preview: Chaos Rising: Naruto vs Super Naruto

Music Played: Reach For The Stars/Solaris Phase 2/Perfect Dark Gaia by Arcana Aaron

00

**''How...how are you still alive?''** Super Naruto asked as the bruised Naruto stood up from the ruins of the building. Streams of red chaos energy from the super charged Chaos blast sparkled.

Naruto chucked in response to his super alter-ego's question. Wiping the blood from his mouth he removed the torn and tattered remains from his shirt. He winched as he moved his dislocated left arm back in place. ''You're me. You should know that we're too stubborn to die so easily.

**''Then I'll just have to finish you quickly!'' **The Chaos User snapped as he gathered a ball of energy to fire it only for Naruto to summon the Mirror Shield and deflect it into the air.

''This time...I came prepared.'' he said as he quickly shot two fingers forward. ''Electri!'' he cried, calling upon the ancient moon magic and firing out a bolt of lightning which the Chaos User dodged with ease.

**''You think these little tricks will beat me! It's useless! I've beaten you once already! I refuse to allow you to seal me again. I won't be your glorified attack dog when you get over your head.'' **In a flash of Chaos Control the Chaos user launched his counterpart in the air with a brutal uppercut in the air.

After being launched high in the air Naruto was able to halt himself as he hacked up bits of blood. In a flash his Chaos Counterpart appeared above him with his hand poised, ready to fire.

''**You won't be given time to recover! I'm ending this now! Goodbye forever! Tentai Naruto!'' **The Chaos User said as he gathered and condense enough power to wipe out a continent. **''CHAOS...''**

000

Preview End

0000000000

Like before the options for original characters are still open. Though from now on please be descriptive and go into detail. If you can't then I'll just have to rewrite the bio and make the changes. If you don't add details then don't blame me for not interpretation your character correctly.

So feel free to also please use proper spelling, grammar, puncation and format. I can't tell you the hardly written reviews I've seen for OC bios that are nothing then one long mess in the form of a paragraph. Take a look at the bio above. Please remember to list reasonable strengths, limits, and weaknesses to characters when writing.

Don't just tell me your character has an affinity for dragons (like several suggestions already have so far.) Go into detail...what kind of dragon? What species?

Where did they come from? Don't just say void. Where in the multiple dimension? What makes them unique? I've seen way too many half-assed bios in forums and even suggestions. I'll be putting out my own Bio of Kuiinshi himself in the profile and even the first story of the series sometime this week (Mon to Fri) which will show you guys what kind of thought and development should be placed in a character.

And feel free to have the characters abilities pertain to more then one story. If you've read my NarutoxOverlord story and Academy Duelist then there are hints to other people who will be gifted similar abilities to Naruto through experimentation who serve as his generals and etc.

It's actually part of the reason why his healing factor, transformation, and other abilities are so powerful. I mean even Jinchuuriki and Demi-gods have to have a limit right? I haven't covered in detail, but when I start doing so it'll help to see why Naruto is so powerful in my story and make how he acquired certain abilities and the more realistic limits to them before they became advanced.

The Bios should include the following name.

Chosen Name (One that makes since to their background and alien/demon/monster species):

Human Name (If the person isn't originally human and take up a human name as a guise.

Actual age :

Age they appear

Gender:

Powers:

Alignment: Good, Evil or Neutral.

Specific Trope Alignment: Lawful Evil, Lawful Stupid, Lawful Good, Chaotic Good, Chaotic Neutral, etc. (Look up Tropes and Idioms for more details.)

Weapons they use: (Optional. Guns, Sword, and Etc. )

Magic/Chi/Spells/Etc: (Optional- Can give a long description or state their type like fire or ice. Advance spells or those related to certain species or families should be described in detail.

Race/Species: (Self explanatory.

Human Guise (Optional: Please give a description of their features. Hair, Eye Color, Body Type, and Clothing)

Actual Appearance: (Outside their human guise)

Backstory (Their motivations, personality, and history)

Animal Affinity:

Transformation: (Optional and can be mixed with animal affinity)

Homeworld:

Powers:

Handicaps/Disabilities if they have them:

Extra Info: Optional but helps.

Deck: (If they appear in the Yugioh Crossovers)

Mage Type: (If appear in the Final Fantasy of RPG crossovers.)

Family Members-

Parents-

Children-

Other Members-

Jysukeno Curse (Ranma 1/2)

Fighting Styles and techniques: (If appear in Ikki Tousen or other fighting Magnas.)

Ghost Form and abilities. (If appear in Echo of the Ghost Kitsune and other stories that deals with ghosts.)

Key Blade form and abilities. (Self explanatory...but no base breaker keys please. Along with the other ideas above.

Devil Fruit (One Piece Obviously)

Pokegirls (I might do an alternate version of my existing story later on)

Bending Element (Last Air Bender)

Monster Form (Rosario + Vampire)

Claymore Ability/Form/Descriptions (Claymore)

Alien Species and Power (Dragonball Z verse)

Shikai and Bankai (The Bleach Stories Obviously)

Mechs (MEGAS XLR/ OR Other Mech stories.

Mutations: (X-Men (Various Incarnations)

Warrior Side: Xiaolin or Haylin (Xiaolin Showdown)

And the lists goes on which include original super heroes, villains, suitors for Naruto to fight against in To'Love'ru'd Kitsune and the list goes on. The reason why I ask is because I plan on introducing unique arcs, 'episodes and chapters' in several of my stories like the To Love Ru'd Kitsune, Charmed Kitsune, The Yugioh Stories, Overlord Crossover, and many other stories.

One of the Arc Ideas is essentially what I call a 'War' arc which is plenty self explanatory. Which will be as used as early as the first chronological story in the series once I start it. But probably won't be unveiled until 2012. Realistically I don't see the series finished until 2015 to 2016. Because by that point it would start to get ridiculously. Well maybe not. There are 2 million word stories on here so who knows.

So pic one of these stories and start making bios or requests for your favorite characters (Only from a previous crossover. Don't ask to see any characters in my unleashed series from one point of the series that hasn't been established yet. There is a list on my profile) to make guest appearances in certain stories.


	15. Cooldown

Shinobi of the League

0

NarutoxHarem

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000

Author has given me permission to use character descriptions from his story.

0000000000

Story Start

0000000000

**''How...how are you still alive?''** Super Naruto asked as the bruised Naruto stood up from the ruins of the building. Streams of red chaos energy from the super charged Chaos blast sparkled.

Naruto chucked in response to his super alter-ego's question. Wiping the blood from his mouth he removed the torn and tattered remains from his shirt. He winched as he moved his dislocated left arm back in place. ''You're me. You should know that we're too stubborn to die so easily.

**''Then I'll just have to finish you quickly!'' **The Chaos User snapped as he gathered a ball of energy to fire it only for Naruto to summon the Mirror Shield and deflect it into the air.

''This time...I came prepared.'' he said as he quickly shot two fingers forward. ''Electri!'' he cried, calling upon the ancient moon magic and firing out a bolt of lightning which the Chaos User dodged with ease.

**''You think these little tricks will beat me! It's useless! I've beaten you once already! I refuse to allow you to seal me again. I won't be your glorified attack dog when you get over your head.'' **In a flash of Chaos Control the Chaos user launched his counterpart in the air with a brutal uppercut in the air.

After being launched high in the air Naruto was able to halt himself as he hacked up bits of blood. In a flash his Chaos Counterpart appeared above him with his hand poised, ready to fire.

''**You won't be given time to recover! I'm ending this now! Goodbye forever! Tentai Naruto!'' **The Chaos User said as he gathered and condense enough power to wipe out a continent. **''CHAOS...BLAST!''**

Naruto jolted awake, covered in sweat, his chest heaving in and out and the nightmare still fresh in his mind. _'What the hell was that?'_ Naruto thought as he got up and went to the bathroom. He turned on the water tap and began splashing his face with water from the tap. _''My first few days into my new apartment and I'm already having nightmares.''_A few weeks had passed and a league level threat hadn't occurred so everyone went back to their respective city's with their communicators activated in case they needed to be contacted; with the only exceptions being J'onn and Diana who had been vanished from her island.

Naruto wished he would have at least been conscious to try and plead Diana's case. Surely if he called in a few of his allies in higher places they could have argued how the rules of old could hardly be applied in a modern day situation.

Unable to get back to sleep Naruto decide to go for an early morning run to clear his dream felt too real for him not to have heeded. Also he would need to go out and find a job to support himself. Thankfully enough he went to community college then transferred to a four year college being time travel and earned himself a degree.

The cool morning air felt good against his skin. ''_Get back here_!'' a voice shouted which alerted the blond. Naruto traced the origin of the voice and saw a beautiful young woman. Her appearance consisted of her waist length red hair tied into a pony tail with a hazel eyes and a charming pearl-white style. Her outfit consisted of low heel black shoes, stockings, black skirt, and red tank top, with star shaped earrings, and silver necklace. It looked like she was also wearing a french twist style.''

From what he could see from she had her purse stolen from a mugger. Naruto rolled his eyes,'_Great so I'm been reduced to stopping purse snatchers!' _he groaned as he was about to intervene when what transpired surprised him. The woman in question managed to chase the mugger down in her heels and tackled the hell out of it. Grabbing him by the leg she turned him over and punched the shit out of him. Naruto couldn't help but winch when she stomped into the man's sack. ''_Okay then...not such a helpless damsel then.'' _he said as he wondered if he should still intervene; not because he felt the woman was needed help, but because he figured someone might call the police and honestly Naruto felt that the ass whooping the mugger was receiving was punishment enough.

After spending some time thumbing through adds and trying to decide what job would have flexible hours where he could spend large amounts of time traveling about?

''_Man did you hear about those super heroes? Its so surreal man.''_

''Hey did you hear about the museum incident? They said someone broke in and stuff some artifacts and the mall was even wrecked.!''

''Someone needs to do something about this? We can't have those freaks running around and doing whatever they please! What if they suddenly decide to enslave us all? There would be nothing to stop something!''

''Are you daft woman? Do you want to piss off a legion of super powered beings which for all we know includes someone who can blow up a damn city with a fart? I say we be nice and thankful and not give them a reason for them to say fuck it and leaves us to the wolves!''

'Now why can't more people be like that guy and have some common sense?'' Naruto couldn't help but wonder.

'_Yeah man...Superman is actually an okay guy. I remember one time I was like, hey Superman can you help me with my lawnmower and he was like okay, I'm Superman...I know how to work a lawnmower.''_

'What the fuck did I just hear?' Naruto wondered as he tried not to laugh his ass off.

'_Hey did you hear about that new Columnist job at the Daily Poster? Apparently they want someone to do articles and posts; you know like that Lois Lane chick for the Daily Planet.''_

''Ain't she the one always being saved by Superman?''

''Yeah man, she's hot and all but I was Superman I look her in a basement for about a week to get some damn time off.''

''Dude that's pretty dark; Superman wouldn't lock someone in the basement. Now that Shinobi guy, he's pretty suspicious as no one knows him.''

''Yeah like that black haired chick?W hat's her name.''

''She's a wonder alright. Especially with those tits! Man those are some of the biggest titties I've ever seen!''

''Uugh you're disgusting! Have you no shame?''

''Hey she's the one runny around in that outfit! If she didn't want people ogling her she shouldn't be dressed that way.''

''Just because a woman is dressed sexy she has to deal with perverts like you ogling her. That's real fucked up Johnny!''

''Hey that's her name isn't it? Wonder Woman? She can Wonder me anytime.''

and the two perverts found themselves randomly blasted back on their asses by a force of wind. The crowd of people in front of the newspaper were startled by the Phenomena.  
_  
''Columnist job huh? That sounds promising?''_ he said as he decided to go and apply for this job.

0

New Note

0

Third Fang, many numerous authors, and reviewers have given me permission to use certain Jutsu, themes, dialogues, and other such things which will be seen in this series. I will be listing and crediting authors whose inspiration for material begins/appears in subsequent story or chapter. Many homages will be paid to some of the greatest writers on this site and as well as Cameos or shout-outs as well. I want to think everyone who has been a long time fan of my stories and my series since conception. With that said I hope you guys enjoy this final revival/rewrite of my series and enjoy this new direction I am taking it in. Also this story along with many characters will be a lot **darker **then the previous series and there will be a heavier use of dark themes along with numerous added scenes and things that branch away from Canon.

For each story I work on I will be adding the new chapters after the old ones if there is a significant difference then the old one. Once I get up to the point to the story where the old one stopped at I will delete the older chapters and the new ones will take their place, but I will be leaving up the old chapters for people to enjoy.

As you all know and see there is always a vast improvement from my old versions to my new versions. This time I am not only fixing mistakes, but I'm doing something known as Adaption Expansion and try to go on and give depth that's only been seen by writers like Mistresswinyoll and her Rosario + Vampire stories and the likes. Now I know some of you are disappointed and hate when I do this, but I need to completely reevaluate and add some depth to my changes and reasons as well as balance out my original characters.

So with that, I will begin my getting out the new origin story 'New Origin' which will completely change and redefine Naruto's back story (It won't be a branch off of canon like before but similar), we'll actually get to see more of the villains and enemies and show why those on the antagonist side are a threat, and we actually get to see those OCs you've all been giving me.

I will also be bringing back in a capacity the main characters for crossover I don't have and give them larger roles and alter the plots more. I will be making the plots mine instead of following too close to canon like I usually do and I know that you will all enjoy it. With that said please be patient while I finish writing up New Origin the first chapter.


End file.
